Mares Sedutores
by M Schinder
Summary: O capitão Sasuke era um homem cruel e impiedoso, que fazia o que queria e conseguia o que queria a qualquer custo, mas havia um grande vazio em sua vida, coisa que apenas a garota que deixara para treze anos antes podia resolver. A lady Hinata era a garota mais cobiçada da cidade, mas a única coisa que importava para ela era o Mar e as lembranças que tinha do menino de olhos ônix.
1. Chapter 1

Olá, pessoas!

Está foi minha primeira LongFic escrita e, como foi bem aceita nos outros sites em que a posto, resolvi traze-la para o FF! \o/

Espero que aproveitem a história e se divirtam como os outros! /carinha feliz/

Boa leitura!

Capítulo 1: Dez anos antes...

Hyuuga Hinata, com sete anos, observava o mar com grande interesse. Era uma jovem senhorita que viva presa em sua casa por causa dos perigos do mundo. Sempre que ouviu o pai falar aquilo revirava os olhos e apenas concordava, ainda criança achava a preocupação do pai um absurdo. Assim, sempre que podia, pulava a janela de seu quarto e ia até os limites da propriedade Hyuuga, para poder ficar observando a paisagem que mais gostava: o mar.

Naquele dia, distraíra-se pensando no quão incrível deveria ser viajar de navio e perdeu o horário certo para voltar para casa, quando percebeu estava escuro e relativamente tarde.

- Meu pai vai me matar! – exclamou chorosa.

- Você precisa de ajuda?

Ela se virou assustada, mas apenas encontrou um garotinho, com roupas comuns e expressão gentil. Hinata olhou para ele desconfiada; vendo que assustara a menina, o garoto abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Me desculpe se lhe assustei – murmurou com um suspiro. – Sei que uma senhorita não deveria falar com alguém como eu, mas você estava tão animada observando o mar que fiquei curioso e depois se desesperou... Eu só queria ajudar.

- Ei! – falou Hinata se aproximando, ela pegou suas mãos e deu um sorriso gentil. – Desculpe a desconfiança, me chamo Hyuuga Hinata e você?

- Eu sou Sasuke! – respondeu devolvendo o sorriso e o aperto nas mãos.

- Sasuke é um prazer lhe conhecer – falou ainda sorrindo. – Você também gosta do mar?

- Eu amo o mar! Cresci viajando por ele – explicou guiando pelo meio da floresta.

- Sério? – os olhos perolados brilhavam de curiosidade, queria saber mais e mais. – De verdade mesmo?

- Sim!

Sasuke começou a contar sobre suas viagens e parou quando avistou o que achou que seria a casa da menina gentil. Escutou enquanto ela falava sobre o quanto achava o mar incrível e sorriu abertamente, achou-a uma verdadeira boneca.

- Esta é sua casa, Hinata?

Quando ele perguntou foi que ela reparou que ela a trouxera sã e salva. Animada, pulou e abraçou-o pelo pescoço, deu-lhe um leve beijinho na bochecha e se afastou ainda sorrindo. Sasuke ficou um pouco vermelho, mas devolveu o sorriso.

- Obrigada, Sasuke! Quando vou poder te ver de novo?

- Se quiser podemos nos encontrar naquele mesmo lugar amanhã – ofereceu um pouco encabulado. Não estava acostumado a lidar com meninas tão delicadas quanto aquela.

- Claro! – ela ia continuar a conversar, mas ouviu seu pai chamar seu nome e olhou para o garoto tristinha. – Meu pai está me chamando, acho que preciso entrar...

- Não se preocupe! Amanhã vamos nos ver com certeza – afirmou confiante.

- Promete? – perguntou um pouco hesitante.

- Claro que sim!

O sorriso encorajador dele a deixou mais tranquila. Hinata deu mais um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha e correu até onde o pai estava. Não ligava se tomaria uma bronca daquelas, estava muito feliz.

Sasuke ficou observando-a até entrar em casa. Colocou a mão na bochecha levemente e sorriu. Nunca imaginou que encontraria alguém tão doce. Voltou para casa antes que ficasse muito mais tarde.

Passaram-se duas semanas e os dois seguiram se encontrando no mesmo lugar. Hinata descobrira que Sasuke tinha nove anos e que ele tinha um irmão mais velho e que o navio em que ele crescera o "Mikoto" era herança de família. Já Sasuke aprendera que a menina não tinha nenhum amigo a não ser o primo mais velho e a irmã que ainda era um bebê, ela vivia estudando e nunca se divertia porque o pai queria que fosse a melhor.

Naquele dia eles se encontraram no mesmo horário de sempre, Hinata estava toda sorridente, mas Sasuke parecia estar chateado com alguma coisa. Começaram a conversar como sempre, mas a menina começou a se preocupar quando viu seu olhar vazio.

- Sasuke, o que aconteceu? – perguntou virando o rostinho dele para si.

Sempre que olhava para aqueles olhos perolados Sasuke se sentia calmo, em paz, mas aquilo ia acabar e se sentia vazio só de imaginar que teria que ficar longe dela. Decidiu que não precisava deixa-la chateada, não queria ver aqueles olhos tristes por sua causa de jeito nenhum.

- Eu só estou preocupado, Hinata – esquivou-se. Segurou suas mãos e apertou confiante. – Umas coisas aconteceram com meu irmão, mas agora está tudo bem.

- Tudo mesmo? – insistiu a garotinha.

- Sim.

Ainda achava que ele estava triste, então o abraçou com carinho e ficou fazendo-lhe cafuné. Sasuke se sentiu culpado por mentir, mas aproveitou enquanto podia o resto do tempo com ela. Quando a levou para casa e iam se despedir, Sasuke segurou sua mão impedindo-a de entrar.

- Sasuke, tudo bem?

Ele não responder, mas puxou-a para perto e a abraçou. Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração, tinha certeza que algo estava errado. Ao solta-la viu os olhinhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas.

- Não chore – murmurou carinhoso. Ela concordou com a cabeça se secou o rosto com a manga da camisa. – Vou sentir sua falta, Hinata.

- Por que está dizendo isso? Vamos nos ver de novo, né? – as lágrimas voltaram com mais força dessa vez.

Hinata estava começando a ficar desesperada, aquele era seu melhor amigo, a pessoa em quem mais confiava e sentia que ia perde-lo em breve. Afastou-se dele e abaixou a cabeça, não queria que ele a visse chorar.

- Hina... – chamou-a pelo apelido carinhoso, mas ela apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Vou ficar te esperando no mesmo lugar amanhã, espero que apareça! – decretou chorosa e depois correu para casa.

Sasuke fez menção de segui-la, mas viu os empregados e teve que se esconder. Ficou olhando, esperando que ela saísse de casa e voltasse para falar consigo, mas nada aconteceu. Abaixou a cabeça e deixou que duas ou três lágrimas escorressem por sua bochecha.

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke levantou cedo e foi até o local que conhecia tão bem. Deixou pendurado na árvore, em que normalmente sentavam, um bilhete para a única garota em que confiava e olhou para a paisagem a frente. Ouviu os berros do irmão, que lhe tiraram de seus devaneios e correu de volta para onde todos estavam.

Hinata chegou ao lugar algumas horas depois, procurou por Sasuke, que sempre chegava primeiro, e quase caiu no choro quando não o encontrou. Viu o papel pendurado na árvore e correu para pega-lo.

"_Hyuuga Hinata, _

_Não pude me despedir direito porque não tive coragem, mas posso afirmar com toda a_

_certeza que vamos nos ver de novo e quando eu voltar vou te levar para conhecer o _

_mar no navio da família. Fiz o desenho atrás da folha para você, lembra quando _

_comentei que desenhava? _

_Bem, peço que espere por mim. Eu vou voltar, com certeza!_

_Do seu Sasuke._

_P.S.: Não se esqueça de mim, porque não vou me esquecer de você."_

Hinata sentou na grama desolada, virou a folha e viu um desenho dos dois juntos, olhando o pôr-do-Sol no horizonte. Quando voltou seu olhar para o mar pode ver um único navio e teve certeza que aquela era o "Mikoto".

Foi até a beirada, perto da água, e gritou o mais alto que pode: - Sasuke, vou ficar esperando! Volte logo!

Dentro do navio, ao lado de seu irmão, Sasuke teve a impressão de ouvir a voz de Hinata. Olhou em volta confuso, mas não viu nada.

- O que foi, irmãozinho? – perguntou o mais velho curioso.

- Nada – murmurou com um suspirou. Por mais que soubesse que não voltaria por muito tempo, a única coisa que aquele garotinho tinha certeza era que iria encontrar a amiga de novo. Podia sentir aquilo em todos seus nervos. "E enquanto isso eu vou me tornar o mais forte pirata dos sete mares, para poder protegê-la de tudo" pensou colocando o chapéu do irmão na cabeça.

E então, pessoas, o que acharam?

Se gostaram da fic, deixem-me seus reviews! Para que eu possa voltar com mais um capítulo quentinho para vocês =3

P.S.: Lembrem-se que reviews deixam a autora mais animada! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, pessoas!

Voltei com mais um capítulo!

Desculpem alguns erros que ocorreram no capítulo anterior, estou aprender a usar o FF agora!

Bem, espero que aproveitem a história e se divirtam como antes! :3

Boa leitura!

Capítulo 2: Hoje

Era a terceira vez naquela semana que Hyuuga Hinata saia escondida de casa. Hiashi teve que respirar fundo com a irresponsabilidade da filha mais velha, olhou para a criada com reprovação por ter deixado a garota escapar tão facilmente, mas não a culpava porque quando Hinata queria, ela sabia ser bem difícil. "Vou ter que resolver isso logo" decidiu sério.

Durante aqueles treze anos, Hyuuga Hinata se tornara uma mulher desejada, perto de fazer seus dezoito anos, a menina deixara o cabelo crescer e seu corpo de avolumara; se tornara mais decidida e rebelde. Fazia o que queria e raramente escutava aos outros.

Hinata estava nas docas, olhando os navios saindo e entrando como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, mas ela sabia que requeria muita habilidade do Capitão para manobrar um veículo daquele tamanho. Usava um capuz para esconder os olhos perolados, mas todos já a conheciam, desde seus dez anos frequentava aquele lugar.

Cansada de ficar sentada só olhando, Hinata se levantou e começou a caminhar, logo seria hora do almoço e todos parariam suas atividades para comer, era essa a hora que a menina mais gostava, pois poderia ouvir diversas histórias das viagens daqueles homens pelo Mar.

Encontrou quem procurava, seu amigo de longa data, e sorriu animada, aquele era seu dia de sorte mesmo. Correu até onde o navio estava atracado e acenou:

- Kiba!

O moreno olhou para baixo, procurando a pessoa que gritara e encontrou a fonte um pouco perto demais do navio. Revirou os olhos para a irresponsabilidade daquela menina e desceu de onde estava.

- E ai, Hinata?

Abraçaram-se com carinho. Aquele era o melhor amigo da garota e só podia vê-lo vez ou outra por causa de suas viagens. Para Kiba a garota era como uma irmãzinha; conhecera-a na primeira vez em que ela fugira e fora parar ali e desde então cuidava e fazia companhia para ela quando estava na cidade. Separaram-se sorrindo.

- Eu estou bem, Kiba. E você, como está?

- Você sabe como estou! Sempre sou o melhor – gabou-se.

Hinata riu divertida e convidou-o para almoçar. De bom grado e animado, Kiba aceitou e os dois foram para a taverna mais próxima. Enquanto o marujo comia, Hinata apenas bebericava um pouco de chá, para alguém que falava muito, Kiba achou que a amiga estava muito quieta.

- Então, o que aconteceu dessa vez? – Hinata olhou curiosa para ele, mostrando que não entendera a pergunta. – Você está muito calada, mais que o normal, pelo menos. Sendo assim, me diz logo o que aconteceu.

Hinata desviou o olhar, não esperava que Kiba fosse tão perceptivo. Vendo a hesitação da garota, ele empurrou-a com o ombro, levemente, e deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador. A morena suspirou.

- Eu e meu pai discutimos de novo... Ele quer que eu me case ano que vem e eu, obviamente não quero isso – explicou indignada.

- Esse assunto de casamento de novo? – perguntou Kiba com o nariz torcido. – Ele já não tinha desistido desse assunto?

- Tinha, mas disse que se eu não parasse de vir aqui iria me arranjar um marido imediatamente – respondeu com um suspiro. – Eu não quero parar de vir aqui, Kiba...

- Por causa dele?

Kiba fora a única pessoa para quem Hinata contara sobre Sasuke e treze anos atrás. Ela ainda tinha esperanças que fosse ver o menino, que já deveria ser um homem feito, e não queria apenas esquecer-se dele. "Eu prometi que não esqueceria" lembrou-se séria. O garoto não o conhecia, mas já não gostava desse tal Sasuke, desde que conhecera a perolada ouvia falar sobre ele e não gostou nem um pouco de ver como sua "irmã" sofria e não seguia em frente por causa daquilo.

- Você deveria esquecê-lo, Peróla...

Hinata sabia que ele usara seu apelido para amenizar o efeito da frase, mas não gostou de qualquer jeito. Ninguém dizia o que deveria ou não fazer.

- Desculpe, Kiba, mas essa não é uma opção.

Sabia que essa seria a resposta, mas não doeu nada tentar. "Talvez ela perceba sozinha" pensou resignado. Ficaram em silêncio até terminarem de comer, quando Kiba disse que tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Ele se despediu e deixou a garota vagando pelas docas, até que sua hora de voltar para casa chegasse.

~~/~~

O "Pérola" navegava pela tempestade do Mar Asiático como se fosse a coisa mais simples. Ele cortava as ondas e a chuva com uma velocidade incrível, graças a seu tamanho um pouco reduzido era conhecido como "o navio mais veloz" entre os piratas e saqueadores da todos os mares.

Por mais que o navio fosse invejado por outros capitães, nenhum deles queria a tripulação que acompanhava o "Pérola". A infame, perigosa e desrespeitosa tripulação fazia com que muitos saíssem do caminho quando passavam. A maioria tinha medo e não gostava nem de chegar perto, isso entro os piratas; os mercadores e senhores feudais sentiam calafrios apenas de ouvir falar no "Pérola".

A tripulação era composta por sete pessoas, todas eram procuradas pela guarda imperial e tinham suas cabeças a prêmio. Esses sete eram:

Sabuko no Temari, uma mulher sensual e ardilosa que gostava de torturar seus inimigos e faze-los de brinquedo. Ela era especialista em lidar com investigações e conseguia qualquer tipo de informações que quisesse.

TenTen completava as mulheres que ficavam na linha de frente, diferente dos outros, era educada e divertida, mas seu temperamento era difícil e se irritava com facilidade. Era mestre com qualquer tipo de arma cortante e gostava de lutar mais que tudo.

Nara Shikamaru, ex-chefe da inteligência da marinha do reino. Estrategista e especialista em ler mapas, ficava na linha de frente apenas quando necessário, mas era um dos que o Capitão mais confiava. Usava uma adaga para lutar.

O segundo no comando era Uzumaki Naruto, o mais hiperativo e sádico pirata dos sete mares. Ele amava ver suas vítimas sofrer e não ligava nem um pouco para regras e leis. Amava ficar na frente dos saques e batalhas e comandava a maioria dos ataques quando o Capitão (e melhor amigo) não estava por perto. Gostava de usar sua espada para lutar.

Por último, mas não menos importante, estava O Capitão. Para Uchiha Sasuke, cruel era a palavra que melhor o descrevia. Não ligava para propriedade privada e nem para a vida dos outros. Era um solitário, mas nunca estava sozinho quando se tratava de companhias femininas, tinha todas as mulheres que queria e elas eram apenas brinquedos para seus desejos. A única mulher que importava ele havia deixado há muito tempo.

E completando a tripulação estavam o cozinheiro, Akimichi Chouji, e a empregada (e prostituta pessoal do Capitão e, às vezes, do segundo no comando), Haruno Sakura.

O "Pérola" estava quase em seu destino e Naruto sorriu de forma maliciosa, finalmente teriam tempo para descansar e encontrar algumas mulheres. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, precisava avisar para o Capitão que estavam chegando.

Bateu na porta agitado e gritou: - Sasuke, abre! Estamos chegando!

O Uchiha se levantou inespressivo, Sakura estava abaixo de si, numa posição um tanto indecorosa para uma dama. "Ela nunca vai ser uma dama" pensou Sasuke irônico. Ele arrumou sua calça e fechou o zíper, não deu nem tempo para que a moça se arrumasse e abriu a porta, encarando o loiro.

Naruto revirou os olhos quando viu a rosada tentar arrumar o vestido da melhor maneira. Depois de aproveitar um pouco a "vista", voltou-se para Sasuke com o mesmo sorriso louco de sempre.

- Estamos quase chegando à Lorena, Capitão. Acho melhor que você termine a viagem.

Sasuke nem se dignou a falar algo para a garota, nunca ligou para a rosada e nem confiar nela confiava, seguiu-o escadaria a cima sem olhar para trás. Sakura já estava acostumada com aquilo, então não ligou quando seu querido Capitão saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Quando chegou ao timão, Sasuke viu todos seus marujos fazendo nada. Revirou os olhos. "Preciso arranjar trabalho para eles logo".

-Quando aportarmos – começou chamando a atenção de todos. – Vocês poderão descer e tem um dia para fazer o que quiserem, depois vamos nos reunir e saquear o cara mais rico dessa cidade. Entenderam?

- Sim, Capitão! – responderam batendo suas armas. Estavam animados por um dia longe do Mar.

Sasuke acenou positivamente para aquela animação e guiou seu navio até quase as docas. Ele também estava ansioso por pisar em terra firme de novo, tinha a impressão que algo bom aconteceria, só não imaginava o que poderia ser bom para um pirata como ele.

~~/~~

Hinata estava sentada no sofá enquanto ouvia seu pai lhe passar o décimo sermão do dia. Estava cansada de todos tentarem mandar em si, mas sabia que seria assim para sempre se não conseguisse ir embora. "Sem me casar, senão meu querido marido vai querer mandar em mim também" pensou com asco.

- Você me entendeu, Hinata? – questionou Hiashi pela vigésima vez entre os sermões.

- Sim, papai – respondeu com um suspiro. Aquilo era mentira, não entendia o pai, mas era melhor concordar do que ter que continuar ouvindo àquelas besteiras. – Posso ir para o meu quarto? Acho que já ouvi o suficiente...

- Hyuuga Hinata, melhor você não estar sendo malcriada, mocinha! – exclamou exaltado. – E se for tentar fugir de novo, vou mandar seu primo atrás de você!

Aquilo era tudo que a menina não queria: o chato do seu primo atrás de si. Bufou irritada, sabia que estava agindo como uma criança, mas estava mesmo cansada de ter que obedecer às ordens, no mínimo, absurdas do pai.

- Já disse que não vou mais fazer nada – respondeu séria. "Pelo menos hoje" concluiu em pensamento. – Isabella estará comigo o resto da noite, tudo bem para o senhor?

Hiashi sabia que a filha não mentiria para si, mas estava em dúvida se acreditava ou não nela naquela hora. A contragosto deixou que ela saísse e, depois que ela saiu correndo ao encontro de Isabella, se jogou no sofá e suspirou cansado. Só queria o melhor para a filha e, se pudesse, realizaria todos seus desejos.

"O que vou fazer com você, Hinata?" pensou preocupado.

Dentro de seu quarto, Hinata se jogou na cama e gritou contra seus travesseiros, sua melhor amiga e empregada, Isabella, apenas observava a tudo como se a outro fosse uma criança.

- Agir assim não vai te ajudar, sabe?

- E daí? – retrucou a morena irritada. – Nada vai me ajudar enquanto eu ficar no mesmo teto que meu pai!

- Olhe como fala, Hinata. Você sabe que ele só quer seu bem!

Mesmo não concordando com a maior parte do que o mais velho dizia, Hinata sabia que ele só queria seu bem. Desde que sua mãe falecera, quatro anos atrás, ele se tornara um superprotetor em relação a ela e à irmã mais nova. Levantou-se e olhou pela janela, o Mar se estendia lindo e sereno, como sempre.

- Queria tanto poder entrar em um navio e ir embora – murmurou para si mesma, mas nada escapava aos ouvidos da amiga.

- E morreria de fome? Seria abusada por piratas perigosos? – devolveu Isabella com um suspiro. Hinata apenas lhe lançou um olhar irritado e a ignorou. – Olha, Hinata, você sabe que é melhor fazer o que seu pai quer: se casar com um bom homem, ter uma vida tranquila e...

- Quem me garante que será um bom homem? Quem me garante que ele não fará a mesma coisa que esses tão perigosos piratas de quem vocês tanto falam? – retrucou de braços cruzados.

Isabelle não sabia como responder àquela pergunta, fora pega desprevenida. Como todo Hyuuga, a garota tinha as respostas certas na ponta da língua, por isso Hiashi não conseguia controlar a menina. Olhou brava para a morena e viu o sorriso vitorioso de Hinata, o que a deixou mais irritada.

- Olha aqui, senhorita sabe-tudo, você não vai mais sair sem mim. Não tem escolha a não ser me levar para onde quer que você vá. Vou ser sua sombra – decretou séria. A outra estava pronta para retrucar, mas foi impedida. – Não adianta retrucar! Esta discussão acabou aqui.

Hinata bufou como uma criança e deu as costas para a amiga. Outra pessoa que queria ditar sua vida. Pensou algumas coisas muito feias e deitou a cabeça no batente da janela, seus olhos encontraram o desenho que lhe fora deixado quando era uma criança. Lembrava-se do garotinho claramente e não tinha pretensão nenhuma de esquecê-lo. "Ainda vamos nos encontrar de novo, Sasuke" pensou ainda deitada.

Ouviram batidas apressadas na porta e Isabella se levantou para abrir, encontraram a irmã mais nova de Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi, na porta. Ela sorria de tão animada que estava, a garota de treze anos dava pulinhos de felicidades.

- O que foi, Hana? – perguntou Hinata quando a irmã entrou no quarto.

- Hina, tenho uma boa notícia! – exclamou exaltada.

Hinata e Isabelle olhavam curiosas para ela. "Algo que deixe Hana assim, eufórica, pode ser problemático" pensou a irmã mais velha indo se sentar em sua cama, ao lado da menor.

- O que foi, Hana? – insistiu apressada.

- Estamos indo para Lorena amanhã de manhã! Vamos ao baile do Conde Marshall! – gritou feliz. Hanabi adorava festa em que pudesse ser o centro das atenções com seus olhos perolados. – Papai, acabou de decidir.

Se a boca de Hinata abrisse mais sua mandíbula cairia. Sabia que aquele era o modo de seu pai de mantê-la afastada das docas e do "seu" Mar. Pegou um travesseiro e colocou no rosto, antes de gritar. Hanabi pulou assustada para o lado, não esperava aquilo da irmã. "Isso não vai ficar assim!" decidiu Hinata. Não iria para Lorena sem lutar contra o pai.

E então, pessoas, o que acharam?

Deixem suas opiniões nos reviews! Eu fico esperando, realmente, ansiosa pela opinião de vocês! \o/

P.S.: Lembrem-se que reviews deixam a autora mais animada! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Voltei! Desculpe a demora, precisei resolver algumas coisas

Vou postar todos que atrasei aqui, espero que aproveitem!

Boa leitura!

Capítulo 3: Lorena

O "Pérola" atracara há alguns dias e os marujos estavam festejando nas tavernas. Shikamaru e Temari sumiram algumas horas antes, dizendo que tinham coisas para fazer, Sasuke sabia muito bem o tipo de coisas que eles tinham para fazer; Tenten estava flertando com alguns homens mais jovens e Naruto estava com diversas mulheres a sua volta, todas com roupas muito curtas para serem levadas a sério. Ele as tocava em qualquer lugar e todas riam como se aquilo fosse fofinho.

Sasuke revirou os olhos para a falta de senso de seus subordinados, mas não os julgava, sabia que era o pior. Viu uma ruiva quase nua, usava apenas a parte de baixo, vir em sua direção; sorriu malicioso e, sem hesitar, levantou e guiou-a para seu quarto. Queria se divertir antes do grande trabalho.

Hinata estava sentada na carruagem da família, junta a Isabella e Hanabi. As duas conversavam animadamente e discutindo sobre os lindos cavalheiros que estariamna festa, por outro lado, a Hyuuga mais velha bolava todo tipo de plano para poder evitar ir à festa.

Demoraram quase três dias de viagem, com apenas uma parada no meio do caminho, mas chegaram a tempo da festa e as meninas não precisaram correr para se arrumarem. Claro que Hinata tentou fugir, mas seu primo cretino a impediu, dizendo que não sairia do lado dela.

Hinata foi obrigada a colocar seu melhor vestido de baile e esperar anoitecer para sair. Hyuuga Neji, seu primo, não saia da sua sombra e apenas Isabella e Hanabi foram autorizadas a sair e conhecer a cidade e o castelo antes da festa. Estar confinada e trancada deixava Hinata cada vez mais revoltada.

- Neji, por que você não me deixa em paz? – perguntou a garota emburrada.

- Eu vim para cuidar de você, então isso não será possível, Hinata – respondeu sem se alterar.

Bufando, a morena saiu de onde estava e se jogou no sofá mais longe que podia do primo. Ignorando-a, como se ela fosse uma criança, Neji apenas começou a ler um livro e distraiu-se.

Quando Sasuke apareceu estava extremamente irritado, não conseguira fazer nada com a ruiva porque os olhos perolados ficaram assombrando lhe os pensamentos, todos estavam juntos em uma das mesas da taverna. Esperavam-no para saber o que fariam e onde saqueariam. Tenten girava uma faca com a expressão mais cínica que tinha; Shikamaru estava sobre um mapa e Temari olhava pela sala de um jeito preguiçoso. Só Naruto parecia estar levando aquilo de um jeito mais sério.

- Conseguiu alguma informação, Naruto? – perguntou sentando-se na cadeira livre.

- Hoje a noite ele dará uma festa, o tal de Marshall, então a casa ficara vazia na parte onde estão as joias e os pertences valiosos – explicou com o olhar vazio.

- Ótimo, então vamos precisar de dois roubando e três podem distrair os convidados – comentou Shikamaru com um bocejo. – Podemos ir quando a festa estiver quase no final, quando todos estarão bêbados e distraídos demais para reagir.

- Ok. Então se preparem, sairemos assim que der uma da manhã – avisou Sasuke virando sua xícara de café. Precisava estar acordado para o que fariam a seguir.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Tenten animada. Estava louca para matar e saquear, aquele era seu trabalho, afinal. – Já estava na hora, né, Capitão?

O tom irônico fez com que o moreno lhe lançasse um olhar frio. Temari riu da frase da garota:

- É, Capitão, você deveria ter nos arranjado um trabalho antes – confirmou Temari com um sorriso duvidoso.

- Suas problemáticas, é melhor pararem de cutucar onça com vara curta antes que ele mate vocês duas – aconselhou Shikamaru com um olhar preguiçoso.

- Ele ainda precisa de nós – comentou Tenten confiante.

Sasuke apenas revirou os olhos e saiu da taverna, estava cansado de ficar sentado. Parou em frente ao Mar e enquanto olhava-o recordou de memórias de um passado distante. Não gostava de se lembrar de coisas que não podia recuperar. Os olhos perolados e o sorriso delicado ainda o perseguiam em sonhos.

- Sasuke!

Ele se virou e encontrou Naruto a alguns passos de si. Esperou que ele se aproximasse mais para perguntar:

- O que foi, Naruto?

- Está pensando nela? – vendo o olhar irritado do Capitão teve quase certeza que acertara o assunto. – Se quiser podemos passar por Carlton na volta...

- Não, eu não vou vê-la nunca mais – comentou vazio.

- Você disse que prometeu voltar a encontra-la...

Sasuke odiava quando Naruto tocava naquele assunto, quando explicara por cima o que acontecera aos seus nove anos, esperava que o garoto não tocasse naquele assunto nunca mais: - A essa altura ela já deve ter se esquecido de mim. "E eu nunca poderia forçar esse eu sujo naquele anjo" concluiu em pensamento.

Quando desceu da carruagem, Hinata viu um monte de "cavalheiros" vindo em sua direção e pedindo uma dança. Neji foi útil para alguma coisa e manteve-os longe dela. Hinata aproveitou e correu para dentro do salão e escolheu o lugar mais longe da multidão.

- Hinata, vamos chegar mais perto do baile! – exclamou Hanabi chateada.

- Você pode ir – falou dando de ombros. – Eu vou ficar aqui.

Viu a irmã se afastar com uma Isabella, que lhe lançava olhares duvidosos. Sentou-se e não pretendia levantar de jeito nenhum. E foi isso que fez. Neji, como o esperado estava a seu lado, como um verdadeira sombra.

A garota viu a irmã dançar e sorrir como nunca antes, sabia o quanto a menina gostava daquele tipo de coisas, por isso nunca negava em leva-la, por mais que detestasse aquilo. Só que daquela vez, Hinata sentia-se sozinha, vendo Hanabi e Isabella tão longe e sem poder entrar em contato Kiba, a morena percebeu o quanto era solitária.

Ela ficou sentada e passouquase três horas sentada na cadeira sem se mexer, apenas recusando pedidos de dança e observando as pessoas festejarem animadas. "Pelo menos elas estão assim" pensou. Cansada de continuar sentada, a garota pediu licença para o primo e disse que ia ao banheiro. "Melhor que ficar fazendo nada" e para sua alegria o banheiro era no interior da casa.

Quando Sasuke deu a ordem, Tenten e Temari entraram chutando a porta. Os presentes estavam confusos por causa da bebida e pareciam perdidos. Temari levantou duas pistolas e gritou:

- É melhor ficarem parados ou eu vou atirar!

- Quem você pensa que é? – questionou um dos guardas avançando. Para o a histeria de todos, a mulher loira atirou no meio da cabeça do homem.

- Eu vou repetir: fiquem parados ou eu vou atirar!

Todos os presentes sentaram-se no chão e abaixaram a cabeça assustados. Neji abraçou Hanabi, que estava assustada e olhou preocupado para Isabella.

- Você viu a Hinata? – sussurrou para a empregada.

- Não! Achei que ela estivesse com você! – exclamou horrorizada.

- Vocês fiquem quietos! – rosnou Tenten para os dois, Neji a encarou desafiador, coisa que chamou e muita a atenção da morena.

Sasuke caminhou pelo meio dos reféns, observava a todos de modo inexpressivo e cruel. Sabia que as garotas queriam uma carnificina, mas daquela vez não valia a pena. Viu as meninas começarem a recolher as coisas de valor dos presentes e sorriu. "Hoje vai ser um bom dia" pensou enquanto se aproximava do conde Marshall.

Com extrema frieza, tirou sua espada da bainha e colocou no pescoço do conde, fazendo com que todos os guardas se mantivessem afastados. "Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu pensei" concluiu com um sorriso.

Shikamaru e Naruto invadiram a casa e entraram sem grandes problemas, todos os empregados estavam ocupados com a festa. Subiram para o segundo andar e arrombaram a porta do escritório do conde.

- Shikamaru, recolha tudo, vou verificar a casa.

O moreno apenas grunhiu enquanto o loiro saia. Naruto caminhou pela casa, esperava encontrar algo interessante, mas pelo que via não existia nada de importante além do dinheiro do homem. "Cara sem graça" pensou um pouco decepcionado.

Quando estava chegando perto dos banheiros, ouviu um barulho e recuou, esperando para ver quem sairia dali. O que viu deixou o loiro em choque. A mulher tinha longos cabelos azulados e um corpo de deixar qualquer homem doido, quando ela virou o rosto na sua direção, a boca dele caiu aberta. "Que olhos são esses, Meu Deus!" pensou quando viu os olhos perolados.

- Hã, com licença... Tudo bem?

Naruto engoliu em seco, ela não só parecia uma fada, como tinha uma voz tão suave e delicada que fez o homem pensar que poderia estar vendo uma miragem.

- Senhor?

- Eu estou bem – respondeu engolindo em seco. – O que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?

- Estava usando o banheiro e... Por que o senhor quer saber? – inqueriu desconfiada.

Naruto não ouviu a pergunta dela, estava muito distraído encarando os lábios rosados para dar alguma atenção ao que ela dizia. "Por Deus, estou agindo como um idiota" pensou sacudindo a cabeça.

Desconfiada com tudo aquilo, Hinata deu dois passos hesitantes para trás e disse: - Bem, se me der licença, vou voltar para o salão.

Com passos rápidos o loiro alcançou sua mão e a segurou. Ficou impressionado com a maciez de sua pele, mas se obrigou a focar sua atenção na dama. Sim, ele tinha certeza que ela era uma dama.

- O que está fazendo?! Solte-me imediatamente!

- Desculpe, senhorita, mas você não vai a lugar algum.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer o que fazer? – rebatou. Hinata estava tão irritada que não notou que ele tocava sua pele, por baixo da manga do vestido.

- Eu estou te fazendo um favor, então você vai me escu...

- Naruto, precisamos voltar! – Shikamaru parou e olhou confuso para a mulher de olhos perolados. – Quem é ela, Naruto?!

- É só uma garota e...

- Sabe que não podíamos deixar ninguém nos ver!

Não tiveram mais tempo para discutir, ouviram passos e gritos dos soldados. Shikamaru xingou e encarou Naruto, que não parecia saber o que fazer com a garota. Decidida que estava em uma boa encrenca, Hinata ia começar a gritar, quando sentiu o loiro tampar sua boca e joga-la em cima de seu ombro.

- Depois decidimos o que fazer, vamos logo Shikamaru!

Sasuke, satisfeito com a coleta, esperou apenas mais alguns minutos para ordenar a retirada. Temari e Tenten esperaram que o Capitão saísse para fecharem as portas e saírem correndo atrás deles. Claro que antes de sair, Sasuke cortou o pescoço do conde, deixando algum trabalho para os guardas que estavam ali.

Neji pulou em pé como um gato e se virou para a empregada: - Isabella, fique aqui com Hanabi, eu tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre tudo isso!

Depois que terminou de falar correu para as portas e saiu. Tinha pressa em encontrar aqueles ladrões.

Naruto não tinha dificuldades em carregar aquela garota, era leve como uma pena, mas ela se debatia muito e o xingava, o que ela não sabia era que aquilo só estava mexendo com sua libido. Quando chegaram ao porto, coloco-a no chão e a segurou pelos ombros.

- Você é uma moça difícil, hein?

- Me larga!

Naruto não resistiu. A cada xingamento educado que ela lhe lançava, seu coração palpitava forte. "Acho que estou ficando louco" pensou puxando-a para perto. Colou seus lábios nos dela com voracidade. E quando percebeu que ela não parou de lutar nenhum momento sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Hinata se debateu com mais força quando sentiu sua boca ser invadida pela língua dele, tentou morde-lo, mas ele escapou e continuou beijando. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da menina conforme a ideia de ser violada chegava com força a sua cabeça.

Naruto só se afastou quando ouviu um "Uau!" vindo da floresta. Viu Tenten com um olhar malicioso e uma sobrancelha arqueada, ao lado da morena estava Temari que ria como se tivesse visto a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Sasuke estava parado ao lado delas, com uma expressão muito assustadora.

- O que você está fazendo, Naruto? – questionou irritado. Não imaginava como aquele idiota podia colocar o plano todo em risco por causa de uma mulher. Em nenhum momento o moreno olhou para a garota, estava mais interessado em esganar o loiro.

- Desculpe, Capitão – falou, mas ele não parecia nem um pouco arrependido. Sasuke percebeu que ele fazia força para segurar a garota que se debatia. – Ela nos viu então tive que traze-la.

- O quão retardado...

- Senhorita Hinata!

As garotas se viraram com armas em punho. Shikamaru segurou o ouro como se fosse o mais precioso no momento. Naruto passou a mão na cintura da garota e prendeu-a mais perto de si. Sasuke, que se virara por impulso, sentiu o coração falhar algumas batidas quando ouviu aquele nome. "Não pode ser ela!" pensou com urgência.

- Neji! Socorro!

Sasuke se virou e, depois de treze anos, pode ver os olhos perolados dos quais tanto sentia falta. Hinata parou de se debater quando viu aqueles olhos ônix, estava tão pasma que não sabia o que fazer. Quando viu o rosto angelical marcado pelas lágrimas, Sasuke teve vontade de matar o melhor amigo. Tenten e Temari se aproximaram de Neji devagar.

- O que fazemos com eles, Capitão? – perguntou Temari apressada. Precisavam embarcar e sair, logo amanheceria e aquilo seria terrível. Mas Sasuke não pareceu ouvir, ainda estava preso àqueles olhos, engoliu em seco. "O que eu vou fazer?" – Capitão?!

Percebendo a urgência na voz de sua subordinada, Sasuke se virou e viu que o Sol estava quase despontando. Xingou-se por travar em uma hora tão crucial e ordenou: - Coloquem os dois no navio! Vamos decidir o que fazer com eles lá! Embarcar imediatamente!

Temari e Tenten tiveram alguma dificuldade para pegar o Hyuuga, mas quando ele viu o loiro carregar Hinata como uma princesa, mesmo ela se debatendo com força, se deixou levar e entrou no navio a pontapés. Shikamaru e Sasuke foram os últimos a subir.

Chouji e Sakura viam os prisioneiros serem amarrados e amordaçados, depois toda a tripulação correu para preparar o barco e zarparam. Os dois, cozinheiro e empregada, estavam confusos com tudo aquilo.

Naruto parou ao lado do Sasuke, que estava no timão, e perguntou enquanto observava a garota que fizera seu sangue ferver.

- Se você for mandar mata-la, pode me deixar aproveitar primeiro? – questionou malicioso.

- Você não vai encostar mais nenhum dedo nela, Naruto. Nunca mais – rosnou frio.

Percebendo a ameaça na voz do outro, Naruto se virou e engoliu em seco, nunca tinha visto o Capitão tão assustador. Olhou mais uma vez para a garota, tentando entender o que acontecera, e ao ver os olhos irritados fixados em si foi que percebeu. "Eles parecem pérolas...".

- Ela é a garota?! – questionou chocado.

- Sim. É a garota.

Ao admitir em voz alta, Sasuke sentiu o coração palpitar, esperara tanto tempo para vê-la que não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Estava perdido, com todas as letras em maiúsculo. Olhou para a garota que parecia estar querendo matar alguém e engoliu em seco pela primeira vez na vida. "O que eu vou fazer?" pensou confuso. Entretanto, além da confusão, sentiu uma coisa apertar seu peito. Uma coisa quente e confortável. "Eu estou fodido!" concluiu.

E então, o que acharam? Digam-me em seus reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:Alto-mar

Hinata suspirou internamente. Estava começando a ficar dolorida por causa das cordas e tinha certeza que ficaria cheia de marcadas roxas e vermelhas depois. "Sem contar meus machucados psicológicos por causa daquele maldito beijo" pensou se mexendo com mais força. Estava cansada de estar presa, literalmente dessa vez.

Agora que estavam em alto-mar todos pareciam alheios e si e a seu primo, como se estivessem se esquecido. Suspirou mais uma vez e olhou para cima, Sasuke estava no leme, ele deveria estar prestando atenção nas coordenadas, mas não tirava os olhos dela. Foi naquele momento que ela percebeu a saudade que sentia, mas estava com tanta raiva por sua situação que não iria admitir aquilo nunca. "Esse idiota sequestrou a mim e ao meu primo!" pensou indignada.

Sasuke não perdia sua pose fria, mas não conseguia parar de se preocupar com a garota amarrada. Já decretara que não matariam ninguém, mas como explicaria que apenas deixaria os dois irem? Estava com um problema e ficou pior quando Sakura subiu e começou a se esfregar em si.

- Sakura, pare!

- Mas, Capitão, você sempre gosta de uma brincadeirinha de manhã – murmurou com a voz sedosa.

- Sakura, eu mandei você parar.

- Mas eu não quero – sorriu abraçando-o. Seu corpete estava quase solto.

Hinata arregalou os olhos quando viu aquilo. Sentiu seu estômago revirar e os olhos marejarem, ficou furiosa por nenhum motivo aparente. Estava a ponto de começar a se debater de novo quando viu os olhos azuis que tanto odiava.

- E aí, boneca?

Sabia que estava arriscando a própria cabeça, mas a "cabeça de baixo" estava falando mais alto daquela vez. Gostava da ideia dos olhos perolados e raivosos em si. "E no final, eu nem sei se o Sasuke está interessado nela. É só sua amiga de infância!" pensou com um dar de ombros. "Eu vou apanhar depois dessa, mas vale a pena".

Com cuidado, ele tirou a mordaça que ela usava. Hinata agradeceu por ter alívio em alguma dor, mas quase gritou quando viu a cabeleira loira perto demais de si.

- Vamos terminar o que começamos antes? – ofereceu com um sorriso safado.

O que Naruto não esperava era que a garota reagisse. Tinha certeza que ela era delicada como uma boneca, mas não que era tão doida. Quando ele estava perto o suficiente para beija-la, Hinata deu-lhe uma cabeçada no nariz, fazendo-o gritar.

- Sua louca! – Naruto segurava o nariz, que para a felicidade de Hinata, estava sangrando.

A tripulação, que só percebera que Naruto tinha se aproximado dos reféns agora, olhava para a cena com sorrisos divertidos nos rostos. Menos Sasuke, este ficara tão bravo que descera voando de onde estava.

- Isso é para você aprender a ficar longe de mim! – decretou Hinata com o nariz em pé.

Irritado, Naruto pegou-a pelos cabelos e puxou para trás com violência. A garota soltou um gemido de dor, nunca tinha sentido nada tão ruim. Neji começou a se mexer com urgência e os outros apenas observavam como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Quem você pensa que é, sua vadia? Deveria estar feliz em receber minha atenção – falou em voz baixa.

- Quem você pensa que é para tentar essas coisas comigo? – retrucou indignada. Hinata decidiu que nunca mais ficaria calada aguentando os absurdos a sua volta. – E quem está chamando aqui de vadia? Não sou como as mulheres que você pega por aí!

Naruto puxou mais os cabelos dela, estava com tanta raiva que poderia soca-la. Os olhos perolados que estavam fixados nele eram tão desafiadores que ele se distraiu, foi nesse momento que ele sentiu-se ser puxado e jogado para trás. Sasuke estava sério e encarava Naruto com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Acabou com o pequeno show? – perguntou irônico. – Agora vai limpar esse nariz, seu idiota.

- É, mas controle essa maluca! – retrucou se levantando e indo para o interior do navio.

Sasuke se virou e viu os olhos perolados em si, ainda estavam com um brilho desafiador, mas suavizaram um pouco. Com um suspiro, tirou sua adaga da bainha da perna e abaixou na altura dela. Todos acharam que chegara o fim para a garota atrevida, mas ele cortou as cordas que os prendiam ao mastro.

- Levem-nos para celas separadas – comandou olhando para Temari e Tenten.

As garotas correram para leva-los. Sasuke se virou para Sakura com um olhar irritado: - Se você chegar perto de mim sem autorização, eu vou joga-la em alto-mar. Entendeu? E vá mandar que Chouji prepare o almoço.

Ela concordou assustada e saiu correndo para a cozinha. Sasuke ia voltar para o leme, mas viu Shikamaru observando-o com curiosidade.

- O que foi?

- Só estava pensando em quem será aquela garota... – comentou sem tirar os olhos do Capitão. – Vocês pareciam se conhecer.

- Shikamaru, não se meta – avisou frio.

O estrategista deu de ombros e voltou a se deitar onde estava antes. Quando Sasuke pegou o leme já tinha decidido o que faria com Hinata.

A Hyuuga estava sentada no cantinho da cela, bem afastada da porta. Estava assustada com tudo que tinha acontecido e sentia-se suja por ter sido tocada por aquele animal loiro além de não conseguir nem pensar em aproveitar sua primeira viagem de navio.

Quando ouviu a porta se abrir, levantou a cabeça e se encolheu mais, rezava para que não fosse aquele loiro. Para seu alívio, Sasuke entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela relaxou visivelmente, mas não tanto para ficar tranquila.

Vendo as reações da menina, o Capitão – que deveria ser cruel e indiferente – se sentiu culpado por tê-la feito passar por aquilo.

- Hinata?

- É você mesmo, Sasuke?

- Sim, sou eu.

Ela se levantou e, para a surpresa do moreno, o abraçou com carinho. Estava com medo, mas a felicidade de reencontra-lo era maior. Sasuke cedeu ao seu sonho de criança e devolveu o abraço, por mais que não pudesse, sentia-se aliviado por poder vê-la de novo. Afastou-a com cuidado e olhou nos olhos perolados.

- Faz tanto tempo...

- Sim, faz – concordou com uma mão em seu rosto. –Você está bem? Aquele idiota loiro não te machucou, não é?

- Só a minha dignidade... Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo, sabe? – ela comentou com um sorrisinho triste.

Sasuke respirou fundo, não podia socar seu melhor amigo, não é? "Talvez uma vez não seja ruim" pensou irritado. Fê-la se sentar em um dos bancos que tinha ali e segurou suas mãos com carinho.

- Sinto muito pela irresponsabilidade do idiota – murmurou pesaroso. – Se eu pudesse teria impedido, Hinata, mas você reagiu bem. Agora ele não vai querer chegar mais perto de você, pelo bem do nariz dele.

Ela deu um sorriso relaxado e ficou um pouco mais tranquila. Sasuke engoliu em seco, aquele sorriso ainda parecia com o de um anjo. Ele se obrigou a se controlar e olhou para ela, agora sério.

- Hinata, enquanto você estiver aqui vai ter que me fazer um favor.

- O quê? – perguntou confusa.

- Não pode dizer a ninguém que me conhece.

- Por quê?

- É para sua segurança... – o olhar dela dizia que aquela explicação não fora o suficiente. – Vamos dizer que eu sou o pirata mais procurado dos sete mares e ter qualquer relação comigo é o pior para você.

- Pirata?! – agora sim ela estava chocada. Perder seu primeiro beijo, tudo bem, ela podia superar; ser sequestrada e levada para um lugar de onde não podia fugir, tudo bem, ela com certeza não ia ficar tão traumatizada; mas saber que o pequeno e gentil Sasuke que conhecera se tornara em um pirata foi demais. – Por quê?

O semblante dele ficou vazio, o que fez Hinata se perguntar o que poderia ter acontecido com ele naqueles anos. Esticou a mão e tocou-lhe a fronte, chamando sua atenção.

- Não precisa me responder, não parece confortável – murmurou preocupada. – Eu vou fingir que não te conheço, se isso te deixar tranquilo.

Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e puxou-a para mais um abraço. Depois se levantou e disse que logo o almoço chegaria e saiu. Hinata se recostou na parede e, pela primeira vez, olhou pela janelinha. O Mar estava começando a se agitar, a ficar turbulento; aquele era o mesmo Mar que observava quando criança, mas ao mesmo tempo não era mais o mesmo. "Ou fui eu quem mudei" pensou ainda com os olhos Ônix na cabeça.

Sasuke encontrou sua tripulação toda na cozinha. Encarou-os com indiferença e sentou-se em seu lugar habitual. Tenten foi a única que teve coragem de perguntar.

- O que faremos com os prisioneiros, Capitão?

- Vamos deixa-los até voltarmos a terra, depois decidimos.

Todos concordaram e voltaram a comer. Mais tarde, naquela noite, enquanto Naruto estava ao leme, Tenten se esgueirou até as celas e abriu a primeira porta. Encontrou a garota de olhos perolados, deitada no colchão do lugar, parecia dormir.

- Está acordada? – perguntou.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou a Hyuuga levantando e esfregando os olhos.

- Só quis ver como era a nossa prisioneira – respondeu sorrindo. –Estava curiosa.

- Ah, bem... Acho que já matou sua curiosidade – murmurou a menor com um suspiro. – Sinto muito se eu e meu primo estamos atrapalhando sua viagem.

Tenten sentiu vontade de apertar lhe as bochechas. Como alguém que era prisioneira pedia desculpas por achar que estava atrapalhando? A especialista em armas sentou-se em um banquinho, perto da garota, e voltou a sorrir, agora de uma forma menos irônica.

- Não se preocupe! Vocês não estão atrapalhando – explicou chamando a atenção da garota. – E é bom que você esteja aqui, uma companhia feminina normal, para variar.

Hinata deu uma risadinha e ela e Tenten começaram a discutir sobre assuntos supérfluos. A menor sentiu-se menos solitária, mas ainda estava preocupada.

- Posso pedir uma coisa, Tenten?

- Desde que não seja para sair – comentou a outra dando de ombros. – Pode pedir qualquer coisa.

- Não é isso... Eu gostaria que você visse se meu primo está bem, sabe? Ele me se meteu nessa para me ajudar, então estou preocupada.

- Ah, isso eu posso fazer com certeza! – exclamou a outra. – Espere um minuto.

Tenten saiu da sala e tomou o cuidado de trancar a porta, por mais que soubesse que não teria para onde ela ir mesmo que fugisse. Foi até a cela ao lado e olhou pela janelinha da porta. Neji estava deitado, ressonando. Destrancou e entrou.

Olhou bem para ele. Aquele homem parecia uma boneca, isso, boneca, porque com o cabelo comprido e a pele branquinha ele lembrava muito uma mulher. Curiosa, Tenten tocou na ponta de seu nariz. "Além de parecer uma garota, tem a pele de uma também" pensou com um sorrisinho. Vendo que estava bem, decidiu voltar para avisar à Hinata.

Quando foi se levantar, sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado e as costas bateram contra o chão. Grunhiu com dor e ao abrir os olhos viu uma cascata castanha cair em seu rosto. Um par de olhos perolados a observavam, mas o brilho deles eram bem diferentes dos da garota. Tenten levou dez segundos para pensar tudo aquilo e perceber sua situação.

- O que está fazendo?! – rosnou tentando empurra-lo para longe. – É melhor você me soltar!

- Se não o quê? – rebateu Neji com frieza.

Tenten sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar com aquela voz. Seu ventre pareceu entrar em combustão e a mulher teve que bufar irritada pela reação do próprio corpo. "Isso não é hora para ficar excitada!" gritou para si mesma.

- Se não eu vou cortar o seu rostinho perfeito, moça! – ela cuspiu as palavras, mas ainda sentia seu corpo pedindo por outras coisas.

Neji olhou para a garota com uma sobrancelha arqueada, duvidava muito que ela pudesse se soltar ou fazer algo contra si. Esse foi seu primeiro engano. Tenten usou a cintura e as pernas para dar um giro e derrubou-o no chão. O segundo engano do Hyuuga foi ter se distraído e deixado que ela subisse por cima, colocando a faca em seu pescoço.

- Eu avisei – murmurou sorrindo vitoriosa.

Neji estava pronto para retrucar e lutar com ela, aquela mulher batalhava como um homem, mas foi impedido por lábios que se colaram aos seus. Tenten sabia que levaria a maior bronca do Capitão se ele descobrisse, mas fez o que seu corpo queria e agarrou o Hyuuga. Quando se separaram, Neji tinha as faces vermelhas e ela um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Os dois estavam com a respiração entrecortada e embaixo de si a mulher podia sentir um volume interessante nas calças dele.

- Muito bom – murmurou ela se levantando.

O Hyuuga viu-a sair como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Deitou-se de lado e tentou pensar em coisas que fizessem seu corpo relaxar, principalmente uma parte que estava especialmente dura.

Depois de falar para Hinata que o primo estava bem, Tenten voltou para a parte de cima do barco e encontrou Naruto no leme.

- E ai, o nariz está melhor?

Naruto apenas a ignorou e continuou prestando atenção no caminho a seguir. Ela deu de ombros e se sentou na escadinha que levava até o leme. Viu o Capitão na ponta do barco, parecia pensativo, deu de ombros de novo e se encostou para fechar os olhos. "Cada um com seus problemas" foi o que passou em sua mente antes de cochilar.

Na outra ponta do navio, Sasuke observava calado o Mar. Estava tentando decidir como tiraria Hinata e o primo dela dali vivos, ainda mais se descobrissem que ela era alguém importante para ele. "Que nunca te aceitaria" murmurou uma vozinha em sua cabeça.

O Capitão poderia estar distraído, mas viu o outro navio com clareza. Sasuke conhecia aquele navio, era de um dos mais arrogantes corsários que existiam. O moreno deu um sorrisinho de lado e percebeu que aquele seria uma boa hora para acabar com a concorrência, foi até o timão, perto de seu segundo no comando.

- Você viu o "Sheilla"?

- Vi, sim, Capitão!

- Pois bem, vá lá embaixo e chame Temari e Shikamaru, vamos ter um pouco de diversão.

O sorriso assassino de Naruto surgiu como um raio. Ele concordou com a cabeça e correu para baixo, acertando Tenten quando passou para acorda-la. Ela olhou irritada para o Capitão, que apenas apontou para frente e sacou sua espada. Quando a mulher viu o outro navio, deu um sorriso feliz. "É hora da diversão!".


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Corsários

O "Sheilla" lançou as garras para ligarem os dois navios. Os piratas pularam para o barco menor e riram por seu tamanho. Sasuke estava no timão, apenas observando os corsários se aproximarem.

- Ora, ora, se não é o temido Capitão Uchiha – comentou o líder que acabava de pular para o deque.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Orochimaru? – perguntou Sasuke indiferente.

Temari, Tenten e Naruto foram colocados no meio do deque, juntos e em círculo. Shikamaru estava um pouco atrás do seu Capitão, apenas observando com cara de tédio. Sasuke desceu e parou em frente àOrochimaru.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Shikamaru via o grande arrogante dos mares, Orochimaru. Tinha ouvido falar várias coisas sobre aquele homem, mas não esperava que metade fosse verdade. E estava certo, metade não era verdade, o problema era que: a parte ruim era a verdadeira.

- Esses são os meus mares, eu quem deveria estar perguntando o que vocês estão fazendo aqui – devolveu com um sorriso sugestivo. – Ou você veio aqui para aceitar minha proposta?

Sasuke grunhiu com nojo e olhou para o outro homem como se ele fosse lixo. Claro que sendo um pirata mais velho, Orochimaru pode ler facilmente a expressão do garoto e sorriu com aquilo.

- Vamos, Sasuke, qual o mal em se tornar meu garoto?

Aquela foi a gota para a paciência do Capitão. Ele olhou para Naruto, que entendeu perfeitamente a mensagem, o loiro sorriu e chutou o peito do corsário que estava mais perto. A gritaria começou no segundo seguinte.

Tenten sacou suas duas espadas e começou a matar cada um que cruzava seu caminho. Ela parecia dançar entre os homens e os acertava antes que percebessem o que estava acontecendo.

Temari era bem menos delicada. Ela pegou as pistolas e acertava todos na cabeça ou no coração, mais limpo e rápido que Tenten e tão eficaz quanto. As duas mulheres estavam uma com as costas grudadas na outra. "A dupla perfeita" pensou Sasuke com um aceno de cabeça satisfeito.

Naruto parecia um maluco. Ele sempre ficava animado demais quando estava lutando. O loiro era ótimo tecnicamente, mas era apressado e fazia muita bagunça. Todos os piratas que ele atacava caiam no chão e, como não morriam imediatamente, ficavam sangrando até acabar sua dor. "Ele precisa parar de ser um inconsequente" Sasuke revirou os olhos para a atitude do idiota.

Orochimaru apenas observava a cena, depois se virou para Sasuke com um sorriso: - Uma armadilha, hã? Não esperava menos de você e de sua infame tripulação, Capitão. Mas, será que você conseguiu prever tudo?

Sasuke demorou um segundo tarde demais para entender o que ele dizia, quando ia mandar Shikamaru descer, Kabuto e Juugo, os fiéis seguidores de Orochimaru, apareceram segurando Hinata e Sakura, respectivamente. Elas tinham olhares assustados, mas a rosada gritava por ajuda.

Hinata observava a tudo assustada e muito irritada. "Já não bastava eu ser uma prisioneira, agora sou sequestrada dos meus sequestradores?" pensou indignada. A única coisa que a impedia de se debater e gritar era a faca pressionada em seu pescoço.

Orochimaru sorriu ainda mais ao ver a expressão transtornada do garoto Uchiha. Viu o resto da tripulação do "Pérola" parar de lutar e olhar para a rosada hesitante. O loiro parecia ser o que ligava menos, pois era o único que continuava de olho nos intrusos.

- Finalmente eu achei a queridinha do Capitão Uchiha – comentou Orochimaru se aproximando de Sakura. Curiosa com o que ele estava falando, Hinata virou um pouco o rosto na direção do intruso, para poder prestar atenção. – Fiquei sabendo que você escolheu uma garota para levar a bordo e ter sempre que quisesse, sua favorita... Mas não imaginei que seria uma mulher tão sem graça.

Ele usou sua faca para cortar a parte de cima do vestido de Sakura, que chorava desesperada por ajuda. Hinata tinha os olhos arregalados e ficou ainda mais assustada em ver que nenhum deles parecia preocupado com o que ele fazia à rosada. Indignada, a morena começou a se debater e, quando conseguiu se soltar por Kabuto estar distraído, virou-se para Orochimaru com o dedo apontado para ele.

- Por que você não para de aterroriza-la e vai para as profundezas do Mar, que é o seu lugar? – perguntou séria.

Sasuke quase teve um ataque, ver Hinata se atirando para defender a rosada deixou todos de boca aberta. A garota não parecia notar o perigo que estava correndo e continuou encarando Orochimari como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

O pirata velho não era afeiçoado a mulheres, mas os olhos perolados eram uma novidade para si. Deixou a rosada de lado e se aproximou da garota atrevida. Sasuke ia puxar sua espada, mas Shikamaru segurou seu braço. "Vai ser pior se você fizer isso" avisou com o olhar.

- Se eu parar de aterroriza-la vou ganhar o que em troca? – sibilou com um sorriso divertido.

- O direito de sair com vida.

Hinata falou de um jeito tão sério que todos realmente acreditaram que ela poderia matar alguém, menos Sasuke, este estava cada vez mais aflito em ver Orochimaru olhar daquele jeito sombrio para ela. Quando ele deu um passo em sua direção e se afastou de Sakura, Hinata sorriu satisfeita, deixando o homem – que mais parecia uma cobra – curioso.

- Você não vai sorrir assim depois das coisas que eu fizer com você – Orochimaru estava rosnando com raiva, estava cansado daquele showzinho dela.

- Ah! Mas você não vai fazer nada com ninguém!

- Do que você está falando?

Orochimaru não soube o que o atingiu. Kabuto foi lento para revidar e sentiu um pedaço de madeira na mandíbula. Neji segurava a madeira e ajudou Sakura, que fora largada por Juugo que segurara seu chefe, a se manter em pé.

Naruto aproveitou a distração e voltou a atacar os corsários. Tenten e Temari pegaram a deixa e correram para onde estavam as garras, para libertar o "Pérola". Sasuke avançou e puxou o braço de Hinata. Shikamaru voltou correndo para o timão, virando-o para mudar a direção do navio.

Os corsários que ainda estavam vivos tentaram pular de volta para o "Sheilla", mas a maioria caiu na água por causa da distância. Juugo conseguiu salvar o seu Capitão e Kabuto e pulou na água, esperando as cordas para puxa-los.

A última coisa que Orochimaru viu, depois que acordou, foi o "Pérola" se afastando com uma velocidade inacreditável, fazendo valer o apelido que ganhara.

A tripulação e os Hyuugas estavam todos no deque, eles observavam o Capitão, que andava de um lado para o outro. Uchiha Sasuke era assustador quando estava bravo e ainda mais assustador quando aquela raiva era direcionada; Hinata descobriu aquilo da pior maneira possível: experimentando.

- Você ficou louca? – perguntou Sasuke parado em frente a ela. A essa altura, Sakura já havia se trocado e Chouji saíra do seu esconderijo na cozinha. – Ele poderia tê-la matado antes que você terminasse sou showzinho!

- Mas ele não fez – retrucou. Por mais que estivesse mostrando uma expressão indignada, Hinata estava muito assustada com a atitude de Sasuke. – E vocês nem tentaram ajudar a senhorita Haruno! Ela quem estava mais perto de ser morta por culpa sua! Ela estava chorando, Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus!

Todos estavam muito interessados naquela conversa. Para as garotas, Sasuke e Hinata pareciam algum tipo de casal muito estranho e Sakura começou a ficar com ciúmes daquela garota nova. Foi naquela discussão que Shikamaru descobriu o que precisava sobre aqueles dois e Naruto chegou à conclusão de que o amigo realmente gostava daquela enlouquecida. Neji estava tão confuso que não sabia para quem olhar.

- Quando Sakura pediu para vir, sabia que correria riscos – sibilou o Capitão. Sasuke não sabia o que o deixara mais irritado, se foi ter sido engando por Orochimaru e Hinata ter sido pega ou se foi pela garota ter praticamente se atirado à sorte e enfrentada aquele lunático. "Eu tentando fazê-la ficar fora de perigo e ela se jogando nele!" completou em pensamento.

- Mas você deveria protegê-la! Ela não é sua favorita ou coisa do tipo? – retrucou Hinata ainda com o tom indignado. Não tinha certeza do que era ser "a favorita" para o moreno, mas sentiu um embrulho no estômago só da ideia do que poderia ser. – E é sua responsabilidade como Capitão!

Quando ela gritou aquilo, Sasuke pegou em seu braço de forma brusca e puxou-a até que ficassem com os rostos centímetros de distância um do outro. O aperto era tão firme que Hinata se encolheu com dor.

- Sakura não é nada mais que uma empregada que pode ser substituída – murmurou sombrio. – Aqui ou as pessoas sobrevivem ou morrem. Ninguém depende de ninguém.

Hinata se separou dele bruscamente. Ela e Sasuke se encararam por mais alguns segundos, os dois convencidos que o outro estava sendo um infantil e irresponsável. As pessoas que observavam a cena não sabiam quem estava mais errado, mas a tripulação sabia que o Capitão quis dizer cada uma daquelas palavras e ele não estava totalmente errado, era vida ou morte.

A Hyuuga deu-lhe as costas e voltou para sua cela. Estava decidida a ficar lá até voltarem a terra firma e poder ficar bem longe daquele homem. "Ele com certeza não é mais o mesmo Sasuke que conheci!" pensou fechando a porta devagar. Sasuke desceu para seu quarto, todos puderam ouvir a porta bater. "Quem ela pensa que é para se colocar em perigo como se a vida não valesse nada?" bufou se jogando em sua cama.

Naruto assumiu o leme e Shikamaru parou a seu lado, para poder mostrar lhe o caminho que escolhera no mapa. Temari acompanhou Sakura até a cozinha, onde ajudaria a rosada a tratar de algumas feridas. Tenten encarou Neji com um sorriso safado, o que deixou o Hyuuga vermelho e fê-lo correr de volta para sua cela.

Na manhã seguinte, Naruto bateu à porta do Capitão e esperou que ele respondesse. Quando não ouviu nada, abriu a porta sem cerimônias. Sasuke estava dormindo, jogado do mesmo jeito que estava na noite anterior.

- Capitão! Acorda! – falou parado ao lado da cama.

Sasuke virou a cabeça e encarou o loiro com um olhar irritado. Estava com o rosto todo amaçado e o cabelo bagunçado, suas roupas só não estavam no mesmo jeito porque as tirara antes de dormir.

- O que você quer?

- Precisamos que dê as ordens de hoje, Capitão – Naruto estava se divertindo com a expressão do outro. Tinha certeza que toda aquela raiva tinha um motivo bem específico. – E acho que está com falta de sexo, Sakura está à disposição, sabe...

- Eu não quero saber da Sakura – retrucou sem se levantar. – Hoje você e Shikamaru vão cuidar de tudo, só me chamem se for algo importante ou perigoso.

- Ok, mas ainda acho que esse mau-humor é falta de sexo – insistiu sabendo que o moreno ficaria irritado. – Sabe, acho que a Hinata deve ser boa nessas coisas... Você viu o tamanho daqueles peitos?

- Naruto, se disser mais uma palavra sobre ela eu vou cortar seu língua fora – ameaçou encarando-o.

Naruto sentiu um calafrio subir sua espinha quando viu os olhos do outro com uma cor avermelhada. Resmungou algo e saiu correndo do quarto, não tinha vontade nenhuma de mexer com Sasuke quando ele estava realmente irritado. "Ele não ganhou o título de cruel à toa".

Em Carlton, Hyuuga Hanabi via o pai andar de um lado para o outro da sala, estava morrendo de preocupação com a filha e o sobrinho. A menor estava encolhida no sofá, abraçava as próprias pernas e tentava secar o rosto inutilmente.

Estava em um estado pior que o pai, mesmo sendo mais impessoal e indiferente que Hinata, ainda era uma criança e sentia falta das duas pessoas em quem mais confiava. Hyuuga Hiashi procurava por notícias da filha e do sobrinho há dias, mas não conseguia encontrar nada.

- Droga! – gritou irritado.

Isabella entrou no cômodo no momento que ele gritou. A empregada se aproximou devagar e abraçou Hanabi que recomeçara a chorar. Vendo que tinha assustado a mais nova, Hiashi se abaixou e tocou sua bochecha com carinho paternal.

- Não se preocupe, Hana. Papai vai trazer os dois de volta. Pode confiar em mim? – perguntou sério.

A menina concordou com a cabeça e parou de chorar. Acreditava mesmo que o pai arranjaria um jeito de encontrar os dois. Isabella, por outro lado, não estava tão certa da capacidade do senhor Hyuuga de encontrar os piratas que levaram os dois. "Vamos precisar de uma ajuda diferente" engoliu em seco.

Quando Hiashi saiu para buscar mais recursos e decidir novos jeitos para sua tarefa, Isabella pegou a mão de Hanabi e a obrigou a se levantar.

- O que foi, Bella? – perguntou a menor intrigada.

- Venha, vamos fazer buscas nós mesmas.

As duas saíram apressadas, Isabella sabia que Hiashi nunca concordaria com aquilo, mas precisavam de mais outras maneiras para encontrar os dois. Hanabi seguia curiosa a empregada, imaginava para onde estavam indo, só não entendia para que.

Chegaram às docas em pouco tempo. Isabella arrastou a mais nova consigo até encontrarem o navio que procurava. Ficou olhando para cima, esperando algum sinal do homem com cara de cachorro. "A Hinata arranja cada amigo, meu Deus!" pensou inconformada.

Um moleque magricela viu as duas e subiu no parapeito: - Precisam de algo, moças?

- Estou procurando o marujo Inuzuka! – gritou Isabella de volta. – É esse o navio em que ele trabalha, não é?

- Sim, espere um pouco.

Ele desceu com agilidade e correu pelo navio. Quando encontrou o professor, parou a seu lado e começou a pular, quase tão agitado quanto uma criancinha: - Kiba, Kiba!

- O que você quer, Konohamaru? – perguntou cansado. Naquele momento, tudo que Kiba queria era poder sentar e comer algo.

- Tem uma moça te procurando – explicou levando-o até a prancha para descer. – Ela parece ser uma senhorita.

A última frase foi dita com um sussurro. Kiba teve certeza que era Hinata, afinal, ela era a única senhorita que ia andar pelas docas. Quando desceu, no entanto, teve uma grande surpresa ao ver uma moça loira e não morena.

- Você é o Kiba?

- Sim... – respondeu confuso. Konohamaru observava tudo um pouco atrás do mais velho, Hanabi fazia a mesma coisa com a empregada.

- Eu sou Isabella, emprega da senhorita Hyuuga – explicou. Vendo que conseguira sua atenção, a mulher continuou: - Eu preciso de ajuda em uma coisa.

- Aconteceu algo com a Hinata? – questionou preocupado.

Isabella gostou de ver que ele era perceptivo: - Sim. Ela foi sequestrada e preciso que você a encontre!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: A Ilha da Cobra

A tempestade era horrível. Hinata estava na cabine (cela) de Neji e ajudava-o, porque o mais velho estava extremamente enjoado. Tenten apareceu com um copo d'água e um balde.

- Hinata, se quiser pode ir comer algo, eu fico com a mocinha – falou apontando para o Hyuuga que estava encolhido no chão.

Ela concordou e pediu licença. Hinata já não usava mais o vestido de baile de quando fora capturada, estava com roupas emprestadas por Tenten. Uma calça de couro justa, botas pretas de cano alto e uma camisa branca larga. Usava um cinto e começara a aprender a se defender com Tenten. Seu primo também deixara de usar ternos e pegara emprestado roupas do Shikamaru.

Ela subiu a escada e foi direto para a cozinha. Encontrou Chouji correndo de um lado para o outro, tentando terminar tudo no meio do balançar violento da tempestade. Hinata caminhou até ele e parou a seu lado.

- Quer ajuda, Chouji?

- Você sabe cozinhar, senhorita Hinata? – perguntou com sérias dúvidas. Ele nunca ouvira falar de uma lady que soubesse cozinhar.

- Se quiser posso te mostrar – sorriu gentil.

Chouji revirou os olhos, mas aceitou a ajuda. Hinata era mil vezes mais útil que Sakura, a menina não ligava para qual tipo de trabalho faria e estava sempre disposta a ajudar. Começaram a trabalhar e, mesmo com a grande movimentação do navio, terminaram de preparar tudo a tempo. O cozinheiro agradeceu pela grande ajuda e chamou Sakura para que ela ajudasse a levar os pratos para sala de comer.

Hinata foi atrás deles e entrou um pouco depois, parara para olhar a tempestade. Quando abriu a porta a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos Ônix a observando. Desviou o olhar e se sentou o mais longe possível, na outra ponta da mesa, Sakura praticamente correu para pegar o lugar a seu lado.

Desde que Hinata e Sasuke discutiram, Sakura parecia estar cada vez mais grudada no moreno. Toda noite a morena via a outra sair do quarto do ex-melhor amigo e fica brava por nada. A garota tinha se convencido que estava ficando doida, então apenas ignorou a vontade urgente de manter a rosada longe do Capitão e começou a comer.

Depois que quase todos haviam terminado, Chouji se levantou como se fosse um artista: - Então, o que acharam?

- Estava delicioso como sempre, Chouji! – exclamou Tenten raspando o prato. A garota deixara o outro Hyuuga depois de ele quase ter vomitado em sua roupa.

- Estava melhor que todas as outras! – corrigiu Naruto com um sorriso satisfeito. – Cara, você nunca cozinhou tão bem assim!

Temari concordou. Chouji olhou para o Capitão com expectativa, o moreno revirou os olhos, mas como sabia o quão temperamental o cozinheiro poderia ser, respondeu:

- Estava realmente muito delicioso, Chouji.

- Que bom que todos gostaram! – exclamou feliz. Então fez uma pequena pausa que chamou a atenção de todos e completou: - Vou pedir ajuda para Hinata mais vezes!

A garota engasgou com a água que estava tomando, Temari deu-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas para ajudar. Naruto olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas, estava realmente surpreso.

- Oras, quem diria que a princesinha saberia cozinhar? – perguntou irônico.

- Bem, eu sei – respondeu ácida. Ela agradeceu a Temari e saiu da sala como um furacão.

O resto da tripulação continuou apenas conversando, como se não fosse nada. O Capitão se levantou e quase fez Sakura cair no chão. Como era o normal, apenas ignoraram e continuaram com suas provocações.

O Capitão subiu ao deque e viu Shikamaru encolhido em suas vestes de lã. Ele jantaria quando Naruto viesse trocar o turno. O moreno acenou satisfeito ao ver a atenção com que o outro guiava seu navio.

Sasuke encontrou Hinata na outra ponta do lugar. Ela estava embaixo da chuva pesada, mas parecia não se importar ou sentir. Aproximou-se sem se preocupar com a água, tinha coisas para resolver.

Estavam sem se falar a quase uma semana e aquilo estava matando-o. Expulsara Sakura de sua cabine todas as noites porque não queria mais nada com ela, Naruto que a satisfizesse. A única que tinha em sua mente agora estava bem a sua frente, mas parecia tão distante...

"Isso é porque você foi um completo filho da puta com ela da outra vez" disse sua consciência.

Ele apenas ignorou a voz em sua cabeça e alcançou a garota. Colocou sua mão no ombro dela suavemente. Hinata se virou assustada, mas quando viu quem era sua expressão mudou para raiva.

- O que quer?

- Você já foi mais gentil comigo, sabe? – perguntou com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Hinata deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para o Mar. Com um suspiro eleencostou-se ao parapeito e fingiu que estava observando o horizonte, mas tudo que fazia era pensar em como se desculparia.

- Por que não volta lá para dentro? Vai acabar ficar resfriado – Hinata murmurou como quem não queria nada.

Estava se odiando por estar preocupada com aquele bruto, mas não conseguia evitar. Sasuke a olhava de esguelha, percebia que ela estava tremendo e queria abraça-la, mas não sabia como ela reagiria.

- Eu digo o mesmo para você – retrucou sério.

- Pff, não sou eu quem tem que cuidar de uma tripulação e desse jeito você vai deixar a senhorita Haruno doente também – devolveu. Hinata não entendia, mas já estava começando a perdoa-lo.

- O que a Sakura tem haver com isso?

- Oras, toda a noite ela sai do seu quarto. É óbvio o que vocês ficam fazendo...

Sasuke começou a rir. Hinata olhou para ele ofendida e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. "Qual o problema dele?" balançou a cabeça cansada.

- Por que está rindo? – questionou com a voz esganiçada.

- Você está com ciúmes da Sakura?

- Eu não tenho ciúmes de ninguém!

Hinata teve que virar para poder gritar. Sasuke parou de rir no exato momento que ela virou. A camisa branca estava transparente e toda grudada no corpo da perolada, ele podia ver claramente o corpete dela. Sasuke não foi o único a ter uma "visão privilegiada", sua camisa também estava colada por causa da chuva e a Hyuuga pode ver todo seu peitoral.

Ela engoliu em seco, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e não sabia para onde olhar. Já ele soube muito bem o que fazer, diminuiu a distância e puxou-a pela cintura para si. Hinata tentou se soltar.

- Você e Sakura...

- Eu e ela não temos nada – sussurro no ouvido dela, deixando-a surpresa. "Pelo menos não desde que te reencontrei" pensou, mas deixou de lado essa parte.

Hinata olhou para cima sem saber o que dizer, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito. Sasuke capturou seus lábios e não esperou nem um pouco para aprofundar o beijo. O Capitão era muito quente, Hinata sentiu os joelhos virarem gelatina e só não caiu por estar sendo segurada firmemente pela cintura; o homem sabia muito bem que qualquer um poderia vê-los, mas quem se importava? Pegou a garota no colo.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Hinata ofegante.

- Nada... Ainda – sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não acho que is...

Claro que Sasuke não a deixaria pensar, aquela não era a hora para pensar em nada. Grudou seus lábios de novo e ouviu Hinata gemer baixinho. Aquilo o fez perder a cabeça, só não a devorou ali mesmo, como todos seus sentidos pediam, porque Naruto apareceu bem na hora.

- E aí, Capitão?

O sorriso dele era tão sacana que Sasuke quase voou em seu pescoço. Hinata não sabia onde enfiar a cara e ela queria muito poder se esconder. O Uchiha colocou-a no chão, mas não a deixou sair correndo, como ela estava planejando, a manteve ali, quieta.

- O que você quer, Naruto?

- É minha vez de ficar no timão – explicou com o sorriso aumentando. "Esse maldito está se divertindo!" concluiu o Uchiha com raiva. – Você se esqueceu, Capitão?

- Não. – respondeu com a voz firme. A Hyuuga se surpreendeu, sabia que se tentasse dizer qualquer coisa acabaria respondendo esganiçada. – Assuma logo seu posto... E Naruto, nenhuma palavra, entendeu?

O Uzumaki viu que ele estava falando muito sério, concordou com a cabeça e subiu para perto do timão. Vendo que o loiro entendera, saiu puxando Hinata para baixo, a garota ainda estava de cabeça baixa então apenas o seguiu.

Sasuke sentiu-a tremer de frio e parou em frente à porta de seu quarto. Olhou para ela e viu que a vermelhidão não saia de seu rosto. Sua preocupação foi maior que a excitação. Abriu e porta e fechou com pressa, correu para seu armário e tirou algumas roupas secas.

- Pegue, pode usar estas enquanto as suas não secam.

- Pode sair para eu me trocar? – pediu com a voz baixa. Sasuke concordou e saiu do próprio quarto, mesmo estando encharcado só queria que ela ficasse bem. "Eu estou ficando mole" pensou resignado.

Enquanto esperava no corredor, Sasuke viu uma Sakura furiosa vir em sua direção. Ela parou na sua frente e cruzou os braços.

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou a rosada. Ao perceber que não obteria resposta, bufou e insistiu: - Por que não tem feito mais nada?

- Sakura, vá embora.

- Não! – gritou irritada. – Eu exijo que você me dê uma resposta!

Hinata escolheu aquela hora para sair do quarto. Ela olhou confusa para os dois. Os olhos verdes de Sakura ficaram como pratos.

- Você me trocou por ela?!

Se a Hyuuga pudesse ficar mais corada, ela teria ficado. Já o Uchiha estava tão irritado que perdeu o pouco senso que mantinha, pegou a garota escandalosa pelo braço e empurrou-a para dentro do quarto. Hinata olhou para ele curiosa.

- O que vai fazer com ela?

- Vou explicar para ela quem manda no "Pérola".

- Não vá maltratar a senhorita Haruno! – exigiu com o olhar feroz. E antes de sair falou: - E nunca mais me toque daquele jeito!

O "Pérola" aportou na Ilha da Cobra às duas da tarde do dia seguinte. Todos se reuniram no deque, em volta do Capitão. Hinata olhou para os lados, mas não encontrou Sakura em lugar algum. "O que será que ele fez com a senhorita Haruno?" pensou preocupada.

- Vocês sabem como é essa Ilha – começou encarando sua tripulação. – Então tomem cuidado e voltem para dormir no navio. Tenten, você vai com o Hyuuga e comprem munição para a loira e armamentos para o novato – ordenou apontando para Neji.

- Por que eu tenho que ser guiado por alguém? – perguntou Neji irritado. Não tinha vontade nenhum de ficar sozinho com aquela maluca.

- Porque eu não quero que ninguém seja morto – decretou Sasuke fazendo o outro se calar. – Temari e Shikamaru podem levar a Sakura e busquem informações úteis, vocês sabem como funciona. Hinata e Naruto vêm comigo, vamos atrás de mantimentos.

Muito contrariada, a Hyuuga seguiu os dois.

Hyuuga Neji não era um homem acostumado a sentir medo. Crescera para proteger as primas e para continuar a linhagem Hyuuga como alguém honrado. Mas naquele momento nada daquilo parecia importa. Ele andava a um metro de distância de Tenten e fazia de tudo para continuar em uma distância segura.

- Vamos, moça! – chamou a garota entrando em uma loja. – Talvez encontremos algo para você aqui!

Relutante, ele a seguiu. A loja tinha todo tipo de armas, desde pequenas facas até as maiores lanças. A garota olhava de vez em quanto para sua companhia, que parecia interessada em espadas. "Amador!" pensou com um sorriso.

- Escolheu algo?

- Sim.

Ele puxou uma espada simples, não pareceria nada demais para um novato, mas Tenten pode perceber a leve curvatura da lâmina e o quão afiada ela poderia ficar. Aprovou a sábia escolha do homem e se virou para o vendedor.

- Quanto é aquilo? – apontou para a arma na mão do outro.

- Aquela velharia? – perguntou o vendedor parecendo entediado. – Apenas dez moedas de bronze.

Tenten deu de ombros, não esperava que cobrassem menos por uma espada que parecia que cairia aos pedaços. "Ele quem está perdendo, aquela é uma bela arma" pensou com ares de especialista.

- E mais dois pacotes de munição para pistola?

- Tudo ficará por duas moedas de prata e dez de bronze.

A mulher tirou o dinheiro do saquinho que carregava e entregou ao dono da loja. Pegou a munição e saiu, sendo seguida pelo Hyuuga, que carregava a espada na bainha. Os dois seguiram andando direto para o navio.

Hinata caminhava no meio dos dois. Como era ela quem estava fazendo as compras, eles apenas se mantinham calados e seguravam as sacolas. Sasuke observava cada movimento dela e parecia totalmente absorto até sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Sasuke...

- O que foi, Naruto?

O loiro parou, não tinha muita certeza se seria certo perguntar o que estava em sua mente, mas como já o chamara e o Uchiha continuava olhando para si, esperando, decidiu que era melhor falar de uma vez.

- Você disse algo para Sakura ontem? Quero dizer, eu a ouvi chorando a noite toda e pensei que algo tivesse acontecido – comentou sério.

Sasuke suspirou. Sabia que o loiro considerava a rosada como uma irmã, mesmo que usasse como bem entendesse.

- Eu disse que ela voltaria para casa, assim que chegássemos a Chutt.

- Expulsou-a do "Pérola"? – questionou sem realmente ficar surpreso. "Ela se apegou a quem não deveria, esse foi seu erro".

- Sim. A próxima parada será Chutt – continuou sem alterar a expressão desinteressada. – Vou leva-la para casa em segurança. Ela ainda está na idade de casar e arranjar uma família.

O loiro concordou. Aquele era um destino muito melhor, na sua opinião, do que ter que continuar a ser a prostituta dos dois. Olhou para a frente e viu Hinata examinar cuidadosamente um melão.

- A Hyuuga também está na idade de se casar e criar uma família... – comentou. Apenas falou aquilo para ver qual seria a reação do amigo.

Sasuke crispou os lábios e apenas o ignorou. Já esperando por aquilo, Naruto riu divertido e continuou seguindo os dois. A Hyuuga ouvira toda a conversava dos dois e estava chocada com o que descobrira e deduzira. Olhou para o Capitão e decidiu que ele teria que lhe responder duas ou três. "Ou várias perguntas" pensou séria.

Temari, Shikamaru e Sakura estavam no lugar mais sujo que a rosada já vira. O estrategista caminhou com as duas o seguindo e parou em frente a um cara extremamente assustador.

- Colby, já faz algum tempo.

- Nara! Vejam quem voltou, o traidor! – comentou o velho com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Ainda está com o infame Uchiha? E o que faz aqui, moleque?

- Sim, ainda estou no "Pérola", aquele é o melhor barco. E vim fazer algumas compras e recolher informações – comentou encarando-o. – Pode me ajudar?

- Claro que posso, ninguém sabe mais que eu! – afirmou o velho batendo em seu peito. – Mas você sabe que não saíra barato...

Shikamaru jogou um saco de moedas de prata e algumas poucas de ouro na mesa. Os olhos de Colby cresceram e brilharam.

- Essa quantia serve?

- Mas é claro! – falou mais feliz do que deveria. – Sentem-se, vamos começar!

Do outro lado do continente, Inuzuka Kiba cruzava os Mares com uma expressão assustadora no rosto. Concordara em ajudar a encontrar Hinata, só porque ela era sua melhor amiga, mas quando ouviu a descrição dos sequestradores engoliu em seco. Só de se lembrar da última vez que encontrara pessoas com aquela descrição quase morrera.

"Não pode estar no "Pérola", não é?" pensou rezando para que estivesse certo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: "Anjos"

A Ilha da Cobra nada mais era que um esconderijo para os piores e mais cruéis piratas e ladrões. Ninguém que não conhecesse pelo menos um dos líderes era bem-vindo na Ilha. Sua história era sangrenta e cheia de tristezas. Uchiha Sasuke sabia muito bem como poderia ser triste estar naquela Ilha.

- Que vista linda! – exclamou Hinata com um sorriso.

O Capitão suspirou com a ingenuidade da garota. "Ela não faz ideia do quanto este lugar é horrível" pensou enquanto subia a escada de embarque. Naruto saíra para comprar algumas coisas que dizia precisar e deixara os dois sozinhos. "Ótimo hora para ele tentar ser um cupido" pensou irritado.

- O que você tem? – Hinata perguntou se virando para ele.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou sério.

- Sabe, essa parece ser uma daquelas Ilhas que contam nas histórias de Terror, assassinos fugitivos se escondem aqui, piratas perigosos vem buscar suprimentos e encontrar mulheres para dormir, pessoas comuns somem misteriosamente... – comentou curiosa. – Estou certa?

- Que tipo de leitura você tem? E sim, está certa – respondeu com um dar de ombros. Era melhor ela estar avisada do que não saber de nada. – Por isso você tem que ficar perto de mim.

- Ou do Naruto – completou confusa.

- Só de mim.

Hinata decidiu que não valia a pena ficar tentando entende-lo. Colocou suas mãos na cintura e voltou a olha-lo séria: - Você não respondeu minha pergunta. O que é que aconteceu aqui para você estar quieto desse jeito?

- Você mudou a pergunta e sou quieto sempre.

Com um gesto furioso, a Hyuuga se virou e voltou para dentro do navio. Sasuke engoliu pesadamente, aquele não era o tipo de assunto que gostaria de discutir com ninguém. "Ainda mais alguém que soube que o "Mikoto" existiu algum dia" pensou com tristeza. Às vezes sentia tanta falta da época de viagens com o irmão quanto sentia daquela garota problemática.

Tenten jogou a última sacola em cima do Hyuuga. Estava satisfeita com as compras que fizera e sabia que se fosse para Hinata o Capitão não ligaria.

- Para que tudo isso? – questionou Neji tentando não derrubar tudo no chão.

- Oras, você não quer que sua priminha fique andando por aí com as roupas do Capitão se as delas sujarem por algum motivo, não é? – perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

- Que história é essa de usar as roupas do Capitão?

A especialista teve que segurar a gargalhada. Claro que sabia que ele não fazia ideia do episódio da noite passada e que ele morreria quando soubesse, mas não conseguiu evitar fazer o comentário maldoso.

- Não é nada, moça. Vamos voltar logo.

Neji, a seguiu irritado, estava começando a se cansar daquela mulher folgada. "Se eu puder chama-la de mulher! Ela age mais como um homem do que outra coisa" pensou com um sorriso maldoso.

Os dois estavam caminhando tranquilamente de volta para o "Pérola" quando Neji foi abordado por um homem muito bêbado e cambaleante.

- Olá, o que uma garotinha tão delicada está fazendo aqui?

Aquele comentário e a gargalhada de Tenten foram a gota para a paciência do Hyuuga. O normalmente calmo e seguro Neji jogou as sacolas no chão e olhou para o outro com ódio. "Já que não posso bater nela, ele vai pagar" pensou indo para cima.

Tenten observou a briga com ar de satisfação. O perolado era mais forte e habilidoso do que esperara. "Acho que ele me deixou ganhar daquela vez" sorriu maliciosa.

Depois que Neji acabou de descontar suas frustrações, ele pegou as sacolas e saiu andando na frente. Não deixaria mais, pelo bem de sua mente, que aquela mulher liderasse coisa alguma. "Se é isso que ela quer, é isso que vai ter".

Temari não estava surpresa em Shikamaru ter pedido para que saíssem. Por mais que fosse um cara preguiçoso, ele vivia preocupado com seus camaradas.

- Sakura, o que vai fazer quando voltar para casa? – perguntou vendo a expressão de tristeza na rosada.

- Provavelmente vou começar a trabalhar como arrumadeira e casar e ter filhos – murmurou chateada.

- Parece uma vida boa – comentou Temari olhando o horizonte.

As duas estavam sentadas ao pé de uma árvore, em frente àquela Taverna superhorrorosa e esperavam o Nara sair com as informações.

- O que você vê de bom nisso? – perguntou ultrajada.

Olhando para ela, Temari se lembrou da família que abandonou para seguir o sonho de ser uma pirata. Seus pais e irmãos ficaram tão decepcionados que mandaram que ela nunca mais voltasse. Já os pais da outra choraram pedindo que mudasse de ideia e ficasse.

- Você não sabe a sorte que tem, Sakura – comentou com um tom solene.

A garota não teve tempo de retrucar. Shikamaru voltou correndo para perto das duas, respirava com dificuldade e parecia realmente assustado.

- O que aconteceu? – Temari perguntou pulando em pé.

- Precisamos voltar para o navio e zarpar imediatamente! – falou puxando Sakura para cima. – Os "Anjos" estão aqui!

Sasuke estava puto. Aquela era a única palavra para descrevê-lo. Quando decidiu conversar com Hinata para contar a ela o que não quisera contar para ninguém, descobriu que a garota descera do "Pérola" para dar uma voltinha.

"Eu vou mata-la!" rosnou em pensamento pulando para fora do navio. Tinha que encontrar a garota inconsequente antes que ela fosse morte por alguém. "Ou que façam algo pior que isso...".

Em outro lugar, mais especificamente em uma ponta da praia, Hinata estava sentada olhando para o Mar. Fazia tempo que não tinha como se sentar e observar a coisa que mais amava. "Por mais que além do Mar, Sasuke tenha estado bastante em meus pensamentos" concluiu confusa.

Estava sozinha e agradecia por aquele momento de paz, mas sua felicidade durou pouco quando ouviu voz de um homem dizer:

- Está perdida, senhorita?

O trio chegou um pouco depois de Tenten e Neji. Os dois conversavam com Naruto e Chouji, que estavam na prancha de embarque. Shikamaru se aproximou sério e o loiro olhou para ele curioso.

- O que foi?

- Precisamos ir agora... Os "Anjos" estão aqui, Naruto...

Naruto parou. Ouvir aquele apelido lhe dava calafrio. Os "Anjos" eram uma organização de mercenários que não ligavam para nenhuma regra – fossem leis normais ou as dos piratas –, eles só ligavam para seus lucros e desejos. Eram os piores assassinos, mais cruéis e não confiáveis seres que navegavam os Mares.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou o Uzumaki sombrio.

De todos ali, Naruto, Shikamaru e Sasuke eram os únicos que conheciam pessoalmente os "Anjos", foram os únicos que viram a real crueldade deles. "É culpa deles se Sasuke afundou nas trevas" pensou Naruto rancoroso. Sua vontade era de matar todos, mas não poderia nunca colocar os outros em perigo.

- Tenho. Um informante me contou que eles estão na Ilha há três dias – continuou Shikamaru quando a atenção de todos. – Se eles ficarem sabendo que estamos aqui vão tentar afundar o "Pérola".

Depois de ouvir a tudo que o gênio tinha a dizer, Naruto tomou sua decisão.

- Como segundo no comando eu dou as ordens aqui – avisou. Quando viu todos concordarem, continuou: - Preparem o navio para zarpar, deixem tudo pronto e esperem eu voltar com Sasuke e Hinata. Entenderam?

- Sim!

- Se não chegarmos em dez minutos vocês vão embora e fiquem bem longe dessa Ilha.

- Não vamos deixar vocês sozinhos! – exclamou Tenten indignada.

- Vocês vão fazer o que eu mandar!

O tom dele não deixou dúvidas de que eles fariam do jeito que ele dissera. Naruto deixou todos sozinhos e correu para encontrar o Capitão, precisavam sair daquele lugar imediatamente. "E eu preciso evitar a qualquer custo que Sasuke encontre qualquer um deles!".

Hinata estava chocada. Aquele homem parado a sua frente era a cópia perfeita do Sasuke. Tirando o cabelo comprido e as olheiras profundas, ela com certeza pensaria que eles eram gêmeos.

Ela ficou tanto tempo encarando-o, que o homem se baixou na sua frente e acenou com sua mão em frente a seus olhos.

- A senhorita está bem?

- Ah! Sim. Desculpe... – pediu ainda olhando para ele. Estava tentando entender como ele poderia ser tão parecido com o Capitão.

- Está perdida? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

- Não, não! Estou com alguns amigos, só sai para dar uma volta...

- Entendo... Qual o seu nome?

- Hyuuga Hinata.

Quando percebeu que respondera, quase bateu na própria testa. Não podia sair entregando informação para qualquer um, ainda mais seu nome. "Mas se ele pode saber o meu, eu tenho o mesmo direito!" decidiu animada.

- E qual o seu nome, senhor?

- Uchiha Itachi.

A boca dela caiu aberta de novo. "Agora eu entendo como eles podem ser tão parecidos" pensou engolindo em seco. Lembranças de uma época distante, onde Sasuke falava sobre o herói que era seu irmão, vieram a sua mente.

- P-p-prazer, senhor Uchiha.

- Itachi?

Os dois viraram a cabeça, mas só a garota pareceu se assustar. Sasuke estava parado a alguns passos de distância e olhava para Itachi como se tivesse visto um fantasma. O Uchiha mais velho se ergue e olhou para o irmãozinho de um jeito suave.

- Sasuke, há quanto tempo.

- Você deveria estar morto... – decretou. Hinata percebeu que seu olhar ficara vazio de repente.

- É, eu deveria.

Sasuke não entendeu nada. Mas iria deixar para se preocupar com o irmão, que estava vivo para seu total espanto, depois. Virou-se para Hinata e acenou para seu lado, para sua tranquilidade a garota entendeu e correu até onde estava.

- Vamos embora – falou se virando e puxando-a pela mão.

- Irmãozinho, é melhor você tomar cuidado – avisou Itachi voltando a sua expressão séria. – Você se tornou uma ameaça muito grande para Nagato.

- Era isso que eu queria – retrucou Sasuke saindo com a Hyuuga, que se preparava para perguntar tudo para o outro mais tarde.

Naruto encontrou os dois no meio da cidade e deu as notícias de forma apressada para o Capitão. "Ainda não entendo como Itachi pode estar aqui" concluiu nervoso "Mas vou me preocupar com os "Anjos" agora" decidiu. Ele voltou rapidamente para o navio, acompanhado do loiro e da Hyuuga, só não esperava encontrar a cena que encontrou.

Na prancha de embarque estava Temari e Tenten, de joelhos e com armas apontadas para suas cabeças. Shikamaru e Neji estavam no chão, desacordados e sujos de sangue. E Sakura estava nos braços de um ser loiro que ria sinistramente.

- Olha, o pirralho Uchiha cresceu! – exclamou o loiro rindo como um louco.

Fazia anos que não tinha notícias dos "Anjos" e torcia para que nunca mais tivesse. "Pelo jeito eu não tenho tanta sorte assim". O loiro era Deidara, um maníaco por explosões que adorava matar outras pessoas. O ruivo, que apontava a arma para as garotas, era Sasori, outro maníaco e seu hobby era torturar qualquer coisinha fofa que cruzasse seu caminho.

- Solta ela, Deidara – ordenou frio. Discretamente, Sasuke empurrou a Hyuuga para trás do Uzumaki, seria muito mais seguro que ela não tivesse nenhum tipo de ligação consigo naquele momento. – E Sasori, aconselho a soltar a arma.

- Acalma-se, moleque. Só viemos dar um aviso, que é mais um conselho – riu Deidara. Aquele sorriso macabro estava deixando Sasuke preocupado. – Nagato mandou dizer para você que saia do caminho dele, senão o destino do "Pérola" está traçado.

O Uchiha o encarou frio, não estava nem ai para o que Nagato dissera, queria mais é que ele fosse para o inferno junto com seus "Anjos", mas precisava tomar cuidado com suas palavras, pelas vidas de suas companheiras.

- Eu entendi, Deidara. Agora vocês podem ir.

Hinata observava a tudo calada. Queria correr e ajudar SHikamaru e Neji, mas foi segurada por Naruto. Aqueles dois homens pareciam muito mais perigosos que o normal e ela começou a ficar ansiosa com os olhares que o ruivo mandava para si. "O que será que ele quer?".

Os dois se separaram das garotas, mas ainda apontavam as armas. Toda a tripulação ficou parada, esperando irem embora. Foi naquele momento e total silêncio que a Hyuuga percebeu o brasão que os dois levavam na camisa, o mesmo do irmão de Sasuke. "São da mesma tripulação..." estava chocada. "Tenho que perguntar para o Sasuke o que aconteceu!".

Quando estavam em uma distância segura, Deidara levantou a arma e, com um sorriso que beirava a loucura, atirou na rosada para sua própria diversão. A garota não percebeu nada até que a bala a atingiu na barriga. A gritaria começou, todos correram para ajuda-la. Hinata ficou parada, olhando para os dois que riam como se aquilo fosse uma comédia. A Hyuuga ficou muito irritada e decidiu que daria um jeito de ajudar. Enquanto todos estavam em volta da rosada, que perdia muito sangue, ela correu para perto dos outros dois desmaiados para socorrê-los.

No lugar mais escuro e abandonado da Ilha da Cobra, estava o resto dos "Anjos". A tripulação mais sem escrúpulos dos sete Mares. Todos riam e bebiam, algumas mulheres corajosas andavam pelo meio deles, os divertindo. Deidara, Sasori e Itachi voltaram depois de um tempo. O Uchiha olhava para o loiro que ainda sorria de forma macabra, Sasori parecia tranquilo como sempre.

- Capitão! – Deidara chamou agitado. Ainda estava pensando no sangue que derramara. – Tenho boas notícias!

O Capitão dos "Anjos" virou-se. Seu cabelo roxo era mais liso que o normal e seus olhos também eram roxos, além de serem cruéis e vazios de sentimentos. Ele olhou para o loiro, que só faltava pular de felicidade.

- O que você tem a dizer, Deidara?

- Mandamos o aviso para o Capitão Uchiha – começou, sua voz saiu cheia de sarcasmo ao pronunciar a palavra "Capitão". – E acho que ele entendeu do que somos capazes.

Nagato acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que entendera. Não ligava para os métodos que seus marujos usavam, só queria que seus planos funcionassem sem problemas. Viu o Uchiha mais atrás, parecia estar distraído.

- O que foi, Itachi? Algo para compartilhar ou apenas pensando no irmãozinho?

- Apenas não o subestimem – falou com um dar de ombros.

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama. Mal conseguia enxergar. Seus sentidos estavam falhando e não conseguia distinguir mais nada. Sentia muita dor e suava, queria que aquilo acabasse logo.

Sentiu uma mão em sua testa, estava gelada e era um pouco reconfortante. A rosada sabia que não viveria por muito tempo. E tentou falar tudo que queria, mas não achava que sua voz estivesse saindo. Engoliu em seco e voltou a ficar quieta, nada adiantava mesmo. Sentiu tudo ficar escuro e perdeu o resto dos sentidos.

Hinata subiu as escadas de cabeça baixa. Todos olharam para ela esperando alguma boa notícia, mas a Hyuuga continuou desviando o olhar, até que entendessem.

- Ela morreu? – perguntou Naruto.

A menina concordou com a cabeça. O silêncio era arrasador, ninguém sabia o que dizer. Mas uma coisa era clara, Sasuke se sentia culpado por aquilo. Vendo que aquele silêncio só pioraria as coisas, Hinata se pronunciou:

- Gente, antes de falecer, a senhorita Haruno disse algumas coisas... Eu gostaria de ler para vocês, posso? – vendo que todos concordaram, Hinata começou: - Ela disse que queria agradecer a todos vocês; a Tenten e a Temaria por terem sido tão boas amigas; ao Shikamaru por tê-la ensinado como achar o caminho de casa pelas estrelas; ao Chouji por ter sido sua companhia nos momentos perigosos; ao Naruto por ter sido o irmão e protetor que ela nunca teve e ao Sasuke por ter mostrado a ela o que era o verdadeiro amor, mesmo que ela não fosse por quem você está apaixonado.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, Tenten e Temari derramaram algumas lágrimas; Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente para esconder a emoção, e murmurou alguns "Problemática!"; Chouji chorou abertamente, por mais que reclamasse sempre dela, era muito afeiçoado a menina escandalosa; Naruto se afastou, indo para o timão, e Sasuke saiu em direção a seu quarto.

Preocupada, Hinata desceu e foi direto para o quarto o Capitão. Bateu e quando ele não respondeu, abriu a porta hesitante.

- Sasuke? – viu-o deitado na cama e se aproximou da mesma. – Sinto muito pela senhorita Haruno.

- Hinata, por mais que eu não gostasse tanto assim dela, ela era minha companheira e eu era o responsável por ela... Preciso ficar sozinho.

A Hyuuga revirou os olhos e sentou-se ao lado dele. Sasuke ia se virar, para perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, mas parou quando sentiu as pequenas mãos em seu cabelo. Ela começou a cantarolar uma cantiga antiga e ele suspirou, estava anestesiado.

- Sabe, Sasuke, eu não vou te deixar sozinho, ainda mais se você precisar de alguém e não admitir – murmurou a garota no pé de seu ouvido. – Não vou te deixar ir embora nunca mais – continuou achando que ele adormecera.

O Uchiha se virou e deitou a cabeça no colo dela. Como antes e sempre, sentia-se em paz na companhia da menina. Ela era sua salvação. Antes de adormecer, depois de muito tempo, ele rezou. "Espero que você esteja em um lugar muito melhor, Sakura".


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Passado

Qualquer um que passasse pelas docas àquela hora não veria nada, normalmente. Naquela noite, porém, havia um vulto parado perto da estalagem mais distante. Ele parecia impaciente, olhou ao redor mais uma vez, preocupado, e respirou aliviado quando viu o pequeno mensageiro.

- Aqui está, senhor! – falou entregando a carta.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu de forma educada. Deu-lhe algumas moedas e deixou que fosse embora.

O vento soprou com um pouco mais de força e fez o capuz do desconhecido sair de sua cabeça. Isabella tremeu de frio e correu para voltar para a mansão Hyuuga. Quando chegou a casa, entrou pela porta dos fundos e correu para cima. Hanabi a esperava acordada.

- Eu mandei você ir dormir! – ralhou séria.

- Ei, amanhã não tenho aula, então está tudo bem. Vamos, abra a carta! – exigiu ansiosa.

Isabella revirou os olhos e sentou-se perto da menina, abriu a carta e esticou para que as duas pudessem ler. A caligrafia do Inuzuka era, surpreendentemente, fina e legível. Ele dizia que descobrira com quem os primos Hyuuga estavam e para onde eles iriam. Disse também que seria extremamente perigoso e que não poderia dar um tempo certo para a volta. E, a pior notícia da carta, avisa que o "Ryuu" encalhara perto de Carlton e que não navegariam antes de três dias.

Hanabi engoliu em seco e começou a rezar para que sua família ficasse bem. Isabella ficou imaginando quem poderia ser tão perigoso a ponto de assustar um cara tão experiente quanto o Inuzuka. "Em que tipo de encrenca a louca da Hinata se meteu?" pensou preocupada.

A manhã estava calma quando Sasuke despertou. Hinata dormia a seu lado e não se ouvia nada mais que o balançar das ondas. O moreno levantou e ajeitou melhor a garota em sua cama. Escolheu algumas roupas e foi para o banheiro improvisado que havia no navio. Depois de devidamente limpo e trocado, Sasuke saiu sem fazer barulho e subiu para o timão. Naruto estava lá, concentrado.

- Ei, vá dormir – falou para o loiro.

O Uzumaki se virou e desceu. O Capitão percebeu o rosto inchado e as olheiras, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Quando o viu descer as escadas para o quarto, Sasuke se concentrou no caminho, precisavam chegar até o próximo trabalho em breve. "O "Sandy" vai aparecer dentro de alguns dias."

"Sandy" era o navio do mais rico senhor feudal da parte Leste do país. Ele transportava nada mais, nada menos que rubis e esmeraldas vindos do Oriente. Sasuke estava de olho naquele navio desde que descobrira o que ele carregava. "Carga que logo será minha" pensou com o típico Capitão pirata.

A tripulação foi acordando aos poucos, mas nenhum deles parecia disposto a conversar. A morte da rosada ainda estava nos pensamentos de todos. Tudo estava silencioso até ouvir batidas inconstantes no casco.

- Temari, vá ver o que está acontecendo! – ordenou Sasuke.

- Sim, Capitão!

A loira desceu correndo e chegou à origem do barulho. Eram Tenten e Neji. A garota parecia estar tentando bater nele e ele apenas se defendia com seu escudo.

- O Capitão perguntou o que está acontecendo – comentou chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Diga para ele que estou treinando a moça aqui – respondeu a outra girando a espada mais uma vez.

A loira deu de ombros e voltou a subir. Informou ao Capitão o que estava acontecendo e voltou para seu posto. Todos estavam em silêncio até que Hinata subiu, ela estava com o rosto um pouco amassado, mas o sorriso gentil continuava brilhante como sempre. A garota cumprimentou a loira que acenou de volta e subiu para onde Sasuke estava.

- Bom dia, Capitão!

O moreno olhou para ela e teve a impressão de ver uma verdadeira pirata. "Isso se eu tirar todo o brilho gentil do rosto dela" pensou divertido. Mesmo que ela usasse roupas parecidas com as de Temari e Tenten, ela nunca seria uma pirata.

- Bom dia, Hinata.

- Posso ajudar em algo? – ofereceu cuidadosa.

- Não. Está tudo tranquilo e não tenho certeza que você saiba fazer algo em um navio – respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

Hinata ficou aliviada em vê-lo melhor, mas revirou os olhos para o comentário: - Um amigo meu me ensinou como lidar com as velas e o timão, posso ajudar sim!

- Que amigo?

- Por que quer saber? – perguntou ainda ofendida.

- Apenas responda a minha pergunta! – rosnou de volta.

Encararam-se durante algum tempo, Sasuke estava quase cedendo quando Hinata suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Inuzuka Kiba. É o nome do meu melhor amigo.

- Inuzuka? – murmurou ignorando a parte do "melhor amigo".

O Uchiha tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido aquele nome, mas deixou para lá e acenou positivamente para a garota, como se agradecesse a informação. A garota se sentou no corrimão que tinha ali e ficou observando-o de forma curiosa.

- O que foi? – interrogou quando se cansou do olhar dela em suas costas.

- Tenho duas perguntas para te fazer, Sasuke.

- O quê?

- Primeiro, quero que me conte o que aconteceu com você nos últimos dez anos, por favor? –pediu séria. – Quero muito saber o que você fez nos tempos que passou longe de mim... E quem são realmente os "Anjos"?

Sasuke hesitou. Não queria mesmo falar sobre aquilo, mas também não queria esconder mais nada dela. Endireitou as costas e ficou sério de repente. Hinata ficou receosa com qual seria a resposta dele.

- Hinata, eu vou responder suas perguntas, mas só depois. Agora eu tenho que cuidar do "Pérola" e da minha tripulação – respondeu frio. Aquela ainda não era a hora. – Logo irei conversar com você sobre isso.

Ela sorriu gentil. Podia entender a preocupação do Capitão. Levantou-se de onde estava e se aproximou das costas dele devagar: - Posso fazer mais uma pergunta?

- Claro – respondeu confuso. Estava imaginando o que mais ela poderia querer saber.

- Por que não mandou embora a mim e a Neji quando teve a chance?

- Porque eu não queria você longe de mim – disse sem hesitação. – O Neji veio de brinde.

A Hyuuga ficou muito corada. Não sabia como interpretar aquilo, mas preferiu não pensar muito e saiu rápido de perto dele. Prometera ajudar Chouji com as refeições e os trabalhos domésticos.

Hiashi sabia que não conseguiria encontrar a filha e o sobrinho com meios normais. Então, em uma atitude impulsiva, ele foi para a periferia da cidade. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que estava ali e usou um capuz para esconder o rosto.

Entrou no "Sangue do Corvo", a taverna mais perigosa e um lugar em que nenhuma pessoa normal e em sã consciência deveria ir. Olhou em volta, procurava a pior solução para seu problema. "Mas ainda é uma solução" pensou respirando fundo. Faria qualquer coisa para ter sua família reunida de novo.

O infame estava ali. Rindo e discutindo com outro homem. Quando se viu observado, ele devolveu um olhar divertido. Hyuuga Hiashi se aproximou e parou em frente ao homem, que ainda o observava curioso.

- Hatake Kakashi?

- Sim, quem deseja? – perguntou com um sorriso afável.

O Hyuuga ficou olhando para o outro sem acreditar, aquele homem de cabelos prateados e sorriso delicado era o maior caçador de recompensas que existia no país. "Ele até conseguiu ganhar dos "Anjos" uma vez" pensou incrédulo.

- Posso me sentar?

O Hatake empurrou uma cadeira com o pé. Apesar do sorriso, seus olhos eramanalisadores e frios; ao seu lado estava seu parceiro, Maito Gai, um cara totalmente chamativo com grandes sobrancelhas e que ficava gritando de um lado para outro. Quando o escandaloso viu que o prateado tinha companhia, parou de falar e começou a prestar atenção. Também estava sério. O Hyuuga se sentou.

- Agora me diga, para que precisa de mim?

- Eu tenho um trabalho para você – vendo a expressão de tédio do outro, Hiashi tirou a bolsinha com dinheiro que estava em seu casaco. – Que terá um bom pagamento se conseguir o que eu pedir.

Os olhos dos mercenários se arregalaram. Kakashi esticou a mão para pegar, mas Hiashi voltou a guardar o saquinho e olhou sério para o outro.

- Depois do trabalho.

- De quanto estamos falando? – Hatake questionou. Tinha gostado da atitude do outro.

- Vinte moedas de ouro e trinta de prata.

A boca de Gai caiu aberta. Kakashi sentiu-se espantado como o amigo, mas escondeu melhor sua emoção. "Isto está começando a ficar interessante!" pensou com um sorriso. Voltou sua atenção para o senhor a sua frente.

- O que o senhor quer que vale tanto, Hyuuga?

Aquela era a hora. O mais velho sabia que estava vendo a alma para um demônio, mas não se importava. "Só quero Hinata e Neji em segurança".

- Preciso que você encontre minha filha e meu sobrinho.

- Os jovens sequestrados pelos piratas na festa do conde Marshall?

O Hyuuga teve que se segurar para não mostrar sua surpresa. O Hatake sorriu orgulhoso, sempre sabia de tudo que acontecia em Carlton, aquela era sua cidade.

- Sim, eles mesmos.

- Vamos pegar o trabalho, Gai?

O sobrancelhudo estava mais sério que o habitual. Kakashi sabia que quando se tratavam de crianças, Gai se tornava superprotetor.

- Vamos sim, Kakashi.

- Ótimo – voltou-se para Hiashi. – Senhor Hyuuga, logo traremos suas crianças para casa. Mas preciso de um adiantamento.

- Metade agora – falou o mais velho pronto para negociar. – E a outra parte depois que me trouxeram as crianças.

- Perfeito – concordou Kakashi apertando a mão do outro. Como sempre, iria completar sua tarefa com perfeição. "Não me importa quem seja que capturou esses adolescentes, ninguém pode ganhar de mim!".

Passaram-se várias horas desde que o Sol desaparecera no horizonte. Sasuke encontrou Hinata na cozinha. Disse para Chouji terminar de fazer o jantar e puxou a garota consigo para seu quarto.

Hinata entrou e ficou olhando para ele confusa. Quando percebeu a expressão meio sombria, descobriu porque ele a levara ali. Sentou-se na cama enquanto ele caminhava de um lado para o outro. Iria esperar até que ele decidisse falar.

- Você já deve ter percebido porque a trouxe aqui – falou, por fim. Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Quero te contar, mas é um pouco difícil. Por onde você quer que eu comece?

- De quando você foi embora até quando conseguiu o "Pérola".

O moreno se sentou na cadeira vazia que havia em frente a sua cama. Hinata começou a ficar ansiosa e tentou não demonstrar, mas mexia as pernas de forma agitada, fazendo Sasuke ter que segurar um sorriso.

- Uchiha Itachi, meu irmão, era um mercador sério e honesto. Quando fui embora de Carlton eu e meu irmão navegamos por algum tempo. Foi ele quem me ensinou o que eu sei sobre ser um Capitão e minhas técnicas de luta. Conheci Naruto e Shikamaru nesse tempo e eles se juntaram à tripulação do "Mikoto" – começou simples. – Depois de dois anos que sai, estávamos navegando nas águas perto da Ilha da Cobra quando um navio estranho apareceu.

"Seu nome era "Anjo da Morte", o navio dos "Anjos". Itachi sempre me contou histórias sobre eles, mas eu acreditava que eram lendas, até aquele dia... Eles invadiram o "Mikoto" e prenderam todos em um círculo. Estávamos cercados. Eles torturaram alguns dos melhores amigos do meu irmão e fizeram-no assistir a tudo. Eu, Naruto e Shikamaru estávamos escondidos".

Ele parou. Sua cabeça estava baixa e Hinata sabia que ele estava recordando tudo que acontecera naquela noite. Sua expressão de dor deixava a garota triste, por não poder fazer nada para ajuda-lo.

- Quando eles ficaram satisfeitos, atiraram uma bala de canhão no casco e foram embora, deixando-nos afundar – ele engoliu em seco. – Itachi, todo amachucado, se jogou até onde estávamos e disse: Sobreviva, Sasuke. Cresça e vire o melhor que você puder ser. Lembro-me dessa frase como se fosse ontem.

"Depois de dizer isso, ele abaixou o único bote que tinha para emergências e deixou que nós boiássemos para longe. Tudo que puder fazer naquela noite foi chorar, porque não puder ajudar a única família que tinha. Navegamos por três dias antes de um navio mercante nos encontrar e nos levar para terra. Passamos um ano roubando e aprendendo a arte de ser ladrões e mercenários, nesse meio tempo, Shikamaru se juntou à marinha imperial, mas voltou depois de seis meses com um projeto de barco novo e nós o realizamos".

Ele abriu os braços, apontando para o seu redor. Hinata ficou surpresa em saber que o "Pérola" fora inteiramente projetado e montado por aqueles meninos. Encarou-o ainda mais curiosa, queria saber o resto da história.

- Nisso eu te resumi quatro anos da minha vida. Nos outros seis, eu me tornei um verdadeiro pirata, sanguinário e sem escrúpulos. Só pensando em mim. Conhecemos as garotas – Temari e Tenten – pouco tempo depois e o navio ainda não tinha um nome. Foi Tenten quem me obrigou a escolher.

"Passei uma semana pensando e acabei escolhendo "Pérola" porque só uma coisa da minha vida passada eu me recusara a tirar da mente: você e seu sorriso gentil. Sakura e Chouji se juntaram a nós dois anos depois e assim se formou a tripulação mais infame dos sete Mares.

Hoje, com o incidente na Ilha da Cobra e depois de ver o Itachi vivo, eu não sei mais o que pensar sobre aquela noite. Só sei que Nagato, o Capitão dos "Anjos", virá atrás de mim e eu estarei o esperando".

Ele parou. Respirava com muita dificuldade. Hinata se levantou e foi até onde ele estava, abaixou-se até ficar de joelhos e com as duas mãos no rosto dele, fê-lo olha-la.

- Sasuke, obrigada por confiar em mim – disse com o olhar sério. – Eu não posso e nem quero fazer você esquecer essas coisas, mesmo que sejam tristes. E você não pode esquecer-se disso nunca!

- Por que não quer? – perguntou confuso. Desde que conhecera Sakura, ela tentava fazê-lo esquecer do passado sombrio que tinha. – Por que eu não posso esquecer?

- Porque isso que fez de você o melhor Capitão que poderia ser para essa tripulação. Todos cometem pecados, Sasuke. Você não é o pior, na verdade, é só mais um no meio de uma confusão que começou quando era criança – respondeu sem desviar o olhar. – Isso é o seu passado, o que fez de você o que é! Eu aceito tudo isso e vou te ajudar a avançar da melhor maneira que puder. Para que não se arrependa de nada do que decidiu até hoje.

Os olhos do Uchiha estavam arregalados. Nunca, em nenhum dia de sua vida, alguém se quer cogitou pensar daquele jeito. Ele sempre seria o errado; sempre era o cruel, o ladrão, nada de bom vinha dele. E aquela garota estava ali, olhando em seus olhos e dizendo que era apenas uma pessoa normal, mais um no meio da multidão. "Quem ela pensa que é?" pensou com um sorriso.

Por mais que tentasse pensar que Hinata tinha enlouquecido de vez, não conseguia fazer mais nada além de ficar emocionado. Ela o aceitara, com todos os pecados e crimes que carregava. Olhou para os olhos perolados, que ainda estavam sérios e confirmavam o que ela dissera anteriormente, colocou suas mãos em suas bochechas rosadas. Hinata pareceu surpresa, mas não se afastou.

- Hinata, obrigado. Você é meu anjo.

Ela corou e antes que pudesse perguntar o que ela queria dizer, sentiu uma leve pressão nos lábios. Diferente da outra vez em que ele a beijara, aquele foi delicado e gentil. Ele se afastou rapidamente e puxou-a para o meio de seus braços.

- Obrigada por ter voltado à minha vida, Sasuke – murmurou no ouvido do moreno. Deixando-o mais surpreso e feliz que ele poderia aguentar.

O navio mercante iria partir em breve. Kiba estava apressado, estavam encalhados há alguns dias e nada da equipe de resgate. O marujo batia o pé impaciente e bufava conforme o tempo passava.

Estavam todos os homens do "Ryuu" em uma taverna. Pareciam estar agradecidos pela noite de folga, mas o Inuzuka parecia uma pilha de nervos. Konohamaru olhou para seu irmão de consideração com preocupação, queria ajudar de algum jeito, mas não sabia como.

Dois homens estranhos entraram na taverna. Um usava um tapa-olho e tinha cabelos prateados, o outro usava roupas todas verdes e tinha sobrancelhas do tamanho de taturanas. Konohamaru encarou os dois. "Que pessoas estranhas!" pensou indo para perto de sua tripulação.

- Quem é o Capitão? – perguntou o prateado com a voz gentil.

Kiba olhou para eles com suspeita, mas apontou o homem mais velho que cuidava de si desde que perdera seus pais. "Meu pai adotivo, Asuma". Os dois se aproximaram e começaram a conversar.

O Inuzuka sentiu um calafrio na espinha e teve um péssimo pressentimento. "Algo vai dar muito errado... Hinata, espere por mim!" pensou agitado.

Neji e Tenten treinavam no meio da noite. Tudo estava mais silencioso que o normal, a não ser pelo choque das armas. Tenten estava muito surpresa com o avanço do garoto, a cada treino ele parecia melhor. Engoliu em seco quando quase foi acertada.

- Preste mais atenção, está no mundo da Lua, maluca?

Ela odiava ser chamada de maluca, ainda mais por aquele mauricinho. "Que provavelmente só considera mulher aquelas dondocas ridículas" pensou com raiva. Decidiu que ele merecia ser torturado e passar muita vergonha.

A garota foi para cima dele e, quando o distraiu, lhe passou uma rasteira, derrubando-o no chão. Subiu em si dele, com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo. Quando ia beija-lo, sentiu-se ser jogada no chão e olhou para ele chocada.

- Se é assim que quer brincar, vamos brincar.

Um pouco depois de dizer isso, Neji tomou os lábios da garota de um jeito sedento e ouvi-a gemer. Com um sorriso cheio de orgulho masculino, o Hyuuga se levantou e viu-a ofegante.

- Até amanhã, Tenten.

Seu nome seu de modo sedoso e ela ficou com raiva de si mesma por estar querendo mais. "Ele não vai escapar dessa ileso" pensou de forma maldosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Inverno

O dia acabava rápido. O Sol estava se pondo e toda a tripulação do "Pérola" estava reunida no deque. O Capitão olhava para o horizonte, podia ver com certa clareza o navio que saqueariam. Temari sorria, estava animada com a perspectiva de sangue; Shikamaru e Naruto estavam com as mãos nas armas, o primeiro parecia entediado e o segundo estava tão animado que o sorriso que mostrava parecia que iria rasgar seu rosto; Tenten, pela primeira vez antes da batalha, estava com a expressão fechada.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou o Uchiha sério.

Fazia muito tempo que não trabalhavam. O Capitão começara se preocupar com as reservas de dinheiro para o Inverno, então organizou aquele assalto. Não seria nada complicado pegar o "Sandy" e se precisassem poderiam matar qualquer um que se opusesse a eles.

- Sim, Capitão! – responderam em uníssono.

Enquanto eles estavam se preparando, Neji, Hinata e Chouji estavam na cela do Hyuuga. Escondidos. O Uchiha ordenara que ficassem lá e esperassem que ele avisasse para subirem. Neji era totalmente contra o saque, mas não tivera escolha a não ser ficar ali para proteger a prima e o cozinheiro.

O "Sandy" se aproximava rapidamente. Naruto e Temari prepararam as garras e, quando o outro navio estava próximo o bastante, eles as lançaram. O casco do "Pérola" se chocou com o outro e eles ficaram grudados.

Tenten e Shikamaru pularam para o outro lado, com armas em punho. Sasuke foi um pouco depois, com a espada levantada e um olhar severo. Um pouco antes de se juntarem aos outros, a loira e o loiro colocaram a prancha como uma ponte, para saídas rápidas. O Capitão do outro navio apareceu com uma espada um pouco menor que a do outro.

- Piratas? Vocês não tem chance contra nós! Voltem logo ou morram aqui.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e avançou para cima dele. Sua espada foi repelida imediatamente, mas o outro não aguentou por muito tempo os ataques ferozes do moreno. A luta terminou com a arma de Sasuke no pescoço do atacante.

A tripulação do "Sandy" correu para ataca-los, mas os quatro piratas conseguiram contê-los rapidamente. O Uchiha segurava o outro Capitão pelo cabelo e fê-lo ficar de joelhos e observar seus homens serem mortos. Os poucos que sobreviveram foram reunidos em volta do mastro.

- Agora, Capitão, se você quiser que seus marujos continuem com vida, você precisa me dizer onde estão as jóias – comentou Sasuke indiferente.

O homem ajoelhado tremia. Nunca tinha visto tanta crueldade de uma vez só. Ele gaguejou a localização das joias e de todas as outras coisas que tinham de valor. Shikamaru correu até onde estavam as coisas. Temari, Tenten e Naruto andavam em volta dos marujos derrotados, cuidando para que nenhum tentasse alguma gracinha.

Quando Shikamaru voltou com quatro sacos cheios de "dinheiro fácil", Tenten correu para ajuda-lo e os dois saíram do navio. Naruto e Temari pularam para a prancha, mas Sasuke continuava lá, parado.

- Vamos, Sasuke! – gritou Naruto apressado.

O Capitão do "Sandy" segurara o braço do moreno e não queria soltar.

- Por favor, Uchiha, não afunde nosso navio! – pediu o homem com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sasuke soltou seu braço com brusquidão e saiu andando, tranquilo. Ele pulou de volta para o "Pérola" e viu as garras e a prancha serem recolhidas. Esperou que o seu navio se afastasse e acenou com a mão, mandando que Temari saísse do canhão. Não afundaria o navio daquela vez.

Navegaram para longe tranquilamente. As ondas estavam mais calmas e menos agitadas que o normal. "O Verão está acabando" concluiu com um dar de ombros.

Os "Anjos" estavam prontos para zarpar. Toda a tripulação estava no deque, observando seu Capitão terminar de conversar com o líder da Ilha da Cobra. Konan, a primeira-imediata, estava parada ao lado de Nagato, observando seus marujos.

Deidara estava perturbando Tobi, que apenas chorava como um bebê. "Fingido" pensou a mulher desviando o olhar. Hidan pregava para Kakuzu que contava seus ganhos. "Alguns não mudam" concluiu dando de ombros. Kisame parecia estar pescando com Zetsu, que apenas o observava. Itachi e Sasori estavam em um canto, bem afastados da gritaria e pareciam estar conversando sobre algo. "Isso é suspeito" pensou colocando a mão no braço do Capitão.

- Nagato...

- Espere um pouco, Konan.

Ele se virou para a tripulação, que parou com a baderna e aproximaram-se do líder. Ele estava muito calado, parecia irritado com alguma coisa. Konan começou a prestar atenção, quando normalmente apenas ignoraria a bronca.

- Vocês exageraram dessa vez. O chefe da cidade nos proibiu de voltar por algum tempo, então vamos ter que arranjar outro lugar para passar o inverno – sibilou Nagato irritado. Konan revirou os olhos, já imaginava que algo como aquilo aconteceria. – Sendo assim, ou vocês pensam em alguma solução ou eu deixou vocês aqui agora.

- Podemos ir para Kater, Capitão – sugeriu Sasori tranquilo. Konan odiava pessoas sem expressão, se já não bastasse o Capitão, ainda tinha que lidar com o ruivo e o Uchiha. – É um lugar afastado e bem escondido, ninguém vai tentar nada contra nós lá.

Nagato parou para analisar o que o outro dissera. Realmente era uma boa opção. Quando ia concordar, ouviu uma gritaria em terra. Todos se aproximaram e viram um navio aportar, com metade da tripulação.

- Aquele não é o "Sandy" – perguntou Konan confusa.

Zetsu se adiantou para conseguir informações. Mas ficou óbvio o que tinha acontecido, o navio fora saqueado. Nagato crispou os lábios e fechou as mãos em punhos, aquele seria sua presa naquela temporada.

- Quem fez isso com vocês? – perguntou um dor guardas ajudando o Capitão.

- Uchiha Sasuke e a tripulação do "Pérola".

Nagato rosnou. Konan se afastou quando ele socou a amurada do navio. Seus olhos mostravam raiva e sua aura era assassina. O Uchiha menor tinha entrado no caminho do Capitão do "Anjo da Morte" de novo.

- Isso não vai acontecer outra vez.

Era a vez do Nara no timão e ele estava preocupado com a aproximação do Inverno. Sasuke já dera a ordem de irem para sua casa temporária, mas ainda faltavam muitos dias para chegarem até Kaney. "Isso vai ser muito problemático" pensou com um suspiro.

Temari apareceu do nada. Parou ao lado dele com um sorriso sugestivo. O dia estava gelado e o Mar começava a ficar revolto.

- Vai me visitar esta noite, Shika?

Ele revirou os olhos, mas tinha um sorriso em seus lábios. Os dois já estavam enrolados há, pelo menos, um ano e meio e era tão sério que ele não sentia nenhuma vontade de sair com outras mulheres. Aquela loira era sua dona. "E isso é problemático" pensou revirando os olhos com diversão.

- Claro, mas tem que acabar meu turno.

- Já acabou, Shikamaru.

Os dois se viraram, Temari deu um sorriso enorme e o preguiçoso ficou constrangido. Sasuke olhava para os dois com as sobrancelhas levantadas, sabia o que eles tinham e com tudo que acontecera, sabia que eles precisavam de um tempo.

- Vão, sumam daqui! Antes que eu mude de ideia.

A loira saiu arrastando o preguiçoso e desceu correndo as escadas. Naruto passou por eles com um sorriso malicioso e começou a gargalhar quando ouviu Temari bater a porta com pressa.

Encontrou seu Capitão examinando o horizonte. Subiu as escadinhas até onde ele estava e parou a seu lado.

- Preocupado com o tempo?

- Com certeza. Não sei se chegaremos a tempo em Kaney... – respondeu sério.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, antes da tempestade aparecer já chegamos lá – retrucou com um dar de ombros. Vendo que o outro não parecia convencido, resolveu mudar de assunto: - Que tal eu, você e o Shikamaru explicarmos a todos o que sabemos sobre os "Anjos"?

- Tudo bem – concordou frio. Uma hora eles teriam que saber, querendo ou não. – Apenas dê um tempo para aqueles dois, acho que faz tempo que não ficam sozinhos.

- Desde quando você se importa com os outros? – vendo que não obteria resposta, Naruto riu. – Nossa, essa Hyuuga te mudou mesmo, hein?

- Vá se foder, Naruto.

Konohamaru olhava para os dois estranhos com suspeita. Ouvira Kiba reclamar com o Capitão Asuma, mas nada parecia errado para o líder do "Ryuu". O garoto se esgueirou para perto dos dois e se escondeu atrás de uma caixa. Prestou atenção no que eles estavam conversando.

- Logo o inverno chegará, o que vamos fazer com nossa busca, Kakashi? – perguntou Gai sério.

- Não se preocupe, em Chutt, que fica perto de Kaney. Vamos viajar um pouco e encontra-los lá – respondeu com um dar de ombros. – Com as tempestades mais rígidas chegando, eles não vão querer tirar o "Pérola" de um lugar seguro.

-Faz sentido – Gai se virou com chamas nos olhos. – Vamos encontrar a garota e o garoto Hyuuga.

Engolindo e seco e se controlando para não correr, Konohamaru saiu de trás da caixa e foi atrás de Kiba. Encontrou o "irmão" discutindo com Asuma sobre os primos Hyuuga, entrou e fechou a porta chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Konohamaru, isso não é assunto de crianças – falou Asuma gentil.

- Mas eu sei onde podemos encontrar a Hyuuga Hinata!

- Como você descobriu? – perguntou Kiba confuso.

O garoto explicou o que ouviu. O Inuzuka quase saiu correndo para conversar com os dois caras, mas Asuma o segurou no lugar.

- Deixe-me ir, Asuma!

- Não! Vamos fazer de outro jeito... – avisou misterioso.

_"__Os "Anjos" surgiram depois da grande guerra. Muitas cidades haviam sido destruídas e quase todas as crianças viraram órfãs. Isso aconteceu há, apenas, trinta anos. Carlton, Chutt e Lorena foram as menos afetadas e continuaram crescendo normalmente._

_Um grupo de crianças de Starve começou a assaltar essas cidades e elas começaram a ser temidas, pois não tinham nenhum tipo de limite para o que fariam por dinheiro. O motivo principal do líder era alimentar os pequenos, seu nome era Yahiko, um garoto gentil e cuidadoso. Ele tinha dois seguidores fiéis e seus melhores amigos, Nagato e Konan. _

_Um dia, quando iam fazer um novo assalto, Yahiko foi capturado por um grupo de grandes fazendeiros e foi morto. Nagato, Konan e todas as outras crianças foram mandadas para a prisão. Antes de escapar, Nagato jurou vingança e, com a ajuda da garota, saíram da cadeia e fugiram para o Oceano._

_Nagato viajou pelo mundo atrás dos piores e mais perigosos assassinos que pode encontrar. Ele comprou um dos melhores navios e fundou uma organização, que nomeou de "Anjos" em homenagem ao falecido amigo._

_Hoje os "Anjos" são compostos pelo Capitão, Nagato; a primeira-imediata, Konan; e a tripulação: Deidara, o expert em explosivos; Tobi, o mágico cruel; Sasori, o torturador profissional; Zetsu, o agente duplo; Hidan, o fanático religioso e assassino; Kakuzu, o ex-coletor de impostos do rei; Kisame, um pescador que assassinou uma Vila inteira; e agora, Uchiha Itachi, um dos melhores Capitães e mais poderoso espadachim dos Mares._

_O maior objetivo do Capitão é conseguir a vingança sobre os fazendeiros que mataram seu amigo e dos guardas que o prenderam. Depois disso, ele disse que deixara seus marujos escolherem o que fariam"._

Hinata estava sentada em sua cama. Analisava as informações que Shikamaru contara para todos. Lembrava-se claramente das reações dos outros, que pareciam não levar muito a sério aquela história de "mais perigosos" dos Mares, mas alguma coisa fê-la acreditar naquilo: talvez fossem as expressões de Sasuke e Naruto ou talvez fosse seu sexto sentido falando.

Não conseguia dormir, então se levantou e subiu para o deque. Viu Naruto no timão, que apenas acenou para ela com a cabeça. Ela foi até a outra ponta do barco e se apoiou na amurada. Estava com saudades de casa, do pai, da irmã e de Isabella; sentia falta da própria rotina. Entretanto, viajar pelo Mar sempre foi seu sonho e nunca se sentira mais feliz.

"Estou livre! Essa é a melhor sensação do mundo" pensou com um sorriso. Do nada, um par de olhos escuros surgiu em sua mente, não conseguiu conter o rubor que subiu a suas bochechas. "E estou com Sasuke de novo, essa é a melhor parte".

Chegaram a Kaney no começou da tempestade. Todos correram com os suprimentos e joias para a casa improvisada. Sasuke, Shikamaru e Neji ficaram para trás para esconderem o "Pérola".

Naruto levou as garotas e Chouji e ajudou-as a arrumar a casa. Quando os três voltaram estavam encharcados e a chuva caia com força do lado de fora. Foram se trocar enquanto Chouji preparava uma sopa rala, não poderia fazer muito sem um lugar limpo para ele cozinhar. Ligaram a lareira e sentaram-se para descansar.

A casa tinha quatro cômodos mais a cozinha. Chouji disse que dormiria do lado do fogão e saiu para seu "quarto". Sasuke ficou com um quarto todo para si. As garotas dividiram o outro e Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru ficariam na sala. O quarto vago ficou trancado com todos os tesouros da tripulação.

Sasuke se retirou cedo. Estava cansado e não queria mais ficar ouvindo as besteiras dos outros. Hinata saíra uma hora antes e não voltara mais para a sala. Abriu a porta de seu quarto, tirou suas roupas e decidiu dormir sem nenhuma mesmo, estava com preguiça de se movimentar.

A neve logo começou a cair e alguns trovões repentinos podiam ser ouvidos. Era meio da noite quando Sasuke ouviu baterem na porta. Levantou-se incomodado e irritado, detestava ser acordado. Quando as batidas insistiram, ele bufou.

- Quem é?

- Posso entrar, Sasuke?

O moreno gelou. Nunca em mil anos esperaria Hinata aparecer em seu quarto àquela hora: - Entra.

A garota estava com uma camisola emprestada de Temari, o que significava que ela era indecente. Se seu primo a visse daquele jeito, surtaria com toda a certeza. O Uchiha engoliu em seco, sentiu uma queimação instigando no meio das pernas.

- Aconteceu algo, Hina?

O apelido de infância dela saiu sem querer, mas ela sorriu e entrou, fechando a porta.

- Eu não conseguia dormir, achei que estivesse acordado, desculpe...

- Não tem problema. Por que não conseguiu dormir?

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha. Admitir seu medo de trovões não era uma coisa muito agradável, as únicas pessoas que sabiam eram Hanabi e Isabella, que normalmente lhe faziam companhia nessas ocasiões.

- Eu tenho medo de trovões – falou rápido e sem pausas. Sasuke olhou para ela surpreso e teve que segurar a gargalhada. Hinata cruzou os braços e sentou-se na ponta da cama dele. – Não ria de mim. Isso é serio.

Quando viu que ele não riria, ela suspirou aliviada: - Posso ficar aqui com você?

- Você tem certeza, Hinata? – perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. Queria se bater por sugerir o que iria sugerir, mas não conseguiu evitar. Seu corpo e coração pediam por aquilo. – Eu sou responsável por qualquer coisa que eu fizer, mas você está tendo a escolha de sair...

Hinata corou até o último fio de cabelo. Entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer e sabia que deveria sair dali imediatamente. "Quem vai querer se casar com alguém que não é pura?" perguntou seu lado lógico. "Mas é o Sasuke..." foi a única coisa que seu coração precisou dizer para convencer o cérebro.

- Eu quero ficar, Sasuke.

O Uchiha não hesitou nenhum segundo. Puxou-a para si e colou seus lábios. Pela primeira vez percebeu o quão funda era a necessidade que sentia daquela menina. Quando a sentiu lhe abraçar, deitou-a na cama.

- Confie em mim. Vou ser gentil – sussurrou voltando a beija-la.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Encontro

_"__Os beijos não deixavam que ela pensasse e Hinata não queria fazer aquilo. O que Sasuke fazia com as mãos era tão novo e maravilhoso para ela, que apenas se deixou levar. _

_Sasuke, por outro lado, estava se controlando ao máximo para não fazer como estava acostumado. Todos seus sentidos pediam para que fosse mais brusco e dominador, mas não queria assusta-la nem machuca-la. Afastou-se lentamente._

_- Sasuke? – perguntou a menina ofegante. Deixara sua frustração sair no tom de sua voz. – O que houve?_

_Ele não respondeu, não achava que tinham tempo para conversar. Puxou a camisola dela e atirou-a no chão. Foi naquela hora que ela notou que ele não usava nada por baixo do lençol. Ela usava o corpete e uma calcinha, com delicadeza, Sasuke começou a distribuir beijos por seu corpo. _

_Hinata estava vermelha como um tomate, não conhecia nada do que estava sentindo, mas amava cada segundo. Arfou quando ele tirou o corpete e gemeu quando ele se livrou da calcinha. Tentou esconder o rosto com as mãos, mas Sasuke a impediu e fê-la olhar em seus olhos._

_- Você é linda._

_Ele voltou a beija-la. Sasuke estava deixando seus sentidos loucos, ela não sabia onde deveria prestar atenção ou o que fazer. Quando sentiu a mão dele em sua intimidade, ela suspirou extasiada e deixou de tentar acompanhar."_

As memórias da noite em que dormira com Uchiha Sasuke ainda estavam cravadas na mente da Hyuuga. Lembrar o quanto ele fora delicado e cuidara para que não sentisse nada além de prazer a deixava emocionada.

Passara-se duas semanas da noite que ficara com ele e o Capitão parecia ainda mais gentil consigo, se fosse possível. Por mais que tentasse evitar pensar naquilo e se concentrar no que Tenten dizia, ficava frequentemente vermelha e tinha que mentir para o primo quando ele estava perto. "Contar sobre isso para ele nunca será uma opção!" pensou alarmada.

Neji parecia diferente para a garota. Estava menos comportado e agia mais como um homem de vinte e seis anos e, também, parecia mais relaxado, como se um peso antigo tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. "Acho que ele estava cansado de ficar de baba" concluiu pensativa.

O Inverno seria longo e nem Shikamaru sabia dizer quando poderiam voltar a viajar. Todos se reuniram na cozinha, Naruto montara um plano de caça para que os suprimentos não acabassem.

Enquanto estavam ali, Hinata decidiu aprender a usar o arco, seria útil para caçar e ajudar um pouco os outros. Sasuke seria o primeiro a se oferecer para ensina-la, mas o arco não era sua especialidade e era mais seguro que ela aprendesse com a melhor.

O Capitão estava muito chateado. Com todo o trabalho por causa do tempo, não conseguira conversar direito com a perolada sobre o que aconteceu entre os dois. Não queria que ela pensasse que fora apenas uma noite. "Ela não é qualquer uma" pensou com um suspiro. Ainda estava tentando o momento para falar aquilo para ela.

Nagato olhava para seu "agente duplo" esperando que ele começasse a falar. Konan estava ao seu lado, calada como sempre. "Ela reclama da minha falta de expressão, mas não percebe sua falta de palavras" pensou bufando.

- Ande, Zetsu. Fale de uma vez.

- Capitão, com a descrição que Deidara e Sasori nos deram, consegui descobrir quem são as pessoas que estão no "Pérola" junto da tripulação e do Capitão – falou indiferente. Por mais que não ligasse, imaginava onde seu líder queria chegar com aquela pesquisa.

- Quem são? – perguntou Konan pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

Zetsu sorriu. Sabia que quando Nagato ouvisse o que estava prestes a dizer, ele surtaria.

- Os dois jovens são a filha e o sobrinho de Hyuuga Hiashi, Capitão.

- Hyuuga Hiashi?

Os olhos de Konan estavam arregalados. Fazia anos que não ouvi aquele nome, chegara até a pensar que o homem morrera. Olhou para o amigo de infância e viu uma coisa que há muito tempo não via: ódio puro e simples.

- Então o Uchiha está com dois Hyuugas, hã? – sussurrou vazio. Konan engoliu em seco: - Que dia de sorte para nós! Mataremos três coelhos de uma vez só.

Para Kakashi, trabalhar com Gai era a tarefa mais difícil que tinha que fazer, porque o sobrancelha chamava atenção demais com seu jeito espalhafatoso. "Pelo menos ele é mais que útil e faz o trabalho direito" pensou com um suspiro.

O prateado sabia que estavam sendo seguidos, desde que desceram do "Ryuu", mas não se importava. Pelo jeito tinha muito gente trás do "Pérola". Sorriu de canto e arrumou sua própria máscara.

- Como sua filha está, Kakashi? – perguntou Gai de repente.

Kakashi olhou para ele com incerteza. Desde que sua pequena fora levada pela mãe até quando voltou para perto de si, ela evitava falar o que aconteceu, mas o prateado descobrira e se vingara. Mesmo assim, a garota ainda tinha profundas cicatrizes. "Maldito Deidara, eu ainda vou te matar".

- Está do mesmo jeito... Não quer sair de casa e evita outras pessoas a não ser eu – respondeu cabisbaixo. – Mas tenho certeza que Lee está cuidando bem dela.

- Claro! Meu garoto vai fazer de tudo para ajuda-la. Ele a vê como uma irmã mais velha – comentou Gai tentando ajudar o amigo.

Lee era o único filho de Maito Gai. Ele tinha sete anos e era escandaloso e chamativo como o mais velho. Enquanto o pai estava trabalhando, o garotinho ficava com Ino, única filha de Kakashi. A garota ficou desaparecida por sete anos e voltou para perto do pai depois que a mão morreu.

Kakashi concordou com o que Gai falou. Lee realmente idolatrava a garota, mas o prateado ainda estava preocupado com Ino. Ela tinha um trauma muito grande e profundo que até mesmo seu pai não podia resolver.

Hinata era ótima com o arco; Tenten tinha que admitir e, para a surpresa da especialista, todos os Hyuugas eram ensinados a lutar corpo a corpo e a usar uma espada para defesa própria. A garota crispou os lábios e entendeu como Neji ganhou de si da última vez.

- Ok, Hinata. Você está ótima com o arco! Aprende rápido! – sorriu Tenten depois do vigésimo lançamento que acertou o alvo.

- Acha mesmo? – a menor perguntou animada.

- Sim. Amanhã treinaremos mais! Agora, quero que me mostre o que sabe fazer com a espada – falou jogando uma arma para a morena.

Hinata pegou a espada hesitante. Não gostava nem um pouco de lutar, mas não teve tempo para negar. A outra garota correu para cima de si e ela teve que se defender. Tenten era muito forte e rápido e como fazia tempo que não praticava nada,ela teve dificuldade para acompanhar o ritmo.

Entretanto, a Hyuuga não era boba. Girou para fora o caminho da outra e se posicionou. Lembrava muito bem das aulas que seu pai lhe dera e não queria ser intimidade pela especialista. Colocou a espada em frente ao corpo e começou a defender os golpes e, na primeira oportunidade que teve, chutou a arma da mão dela.

Tenten sorriu, a garota era boa e esperta, mas inexperiente em batalha. Segurou o braço dela e virou, torcendo devagar. Hinata soltou a espada e olhou para a outra irritada.

- Pelo jeito você ganhou...

- Não fique brava, Hinata – Tenten falou soltando-a. – Você é muito boa e esperta, só não tem tanta prática ainda. Vou te fazer uma grande espadachim!

Hinata concordou e arrumou a postura. Não gostava de perder, mas concordava que ainda era muito inexperiente naquilo. Agradeceu pela aula e voltou para dentro da casa, Sasuke e Chouji estavam na cozinha.

- Hinata! Ainda bem que apareceu. Preciso que você vá com o Capitão até a cidade mais perto e compre alguns suprimentos para mim – falou Chouji empurrando uma cesta para ela.

- A-a-ah, claro, Chouji – concordou perdida.

Chouji ia começar a falar de novo, mas Sasuke puxou a garota pela mão e saiu andando. A morena ainda estava envergonhada com o que acontecera, mas continuou segurando a mão dele.

Sasuke agradeceu por Chouji ser um desbocado. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para sentar e conversar com ela. "Assim não teremos interrupções" concluiu satisfeito.

O mercado principal de Kaney era muito movimentado. Sasuke e Hinata eram exprimidos e empurrados na multidão, então as compras ocorrem mais devagar que o esperado. Quando terminaram era quase meio da tarde e a morena reclamava de fome.

- Vamos àquela taverna – falou Sasuke puxando-a. – Comemos algo e depois voltamos.

A menina concordou e os dois foram direto para o lugar. A "Morada do Gato" era até que aconchegante e Hinata gostou da atmosfera do lugar. Sentaram-se a mesa mais escondida do Bar e fizeram seus pedidos.

Enquanto esperavam, Sasuke deu uma última olhada em volta, garantindo que estava tudo tranquilo e voltou a olhar para a morena.

- Hinata.

- O que foi? – perguntou corada. Sempre que olhava para ele, as cenas da noite que passaram juntos vinham à sua cabeça.

- Sobre a vez que ficamos juntos – começou escolhendo bem as palavras. A garota encarava-o curiosa. – Aquilo não foi só um caso. Você não é qualquer uma. E eu gosto de você.

Se a boca dela pudesse cair mais aberta, cairia. Seu coração disparou e Hinata ficou da cor de um tomate. Tentou falar diversas vezes, mas nada saia. Seu cérebro começou a girar e a menina achou que desmaiaria.

- Hinata, está tudo bem? – Sasuke perguntou preocupado.

- E-e-estou... É s-s-só que eu não esperava que d-d-dissesse isso, Sasuke – murmurou abaixando a cabeça.

Sasuke suspirou: - Olhe para mim, Hinata.

Ela levantou a cabeça, ainda corada, e olhou para seus olhos. O Uchiha teve vontade de rir da vergonha dela. "Como ela pode ficar com vergonha depois de tu?" pensou revirando os olhos.

- Você foi a pessoa quem me manteve longe de ceder para meus fantasmas durante esses dez anos, mesmo que eu não achasse que fosse te encontrar nunca mais; foi por você que, quando o "Mikoto" afundou, eu não desisti de sobreviver; e foi graças a você que decidi ser o melhor pirata de todos os Mares – falou sem tirar os olhos dos dela. – Então, quero que entenda como me sinto e porque eu não te levei embora quando tive a chance.

- Sasuke... – a menina estava chocada, mas não era nada ruim. Estava extremamente feliz e animada. – Eu...

- Não precisa se apressar, pense no que eu falei e depois me dê uma resposta – decretou sério. – Porque, se você escolher ficar comigo, vai ter que ficar comigo para sempre.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que ele diria aquilo e estava mais animada ainda. Desde crianças queria estar com ele e aquela era sua oportunidade. Ia dizer o que estava em sua cabeça, mas a porta da taverna se abriu com um estrondo e dois homens entraram. Toda a atenção do Uchiha foi para os dois.

Kakashi olhou em volta discretamente, fizera Gai entrar chamando a atenção para poder observar o que as pessoas lá dentro fariam. A maioria parecia assustada, mas um par de olhos ônix o encarava com suspeita. Sorriu gentil para ele e foi direto para o bar.

Enquanto os dois se ajeitavam, Sasuke decidiu que era perigoso ficar ali. Levantou e puxou Hinata para saírem. Deixou o dinheiro no balcão e caminhou em direção a porta. Quando esticou para abri-la, a mesma soltou em sua direção e acertou seu nariz com força.

- Sasuke! – Hinata correu para perto dele e obrigou-o a deixa-la ver seu nariz.

Um moreno de cabelos castanhos e caninos afiados entrou e olhou para a pessoa que tinha acertado com a porta. Estava pronto para pedir desculpas, mas arregalou os olhos com o que viu.

- Hinata?! – gritou surpreso.

Chouji encontrou Naruto sentado em um tronco caído. Ele olhava concentrado para o que parecia ser uma pintura e aparentava estar em outro planeta. O cozinheiro se aproximou devagar e conseguiu enxergar o que ele tanto observava. Era a pintura de uma loira, de olhos azuis e sorriso gentil. Ela parecia estar acenando para quem a olhava.

- Bonita pintura – comentou chamando a atenção do loiro.

- É, não é? – concordou sem desviar o olhar.

- Quem é ela?

- Uma pessoa que eu falhei em salvar... Esse sorriso não existe mais – explicou vazio.

O cozinheiro suspirou. Ser uma pirata era a coisa mais massacrante que poderia existir, nem todos poderiam ser salvos e o loiro sabia disso. "Ele sabia no que estava se metendo quando entrou nisso" pensou deixando o loiro sozinho.

Naruto olhou mais uma vez para a foto antes de guarda-la. Sacudiu o torpor e desviou a mente das lembranças sombrias. Sabia que, àquela altura, não podia ajudar a garota. "Perdi quando deixei que fosse atrás daquele maníaco" recordou irritado.

Kakashi e Gai viraram-se surpresos. Hyuuga Hinata estava parada com as mãos no rosto do moreno de olhos ônix, que eles finalmente reconheceram como o Capitão Uchiha, e olhava assustada para o primeiro-imediato do "Ryuu".

Para Sasuke, que ainda sentia dor no nariz, aquela situação era ridícula. Levantou-se e encarou o homem da porta com raiva, apenas não o socou porque Hinata estava agarrada a seu braço.

- Hinata é tão bom ver que você está bem! – Kiba disse claramente aliviado.

- Quem é ele? – Sasuke perguntou olhando para a garota.

A garota olhou para ele e, quando ia responder, sentiu-se ser puxada para frente. Kiba a abraçou com força e colocou o rosto em seu pescoço. Hinata olhou para Sasuke assustada. O moreno estava com um olhar assassino e parecia pronto para uma briga.

Prevendo o que aconteceria, Kakashi olhou para o dono da taverna com calma e se levantou. Parou no meio dos garotos, porque para o prateado eles eram apenas crianças, e puxou a menina dali.

- Ei! – exclamaram os dois encarando-o.

- Senhorita Hyuuga, sou Hatake Kakashi e vim mandado por seu pai para busca-la – explicou deixando-a surpresa. – Espero que não precisemos força-la a nada...

- Você não vai tocar nela – decretou Sasuke saindo do estupor. Hinata se deixou puxar pela mão e para perto dele. – E podem começar a explicar quem são.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:Brigas

- Eu não sou obrigado a explicar nada! – rosnou Kiba pegando a outra mão da garota. – Vamos, Hinata! Preciso te levar para casa!

Kiba sempre fora uma pessoa impulsiva, não conhecia mais ninguém tão impulsivo quanto si. Então quando o punho do Uchiha acertou seu maxilar, acabou cambaleando e caindo no chão.

- Sasuke! – Hinata gritou surpresa.

- Nunca mais toque nela – avisou ao outro.

- Vamos, crianças, se acalmem – pediu Kakashi observando os dois com cautela. Aquilo iria se tornar uma briga maior do que poderia prever, mas tinha certeza que ele e Gai conseguiriam para-los. – Que tal sentarmos e conversarmos? Podemos explicar para a senhorita Hyuuga e para o Capitão Uchiha o que está havendo. Não tenho nada a esconder.

O Uchiha arrumou sua postura. Sabia que perder a cabeça não os ajudaria em nada. Deixou que suas emoções sumissem e ficou frio e indiferente: - Tudo bem. Sigam-me.

Os quatro homens e a garota saíram do estabelecimento e foram para uma parte afastada da floresta. Sasuke encarava os outros e não deixava que chegassem perto de Hinata. Pararam a uma distância segura e o moreno cruzou os braços.

- Ande! Comecem a falar de uma vez – ordenou frio.

Para a surpresa do Inuzuka, Hinata se escondia atrás do Capitão e parecia estar bastante confortável para uma pessoa que fora sequestrada. Kiba estava desconfortável, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Tudo bem, eu começo – falou Kakashi percebendo que o outro garoto não abriria a boca. Gai sentou-se em um tronco e ficou observando o colega de trabalho. –Viemos aqui atrás de Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji, sabíamos por meio de fontes que vocês passavam os invernos aqui, então chegamos para levar os dois embora.

- Quem mandou vocês? – perguntou Sasuke frio. – E o que vocês são?

- O próprio Hyuuga Hiashi nos mandou e somos caçadores de recompensas.

Hinata ficou com olhos do tamanho de pires e saiu de trás do Capitão como um furacão. Encarou o homem de cabelos prateados com raiva e apontou o dedo para ele. Quando viu ela fazer aquilo, Sasuke teve que se segurar para não bater a mão na própria testa.

- Você está me dizendo que meu pai te contratou para vir atrás de mim? – quando o homem acenou positivamente com a cabeça, Hinata quase gritou. – Isso é um ultraje! Meu pai jamais recorreria a meios tão baixos para conseguir o que ele quer!

- Senhorita Hyuuga, jamais é uma palavra muito forte – começou Kakashi sério. Sua postura mudou completamente em questão de segundos e Sasuke tomou uma atitude defensiva. – Ele nos contratou e vamos leva-la embora, por bem ou por mal.

Sasuke puxou-a pela cintura, assustando até Kakashi. O moreno estava com a espada em punho e observava o outro indiferente. O prateado sabia que não deveria abusar da sorte, conhecia muito bem a fama do Uchiha.

- Eu avisei, ninguém toca nela.

- Tire suas patas imundas dela! – gritou Kiba.

Konahamaru estava um pouco mais atrás do outro e pode perceber que os outros tinham se esquecido da presença do "irmão mais velho" ali. Suspirou, sabia que Kiba não era ameaçador nem nada, mas aquilo era ridículo.

- Hinata, o que está acontecendo? – exigiu de punhos fechados.

Hinata olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer. Enfrentar o homem da máscara era fácil para ela, não o conhecia nem se importava com o que ele pensaria, o problema era que nunca conseguia expor o que estava pensando e o que queria.

- Kiba, eu posso explicar...

- Explique-se para Hanabi e Isabella, que estão em Carlton te esperando preocupadas com você! – continuou irritado.

Ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, já estava guardando a culpa por não voltar e falar com a irmã a muito tempo, as palavras do amigo apenas reforçaram tudo. Kiba correu para perto dela, mas uma faca caiu em seu caminho. Olhou para cima e viu uma garota de coques girando algumas facas nas mãos.

- Capitão, vocês estavam demorando demais e viemos procura-los – falou Tenten com um sorriso perigoso. Naruto e Temari estavam parados a seu lado.

Sasuke puxou Hinata para perto de novo se voltou sua atenção para o outro cara: - Quem é você e o que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu sou o melhor amigo dela e vim aqui a pedido da irmã dela para leva-la de volta – respondeu emburrado. – Meu nome é Inuzuka Kiba.

- Inuzuka? – O Uchiha se lembrou de onde conhecia aquele nome. – Está dizendo que é filho de Inuzuka Aobi?

- Você conheceu meu pai? – perguntou chocado. Há anos não encontrava alguém que sabia quem fora seu pai.

- Antes de ele ser morto – confirmou.

Kiba engoliu em seco, mas não falou mais nada. Não queria saber a história do pai. Os outros piratas se aproximaram e Sasuke viu que Naruto tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto. Ele olhava para o prateado como se visse um fantasma.

- Kakashi?!

O caçador de recompensas virou-se quando ouviu seu nome, sua expressão não mostrou nada, mas Gai pode sentir que o colega não estava nada bem. Parecia ter empalidecido e o único olho visível tinha a pupila dilata.

- Que desprazer, Naruto.

Itachi estava sentando em um dos muitos sofás que havia no esconderijo dos "Anjos" em Kater. A neve caía tranquilamente e deixava a atmosfera relaxante, o Uchiha achava aquela sensação imprópria, afinal, não merecia calma. Sentiu alguém se aproximar e virou-se. Sasori estava parado observando uma das janelas.

- Sasori, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Apenas observando...

O ruivo era muito estranho e misterioso. Itachi não gostava nada dele e nem cogitava confiar naquele homem e esse era um dos maiores motivos para ele mantê-lo por perto. "É como dizem, mantenham os amigos perto e os inimigos mais perto ainda" pensou olhando para o ruivo.

- Sabe, Itachi,o que você achou da informação do Zetsu?

- Acho que Nagato vai nos jogar na linha de frente para capturar aqueles Hyuugas – respondeu sério. Aquela realmente era sua opinião.

- É, ele vai... – Itachi estava começando a achar estranha a atitude do outro.

- Por que o repentino interesse, Sasori?

O ruivo se virou e Itachi fechou a expressão. O brilho dos olhos de Sasori era assustador, ele parecia querer torturar alguém e, ao mesmo tempo, parecia uma criança atrás de um brinquedo novo.

- Você acha que o Pein deixa que eu brinque com a Hyuuga antes dele mata-la? – perguntou comsorriso distorcido.

Itachi ficou com nojo e, antes que pudesse responder, Deidara e Tobi entraram correndo na sala. O loiro perseguia o cara da máscara com uma faca em punho e gritava que o mataria.

- Qual o problema dessa vez? – rosnou Itachi encarando os dois.

- Deidara é mau e está tentando me matar sem motivo! – gritou o "pirulito" se escondendo atrás do Uchiha.

- Eu estava entediado, então fui atrás dele... – explicou dando de ombros. – Só estava me divertindo.

Itachi empurrou Tobi com brusquidão e ia xingar Deidara, quando Kisame entrou com um sorriso insano no rosto. "Ótimo, mais um maluco" pensou se afastando do loiro. O "pescador", apelido pelo qual Kisame era conhecido, aproximou-se.

- Nagato mandou chamar todos. Pelo visto ele quer falar algo importante – avisou dando de ombros.

Os quatro o seguiram, sem se importarem uns com os outros. Nagato e Konan estavam no maior quarto-escritório e sentavam-se em duas cadeiras estofadas. Konan parecia ansiosa com algo e Nagato estava sério.

- Eu tenho uma missão para vocês – começou frio.

- No Inverno? Na época mais rigorosa? – questionou Hidan com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Nagato olhou para ele irritado e Hidan bufou. Nenhum dos homens ali se submetia às regras; nenhum queria receber ordens, mas todos concordavam que Nagato era o pior e ninguém queria se meter com ele. "Bem, ninguém se não contarmos Hidan" concluiu Konan com um suspiro. O religioso era o único que retrucava e respondia ao líder.

- Não vou discutir isso com você, Hidan – a voz do líder saiu trovejada. O resto da tripulação olhou para o religioso com pena. – Vocês vão sair quando eu mandar! Agora, eu quero que vocês capturem e tragam até mim Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji e eles têm que estar vivos.

Todos concordaram e, antes que Hidan pudesse questionar, Kakuzo o puxou pela camisa, fazendo-o se calar. Nagato ia dispensá-los, mas Itachi deu um leve passo a frente, chamando a atenção do líder.

- Pein.

- O que foi, Uchiha?

- Por que razão você não espera até depois das tempestades e nos mandar sair? A probabilidade dos seus planos darem certo da maneira inicial é de quarenta por cento, imaginando que não afundemos com o "Anjo da Morte"; se esperar um pouco, a probabilidade aumente para noventa por cento – comentou Itachi com um dar de ombros. – Você quem decide, mas aposto que vai preferir capturar aqueles dois e se vingar...

Nagato olhou-o como se fosse um inseto, mas concordou. A conclusão do outro não estava errada: - Tudo bem, então depois das nevascas, mas irão sair imediatamente.

Voltaram a concordar e saíram. Konan virou-se e encarou curiosa o líder.

- Você cedeu para o Uchiha... Por quê?

- Você logo irá entender, Konan.

O Capitão do "Pérola" nunca vira Uzumaki Naruto abaixar a cabeça, ainda mais quando estava apanhando. Entretanto, quando Kakashi voou para cima do loiro, ele apenas se deixou pegar e apanhar.

Sasuke esperou sete segundos, ao perceber que o amigo não faria nada, correu para cima do prateado. Enquanto tentava faze-lo parar de socar o outro, que já estava com o rosto todo inchado.

Temari, Tenten e Gai correram para ajudar o loiro e Kiba aproveitou para chegar perto de Hinata.

- Hina, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas você precisa voltar! – falou segurando-a pelo braço. – Falei sério quando comentei sobre sua irmã e Isabella.

- Mas eu não posso voltar – murmurou olhando para Sasuke.

- Não me diga que você se apaixonou por esse ladrão?! – perguntou incrédulo. – Você não pode, Hina! Ele vai te tratar como qualquer e depois vai te jogar fora pela primeira que parecer!

- O Sasuke não é assim! – retrucou afastando-se dele. – E pare de falar besteiras e vá ajudar o Naruto!

- Eu não vou ajudar um bando de assassinos! – gritou com os punhos fechados. – E você vai voltar comigo sim!

Hinata virou-se para ele com raiva e, sem perceber, socou lhe o nariz. Kiba caiu para trás com um grito e olhou para ela chocado, nunca em todos seus anos de amizade imaginaria que ela seria capaz daquilo. Kakashi parara de tentar voltar para cima do loiro por causa do grito, ninguém podia afirmar o que tinha acontecido, mas Sasuke tinha uma grande ideia do que a garota fizera.

- Não seja um prepotente, Kiba! – gritou de volta e furiosa. – Você não manda em mim! Ninguém me dá ordens!

Neji e Chouji apareceram alguns minutos antes e ficaram apenas observando tudo. Hyuuga Neji estava exalando um ar frio e orgulhoso, nenhum dos piratas vira-o daquela maneira. Ele andou a passos largos e parou em frente à Kakashi, que recuou um pouco surpreso.

- Diga para meu tio que nós voltaremos quando estivermos com vontade e que estamos bem – falou sério e educado.

- Se quiser fale você mesmo! – retrucou o prateado perdendo o resto da paciência. – Vocês dois vão voltar comigo e não tem escolha!

- Você tem certeza? – o garoto retrucou sério. – Meu tio não vai ficar nada satisfeito se você ousar tocar em Hinata... Não posso garantir que vá ser bom para você. E, Inuzuka, não é? Se tentar obriga-la a fazer qualquer coisa que não queria, eu vou te matar.

Todos observavam-no pasmos. Tenten tinha os olhos arregalados, nunca imaginaria que o "moça" seria daquele jeito. Neji se afastou do prateado e se virou para Sasuke, que era o único que ainda prestava atenção em Naruto.

- Precisamos voltar. Shikamaru mandou avisar que vai cair uma nevasca logo e que precisamos voltar com o novo estoque de comida.

Sasuke acenou e apontou para as compras. Chouji e Temari correram para pegarem-nas e voltaram pelo caminho que vieram. Tenten ajudou Naruto e levou-o embora. Sasuke viu Hinata de cabeça baixa, como se estivesse com vergonha de ter socado o outro. Olhou para Neji e ficou satisfeito por ele entender o recado.

O Hyuuga puxou a prima e levou-a embora. Sasuke abaixou-se para pegar seu chapéu e voltou sua atenção para os três homens parados.

- Estejam avisados: se chegarem perto da minha tripulação de novo, estarão todos mortos antes de pedirem perdão – disse antes de sumir.

Konohamaru olhava para os três caras sentados à mesa. Pareciam ter perdido a vontade de continuar viajavam. O garoto revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços irritado.

- Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar assim? Precisamos voltar para o "Ryuu" logo – avisou sério.

Kiba olhou para o "irmãozinho" e suspirou, ele estava certo. Precisavam voltar logo para poderem retornar a Carlton com o novo carregamento para o Inverno. Já Kakashi não estava nem um pouco preocupado com os Hyuugas, queria voltar logo para casa e ver a filha. Encontrar Uzumaki Naruto despertou-lhe lembranças que odiava e precisava ver sua pequena para que soubesse que ela estava bem.

- Vamos embora, Gai. Voltaremos para Jein o mais rápido possível – avisou colocado seu casaco.

Maito Gai suspirou, não fazia ideia de quem fosse aquele loiro, mas estava começando a ficar preocupado com o colega. Acenou para os dois meninos e saiu atrás de Kakashi. Konohamaru, cansado de esperar, puxou Kiba pela camisa e o levou para fora. Precisavam mesmo voltar logo para o "Ryuu".


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Nevasca

As provisões eram mais que o suficiente para todo o Inverno. Sempre que podia, Hinata saia para caçar alguma pequena lebre e levava para Chouji. Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru sempre estavam trancados no quarto do Capitão, planejando novos roubos e, às vezes, saiam para verificar o precioso navio.

Temari passava o dia limpando suas armas e recebia visitas constantes da Hyuuga, a loira achava engraçado como a menor ficar preocupada consigo, uma pirata experiente e quase seis anos mais velha que a outra. Decidindo que era melhor fazer algo, Temari se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

- Vocês precisam de alguma coisa? – perguntou curiosa.

- Como você não sabe cozinhar, creio que não – Chouji respondeu despeitado.

Havia uma hostilidade entre os dois e Hinata ficou curiosa. Deu de ombros e resolveu ignora-los ainda estava distraída pensando na família. Decidira falar com Sasuke, queria pedir para passarem em Carlton, mas não conseguia arranjar tempo. O moreno estava sempre ocupado.

Vendo que Hinata estava no mundo da Lua, Temari parou ao seu lado e cutucou seu ombro levemente, a morena virou curiosa para a outra.

- Precisa de algo? – perguntou gentil.

- Aconteceu algo?

A morena olhou para ela hesitante e desviou da pergunta, Temari olhou para a outra ainda mais curiosa. Virou o olhar para Chouji e viu que ele estava distraído com a comida, puxou Hinata pela mão e levou-a para fora da casa.

A neve caia com calma, mas forte. Tudo parecia etéreo com todo aquele gelo. Hinata abraçou-se por causa do frio e olhou confusa para a loira, não entendera porque fora levada até ali. Temari apoiou-se na parede e olhou para a outra.

- Vamos, diga, qual o problema?

- Não tem problema, Temari.

A loira revirou os olhos com a resistência: - Hinata, precisamos estar todos bem quando voltarmos para o Mar. Então você precisa resolver seus problemas internos para continuarmos.

- Eu já resolvi meu problema – afirmou séria. Temari ainda estava curiosa, mas percebeu que não conseguiria arrancar nada da garota. – Quero dizer, vou resolver logo...

- Tudo bem, mas se precisar de ajuda me chame, Hinata. Pode confiar em mim – afirmou a loira séria.

- Obrigada, Temari.

Shikamaru olhava para os outros dois com tédio. Sasuke e Naruto estavam discutindo novamente sobre o que deveriam fazer e o porquê do loiro não querer contar de onde conhecia o tal Kakashi.

- Pela décima vez, Sasuke, isso não é da sua conta!

- Você é o primeiro-imediato! Tem que ter a responsabilidade de não colocar a si mesmo em perigo, idiota!

Aquela discussão cansava a pouca atenção que o estrategista tinha. Shikamaru concordava com Sasuke, mas não achava que Naruto precisasse falar o que não quisesse. Suspirou e olhou para o mapa que estava aberto entre eles.

- Que tal darmos um tempo nas discussões e terminarmos de bolar o próximo ataque? – perguntou interrompendo-os.

- Shikamaru está certo – concordou Naruto esquivando do assunto.

O estrategista teve que revirar os olhos a se ver usado de forma tão barata. Sasuke bufou e recostou-se na cadeira, também estava cansado de discutir com o loiro.

- Ok. Pegaremos o "Carlos III" quando zarparmos?

Naruto olhou para o Capitão relutante. "Carlos III" era o navio mais bem armado da marinha mercante do Rei Jiraya e seria considerado missão suicida ataca-lo. Por outro lado, o loiro não estava nem um pouco surpreso, Sasuke sempre escolhia os alvos mais difíceis, provando a reputação de sua tripulação. "E porque, por serem os mais difíceis, são relativamente simples de roubar" concluiu lembrando-se de outros incidentes como aquele.

- Tem certeza? – questionou apenas para confirmar. – Sabe que se formos atrás do "Carlos III" precisaremos deixar os empecilhos para trás... E, se conseguirmos, vamos ter que esperar que os "Anjos" venham atrás de nós.

Sasuke sabia que o loiro falava de Hinata e Chouji. Nenhum deles sabia como lutar e não tinham experiência com assassinato, na realidade, o moreno não queria nem cogitar a ideia de ter que colocar a garota na linha de frente. E para o Capitão do "Pérola", os "Anjos" eram o menor de seus problemas.

- Esse é outro problema – começou Shikamaru fazendo Sasuke sair de sua linha de pensamentos. – Se formos deixar os dois aqui, será muito contramão para voltarmos depois e precisamos interceptar o navio no Mar aberto. Sem contar os "Anjos"...

O Capitão observou o mapa. Conhecia muito bem o caminho que o barco real faria, mas onde o emboscariam seria muito distante de qualquer terra firme e cidade segura para alguém de um bando pirata.

- Quantos dias faltam para terminar as nevascas? – perguntou ainda pensativo.

- Três semanas – Shikamaru respondeu com um dar de ombros. Nem tentaria imaginar o que estava passando pela cabeça de seu Capitão. – Depois disso, teremos uma semana até a emboscada.

Sasuke suspirou, estava difícil de decidir e levar Hinata para Lorena (a cidade mais próxima de onde agiriam) não era nem uma opção. "Eu a capturei lá e não vou correr o risco de reconhecerem ela" pensou sério.

Olhou uma última vez para o mapa e decidiu o que faria: - Vamos fazer o seguinte.

Naruto e Shikamaru escutaram com atenção. Não podiam imaginar que Sasuke gostaria de se arriscar assim, mas aquele ataque seria o roubo do ano e deixaria Nagato louco por não ter pensando nisso.

Konan caminhava pelos corredores da mansão em Kater. Já estavamhá uma semana e meia sem fazer nada e a tripulação começava a entrar em conflitos. "Como gostam de expor sua masculinidade" pensou irritada. Fora obrigada por Nagato a arranjar alguma diversão para que eles não destruíssem a casa enquanto estavam ali.

A mulher bateu na porta mais próxima e um Deidara todo descabelado apareceu com um olhar irritado: - É bom ser importante!

- Trouxe algo para você fazer. O Capitão mandou que ficasse trancado no quarto o resto da estadia – sibilou apontando para trás.

Uma loira estonteante sorriu insinuante para ele. Deidara abriu o sorriso mais sacana que conseguia e abriu a porta para que ela passasse, sem ligar ele a seguiu e bateu a porta na cara da primeira-imediata. Konan saiu dali batendo o pé e voltou para o escritório principal, onde encontrou Nagato cochilando em uma cadeira.

Irritada por ter que fazer trabalhos como aquele, a azulada chutou o pé da cadeira, fazendo-o acordar. Nagato olhou em volta um pouco surpreso e ficou relaxado ao ver que era apenas Konan.

- Se eu fosse você, não ficaria tão tranquilo comigo perto – avisou cruel.

- Nós sabemos que você nunca faria nada comigo – retrucou calmo. Ela era a única que via aquele lado relaxado dele, o resto do tempo ele era um ditador cruel. – Sou a única pessoa no mundo em quem você pode confiar.

- Então, óh, grande e poderoso Nagato, pare de me mandar arranjar agrados para aqueles animais – rosnou furiosa.

Nagato preferiu ignorar aquele comentário, às vezes era necessário fazer algumas coisas que não gostavam. Ficou observando enquanto ela se jogava na cama e começava a amaldiçoar o resto da tripulação.

Enquanto eles discutiam, Itachi estava observando a neve novamente. Imaginava como o irmãozinho conseguira sobreviver àquela noite e crescera para cruzar o caminho da pessoa mais detestável do mundo.

Abriu uma segunda garrafa de cerveja e virou. Estava com sede e aquilo o refrescava, parou de beber quando a porta de seu quarto foi praticamente arrombada e Tobi entrou voando por ela.

- O que está fazendo aqui, imbecil? – perguntou indiferente.

- Desculpe, Itachi! Achei que fosse o quarto do Deidara – falou coçando a cabeça. O Uchiha mais velho encarou o outro com suspeita, seu quarto ficava na parte mais afastada da mansão, nunca poderiam confundi-lo com o de outra pessoa. – Mas já que estou aqui, poderia me ajudar com uma coisa?

- O que é? – perguntou frio.

- Preciso decidir se devo ou não gastar minha parte do dinheiro com munição ou mulheres e não sei o que fazer! – exclamou desesperado.

Uchiha Itachi nunca foi um homem muito paciente e aquilo foi comprovado quando chutou o outro para fora de quarto. Tobi levantou-se com cuidado e suspirou, como Deidara esperara, enganar o Uchiha não seria nada simples.

Neji estava jogado em seu colchão improvisado. Passara a tarde conversando com a prima e, quando ela se retirou para dormir, ele ficou sozinho pensando na vida. Estava preocupado com Hanabi e Hiashi, mas gostava da vida que estava levando, apesar dos roubos e assassinatos. "Acho que isso faz parte" concluiu sem se importar.

Porém, por mais que gostasse, sabia que estava quase na hora de voltar para casa. Algum dia tomaria o lugar como patriarca Hyuuga e teria que tomar conta das finanças da família, enquanto ficava pensando em como faria para convencer Hinata a voltar também, viu a porta ser aberta e a escuridão do quarto ser interrompida.

- Hyuuga?

- O que quer, Tenten?

Sua voz saiu com um tom frio. Aquilo ainda era novo para a garota, mas cruzou os braços e bateu o pé. Quando queria, a garota conseguia ser imperturbável. Entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta.

- Vamos resolver o que temos pendente, Hyuuga.

Neji apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou para ela de forma indiferente. Suposições sobre o que ela estava falando passaram por sua cabeça, mas nada realmente importante para ser resolvido.

- Resolver o quê? Não tenho nada com você.

Tenten sorriu dissimulada e caminhou até ele. Neji não deixou sua expressão demonstrar como estava surpreso quando ela sentou-se em seu abdome. Sem vergonha, a garota abriu a camisa dele e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Algo contra?

Como ele já estava decidido, apenas sorriu petulante e agarrou a mulher. Nada foi carinhoso; nada foi gradativo. Os beijos trocados eram quentes e cheios de promessas maliciosas. Com uma velocidade espantosa, Neji retirou as peças de roupas de Tenten e as próprias, tinha que admitir que desejava aquela louca.

Tenten não deixou que ele invertesse a posição e continuou por cima, podia ver os olhos perolados escurecendo e aquilo apenas a deixava mais excitada. Ela começou a distribuir beijos pelo abdome dele e sentiu as mãos fortes em suas coxas. Neji cansou de apenas ser provocado e aprendeu-a a si, os olhos castanhos estavam com as pupilas dilatadas e as boca dela estava entreaberta, pedindo por mais beijos.

O Hyuuga não queria apressar as coisas, então apenas desceu seus toques para o pescoço e ombros dela. Tenten queria mata-lo por está-la torturando, mas seus sentidos estavam dopados e já conseguia sentir o volume nas calças dele.

- Neji, ande logo! – exigiu o abraçando.

- Você não manda em mim...

Ele girou ficando por cima e prendeu as mãos dela ao lado da cabeça. Tenten respirava com dificuldade e quis xinga-lo, mas sua boca foi tomada pela outra e voltou a não conseguir se localizar.

Neji tirou a roupa intima dela e as próprias e voltou para a posição em que estavam. Sem hesitar, ele consumou o ato e ouvia gemer. Era fácil para ela pedir por mais, aquele idiota era mais másculo do que ela poderia esperar. Ficou por cima dele e torturou-o do mesmo jeito que ele fizera consigo. Não demorou muito para que os dois chegassem ao ápice e ela se jogasse deitada ao lado dele.

- Não queria admitir, mas você foi bem, Hyuuga.

- Você também não foi tão mal – devolveu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Tenten revirou os olhos e o abraçou. Neji apoiou a cabeça na dele e deixou que a paz reinasse.

Hinata olhava para o rosto tranquilo de Sasuke. Os dois estavam deitados na cama do Capitão. Uma enorme nevasca caia do lado de fora e o resto da casa estava em silêncio, todos se escondiam embaixo das cobertas.

O quarto tinha a sensação térmica de um cubo de gelo, mas os braços de Sasuke eram quentes o suficiente para mantê-la aquecida. Hinata estava distraída pensando na vida que deixara e no que escolhera. Não tinha dúvidas se era certo ou não, gostava da própria decisão e não voltaria atrás. Só que queria poder conversar com o pai mais uma vez, nem que fosse para tomar uma última bronca.

Suspirou virando-se de costas para o Capitão. Estava começando a ficar cansada de pensar e aquela era uma boa hora para adormecer. Sentiu os braços do moreno serpentearem por sua cintura e a dureza de seu intimidade em suas coxas.

- S-s-sasuke? – gaguejou envergonhada.

- Shhhiu, não faça barulho, não quer que nos ouçam, não é?

Sasuke sabia que ela estava pensando em diversas coisas e que estava começando a ficar preocupada demais, então, antes de ter que deixa-la e ele mesmo começar a ficar preocupado demais e para poder relaxa-la, resolveu que poderiam aproveitar o tempo a sós.

O Capitão segurou-a na posição em que estavam e subiu por cima das costas dela devagar. Hinata estava vermelha como um pimentão sentia-o distribuir beijos por seu pescoço e acariciar devagar sua intimidade. Sasuke retirou a camisola dela e a própria calça.

- Vamos aproveitar, ok? – murmurou na base do ouvido dela. – Apenas não saia dessa posição e não faça barulho.

Foi muito difícil para Hinata não fazer barulho naquela noite.

Deidara estava sentado em uma cadeira e Tobi na outra. Os dois bebiam uísque e apenas observavam a prostituda loira que estava deitada na cama do o primeiro. O loiro estava muito irritado com o fracasso do pupilo.

- Você é um inútil – murmurou com um rosnado.

- Eu não posso obriga-lo a dizer nada, sabe como Pain é contra lutas entre nós – explicou com voz de desculpas. – Mas não se preocupe, vamos conseguir informações, Deidara.

- Isso precisar ser antes de Nagato encontrar o Hyuuga, depois estaremos ferrados!

- Acalme-se – exigiu Tobi revirando os olhos. Às vezes o loiro agia como uma vadia birrenta. – Vai ser antes, vamos matar o Hyuuga e tudo vai dar certo.

- Você está confiante demais e, além disso, porque nos preocupamos com o Uchiha? Todos sabem que Nagato vai conseguir a vingança dele custe o que custar – comentou Deidara com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Vamos dizer que é uma medida preventiva – falou o outro tomando o resto de sua bebida.

A loira gemeu e chamou por Deidara. Ele largou o copo em cima de mesa e voltou para a cama. Tobi nem se incomodou em se levantar, ele e Deidara já haviam dividido muitas mulheres antes e aquilo não era nenhuma novidade.

A neve fez com que todas as pessoas em todas as cidades ficassem trancadas dentro de casa. Isabelle olhava para Hanabi com preocupação, a garota não conseguia soltar a carta que receberam de Kiba há algumas horas.

Ele dizia que Hinata que escolhera aquilo. Que ela e Neji estavam agindo como parte da tripulação do "Pérola" e que eles pareciam não querer voltar. Isabelle não acreditara de princípio, mas alguma no modo como ele redigiu aquelas palavras pareciam verdade. Hanabi estava sentada no sofá e não comera o dia todo, era quase meia-noite e menina se negava a comer até seu lanche.

- Hanabi, você precisa comer e...

- E a Hinata precisava voltar para casa e não vai. Por que eu deveria comer? – retrucou tentando enxugar seus olhos.

Os olhos perolados normalmente super brilhantes estavam apagados, inchados e vermelhos. A menina se recusava a dormir e parecia querer resolver o assunto de qualquer jeito.

- Vou falar com meu pai!

- Hanabi, se ele tivesse uma solução, já teria nos trazido ela – a empregada informou com um suspiro.

- Então vamos atrás dela nós mesmas! Belle, precisamos trazê-la de volta logo! E o Neji também! – exclamou começando a chorar novamente.

- Venha aqui, acalme-se – pediu abraçando-a. – Sei que quando Hinata e Neji tiverem a chance, irão voltar para falar conosco, se eles realmente escolheram virar piratas.

Enquanto Hanabi chorava em seu quarto. Hyuuga Hiashi massageava as têmporas em seu escritório. A carta de Kakashi chegara no mesmo momento que a de Kiba. Dizia praticamente a mesma coisa e esse era o grande problema do patriarca.

"Primeiro, preciso confirmar as informações que recebi sobre os "Anjos", se forem reais tenho que mandar Hanabi para longe" pensou engolindo em seco. "Depois, irei atrás daqueles inconsequentes eu mesmo".


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: York

Hanabi estava sentada de braços cruzados. O salão de jantar do conde Marshall estava cheio e barulhento. Isabelle tentava fazê-la comer, mas a garotinha dificultava o máximo a vida da empregada.

Hyuuga Hanabi era a pessoa mais difícil do mundo quando estava com raiva. E, para o azar de sua acompanhante, era exatamente isso que a menor sentia naquele momento: raiva. Fora obrigada pelo pai a ir àquela reunião para representar sua família, quando queria ficar em casa e arranjar um jeito de conversar com a irmã.

Isabelle suspirou depois que a menina bufou pela décima vez. Apesar de estar com aquele humor, Hanabi fizera uma coisa boa: contratara um novo guarda-costas, para a empregada aquilo fora um ato de bondade à primeira vista, mas depois ela descobriu o que a garota realmente queria.

Kiba estava parado ao lado das duas, sua postura ereta e as roupas novas faziam-no parecer uma pessoa completamente diferente. Hanabi o escolhera para enchê-lo de perguntas sobre a irmã e o primo. Isabelle suspirou. "Essas Hyuugas só me dão trabalho!".

- Hanabi, já chega – exigiu chamando a atenção dos outros dois. – Você vai comer ou vou mandar Kiba de volta para Carlton e você não vai poder fazer nenhuma pergunta! Fui clara?

- Acha que sou um bebê?

- No momento, não. Mas se continuar agindo assimvou trata-la como uma.

Hanabi bufou e começou a comer. Kiba ficou impressionado com o jeito com que a outra lidou com a situação, mas não disse nada. Estava ali porque o emprego era seguro e bom para os meses que se seguiriam.

Hinata via o "Pérola" se afastar cada vez mais. Ela e Chouji estavam parados no porto, com uma mala cada um em mãos e muito dinheiro no bolso, mas só poderiam usa-lo em emergências. A garota estava extremamente preocupada, sabia que aquela era uma missão arriscada, mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Chouji, por outro lado, parecia achar aquilo normal.

- Vamos, Hinata. Não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo!

Ela o seguiu calada. Sabia que estaria segura se ficassem juntos, mas algo estava lhe dando um péssimo pressentimento. Instalaram-se em uma pequena estalagem e ficaram com quartos próximos. Chouji parecia perdido.

- Algum problema, Chouji? – perguntou quando ele bateu e entrou em seu quarto.

- Você sabe onde estamos? – Hinata olhou para ele confusa. – Sei que aqui é York, mas não sei se estamos perto de algum lugar importante e coisas do tipo...

- Ah, isso! Bem, York é uma pequena cidade litorânea que fica rodeada por Chutt, Jinker e Lorena – explicou calma. –É aqui que acontece a grande feira de trocas entre essas três cidades.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou pasmo.

- Meu pai me ensinou. Ele é um grande fazendeiro e comerciante, eu precisava saber dessas coisas porque sempre o acompanhava – explicou com um dar de ombros.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso sobre quem são realmente os Hyuugas.

- Bem, então somos dois – ela sorriu gentil.

Chouji agradeceu e voltou para seu quarto. A Hyuuga se jogou na própria cama e abraçou uma das travesseiras. Estava tão perto da antiga casa e tão longe da nova que se sentia perdida. Queria ir correndo ver a irmã e abraçar o pai, mas não poderia deixar Chouji sozinho e corria um risco enorme de sair e não poder voltar, se assim o pai quisesse. "Preciso arranjar o que fazer" concluiu levantando-se.

A tarde dos dois passou tranquila e nenhum incidente sério ocorreu. Chouji começou a trabalhar na mesma estalagem como cozinheiro, para conseguirem arranjar mais algum dinheiro, e mandou que Hinata ficasse no quarto o máximo de tempo possível. O problema foi que a garota não aguentou ficar trancada e saiu sem avisar.

York era a cidade mais simples que a Hyuuga vira na vida. Entretanto, era tão confortável que não queria mais sair dali. Os habitantes eram gentis e educados e a trataram como se fosse uma princesa; não havia discussões ou brigas e todos se ajudavam; e ela tinha uma vista para o Mar como nunca antes.

Ela passou horas sentada na praia, sozinha. Às vezes rezava para que Sasuke e a tripulação voltassem bem e outras vezes pensava nas histórias que Naruto e Temari lhe contaram. Queria poder ajudar os dois e resolver seus problemas, mas sabia que se não conseguisse resolver os próprios, não poderia fazer nada.

Espreguiçou-se e começou a voltar para o alojamento. Depois de jantar e se trancar em seu quarto, notou que o céu estava mais escuro que o normal. Engoliu em seco, torcendo para que não chovesse do jeito que prometia.

Kiba olhava para a menor hesitante. Achava-a parecia demais com Hinata, mas a língua dela era mais afiada. Respondia sem deixar a outra pessoa pensar e enganava com a maior facilidade do mundo. Pensar no quanto as duas eram diferentes, fez com que voltasse a imaginar o porquê de a outra Hyuuga ter decidido ficar.

Claro que o Inuzuka ficara possesso com o soco que levara e decidira que nunca mais iria olhar na cara da garota, mas ainda estava curioso pelo motivo da escolha dela. Quanto mais Hanabi perguntava mais ele ficava intrigado.

- Pela última vez, criança, eu não sei por que ela decidiu ficar! – exclamou exaltado.

- Mas é impossível! Você foi atrás dela e não sabe o motivo?! – rebateu a menor irritada.

- Hanabi, já chega!

Os dois se viraram e encontraram Isabelle parada na porta. As mãos dela estavam pousadas em sua cintura e batia o pé impaciente. Parecia uma mãe brigando com seus filhos. Eles voltaram a se sentar encarando-se.

- Vocês estão agindo como crianças e é melhor pararem imediatamente! – ordenou séria. – Hanabi, vá para seu quarto e fique quieta.

A garota levantou bufando e saiu batendo o pé. Ela odiava receber ordens, mas respeitava Isabelle e decidiu que era melhor não discutir em frente ao novo guarda. Bateu a porta para que a empregada entendesse que estava muito irritada. Isabelle suspirou e voltou-se para Kiba.

- Olhe, desculpe pela Hanabi, ela não sabe quando ficar quieta.

- Tudo bem, a entendo – suspirou se jogando na cadeira. – Apenas não sei por que Hinata escolheu assim... Se bem que...

- Você tem sim alguma ideia do por que ela escolheu ficar – afirmou Isabelle séria. Estava curiosa, ainda mais por Neji, que não deveria nunca concordar com a prima. – Agora, me diga qual sua suspeita.

- Bem, ela nunca contou para mais ninguém... Mas quando ela era uma criança, conheceu um garotinho e fez amizade com ele. Era seu único amigo e ela acabou se apegando a ele. Porém, ele teve que partir e ela ficou muito triste, ele disse que voltaria e ela ficou esperando – suspirou vendo a expressão de descrença dela. – Posso quase afirmar com certeza que esse garotinho era Uchiha Sasuke, o Capitão do "Pérola".

- O homem que sequestrou ela? – questionou surpresa. – Que tipo de amigo sequestra alguém e leva para longe da família?!

- Eu não sei – respondeu com um dar de ombros. – Mas o jeito que ele a tocava parecia bem intimo para mim...

Isabelle olhou para ele horrorizada, mas não comentou nada. Não sabia o que dizer. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, mas não notaram a respiração agitada atrás da porta. Hanabi segurava a raiva o máximo que podia, nunca conseguiria aceitar que aquilo era o que sua irmã queria. Saiu com passos duros em direção a seu quarto. Estava decidida: iria encontrar Hinata sozinha.

Passaram-se dois dias, Hinata e Chouji estavam cada vez mais atarefados na cozinha da estalagem. A garota decidira começar a trabalhar para manter a mente ocupada, mas sempre que podia, a garota ia até a praia e ficava observando, por mais que não quisesse admitir, ficava esperando a volta do "Pérola" ansiosamente.

Ela corria para lá e para cá. Estava agitada. O dia do saque chegava e sua preocupação aumentava como nunca. O cozinheiro queria ajuda-la, mas ele mesmo estava muito preocupado. Decidindo que não poderiam ficar sem fazer nada, pois iriam pensar besteira, foi até o quarto da garota e bateu na porta:

- Hinata?

- O que foi, Chouji? – abriu a porta confusa.

- Amanhã vamos até a feira das cidades.

- Por quê?

- Porque precisamos fazer algo para nos ocupar e nos ofereci ao dono daqui para fazermos as compras para ele – explicou com um dar de ombros. – Acorde cedo amanhã, okay?

- Tudo bem – respondeu. Viu-o sair e voltou para dentro. Estava ficando louca sem nada para fazer, mas outra coisa estava rondando sua mente, uma coisa que se lembrara de sua infância.

"Será que estou ficando louca?" pensou suspirando.

Na manhã seguinte, tudo estava uma bagunça. As pessoas corriam pela feira para comprarem o que precisavam, os comerciantes gritavam e ninguém conhecia entender nada direito. Hinata acompanhava Chouji que escolhia as coisas com cuidado. Ela estava tão distraída que não viu os cabelos loiros passarem perto de si.

Isabelle seguia Hanabi com dificuldade. A garota andava com as costas eretas e parecia procurar alguma coisa, estava calada desde cedo e aquilo preocupava sua dama de companhia. Kiba apenas observava as duas calado.

Hyuuga Hanabi era a pessoa mais obstinada do mundo e aprendera aquilo observando a irmã mais velha. Seguia seus instintos e, na maioria das vezes, acertava. Não gostava de lugares tumultuados, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que tinha que estar ali.

Elas estavam perto. As irmãs Hyuuga poderiam se reconhecer em qualquer lugar, mas estavam indo em direções diferentes e não parecia que iriam se esbarrar. Até que um garotinho com grandes sobrancelhas esbarrou em Hanabi sem querer.

- Ai! – exclamou a menor surpresa.

- Desculpe-me, madame! – pediu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não foi por querer...

- Tudo bem, apenas tome cuidado e não corra! – aconselhou a menina séria. Estava quase saindo dali quando um comerciante apareceu e puxou o braço do garoto.

- Ladrãozinho, te peguei! – gritou puxando-o com brusquidão. Kiba deu um passo a frente e ficou entre as garotas e o menino que se debatia. – Você vem comigo. Vamos resolver isso imediatamente!

O garoto começou a gritar em sua defesa, debatia-se e esperneava como se aquilo fosse ajuda-lo, mas o homem era muito forte para que pudesse escapar. Kiba estava começando a ficar com pena e iria ajudar o menino, se não tivesse ouvido uma voz imperiosa vindo do outro lado.

- Solte-o! Eu pago pelo que ele roubou, apenas solte o menino!

Os olhos perolados de Hanabi estavam arregalados. Sua irmã estava com a mão no ombro do garoto e tirava algum dinheiro para pagar o homem, que começara a gritar com ela também. Mesmo irritado, o homem aceitou o dinheiro e foi embora. A mais velha se abaixou para ajudar o garoto a recolher suas coisas.

- Hinata!

A mais velha levantou os olhos e sua boca caiu aberta, nunca imaginaria que encontraria a outra em um lugar como aquele. Viu Kiba e Isabelle olhando-a com a mesma expressão espantada e sentiu vergonha ao se lembrar do tapa que dera no garoto. "Eu devia me desculpar!" pensou ansiosa.

Hanabi não deu tempo para a irmã pensar, pulou em seus braços e segurou-a no lugar. Estava tão feliz que decidiu ir que não ligou mais para a multidão. O menininho observava a tudo com muita curiosidade.

- É tão bom ver que está bem, Hina! Eu estava com tantas saudades que achei que morreria!

- Não seja tão dramática, Hana! – falou devolvendo o abraço. Isabelle mesmo sabendo que não era certo, pulou em cima da garota e a abraçou também. – Fico feliz em ver lhe também, Belle!

Hinata não sabia o que fazer naquela hora. Estava feliz, mas ficava imaginando o que diria para a mais nova que explicasse tudo aquele tempo desaparecida. Viu o menino ainda a encarando, aprecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Ela soltou as duas e se abaixou em frente a ele:

- Está tudo bem agora, aquele cara não vai lhe fazer nada! – falou gentil. Kiba não se sentiu surpresa ao ver que sua raiva da antiga amiga tinha sumido, ainda a admirava pela gentileza com os outros.

- Eu preciso de mais uma coisa, moça... – murmurou o garotinho.

- Vou lhe ajudar no que for possível! – devolveu sorrindo. Hanabi observava a irmã como se ela fosse um Anjo. – Qual seu nome?

- Meu nome é Lee! E estou perdido – explicou com os olhinhos enchendo de lágrimas. – Preciso de ajuda para encontrar minha irmã!

Por mais que quisesse ficar sozinha com Hinata e encher lhe de perguntas, Hanabi não hesitou em segui-la para ajudar o menininho. Kiba evitava chegar perto da outra, mas estava satisfeito em ver que ela não estava com nenhum pirata. Isabelle estava extremamente confusa, se ela tinha voltado, por que não fora para casa?

Hinata estava ladeada. Hanabi segurava seu braço esquerdo com tanta força, que parecia querer evitar que ela sumisse de novo, e Lee segurava sua mão com animação, parecia estar feliz por não estar sozinho.

Caminharam por quase toda a feira e nada da irmã do garoto. Hanabi já estava muito impaciente e Hinata estava preocupado com Chouji, já que sumira sem avisar ao outro. Ia parar para perguntar como era a irmã do menino quando ouviram uma voz estridente e alta:

- Lee, seu pestinha, se não aparecer imediatamente eu vou te matar!

O menino soltou a mão da Hyuuga e correu em direção a voz. Hinata foi atrás dele, ciente de que estava sendo seguida de perto e que teria que explicar muitas coisas para aqueles três. Só que, quando viu a irmã do garoto, sua visão deu um giro de cento e oitenta graus.

Alta. Loira. Olhos extremamente azuis. Um sorriso brilhante. Uma aura divertida. Hanabi estava encantada, nunca vira ninguém parecida com uma princesa. Entretanto, Hinata pode perceber que todo aquele brilho era apagado; toda a felicidade estampada era fingida e ela sabia quem era aquela garota. "Ino" pensou chocada.

- Mana! Desculpe! Eu fui pegar algumas coisas e acabei me perdendo!

- É melhor que não tenha roubado de novo, seu ladrãozinho! – falou dando-lhe um cascudo.

- Largue-meeeee! – gritou escandaloso. – Isso não é justo, Ino!

- Quem foi que te livrou dessa vez?

Lee virou-se e apontou para Hinata. Hatake Ino era uma pessoa desconfiada e sabia que ninguém ajudava os outros sem algum interesse, quando olhou para a pessoa que estava sendo apontada, sua boca caiu. A garota deveria ter sua idade, mas parecia um anjo de tão delicada. "Deve ser uma Lady, não sobreviveria na vida real" pensou séria.

Ela caminhou altiva até a Hyuuga e parou a sua frente, com um olhar inquisidor: - Foi mesmo você quem ajudou meu irmão? Ou foi esse moço ai atrás?

Ino tinha observado bem o Inuzuka e decidiu que ele era o único ali que parecia ser bom o suficiente para ajudar um garotinho necessitado. Hinata entendeu muito bem seu pensamento e revirou os olhos, impertinente, como sempre as pessoas tiravam rápidas conclusões sobre si.

- Fui eu – respondeu simples. – Por mais que não queira acreditar.

As duas se encararam, parecia uma disputa de poder. Hanabi estava confusa, a loira parecia realmente hostil com sua irmã, mas Hinata parecia estar perdida em memórias, como se conhecesse a garota.

- Ino, não é? – Hinata perguntou de repente.

- Lee falou meu nome – concluiu para si mesma. – Sim, sou eu.

Hinata sentiu uma indignação súbita. Aquela era a garota que tinha deixado Naruto apanhar e se afastar da única família que tinha. Pensou em gritar com ela, mas lembrou-se que aquilo não era direito seu. Recuou um pouco.

- Lee – chamou abaixando-se até ficar na altura do garoto, que ainda pulava de felicidade. – Se precisar de algo ou quiser algo e não puder comprar, por favor, pode me procurar. Eu não tenho muito, mas como sua irmã disse roubar não é certo. Ok?

Lee olhou hesitante para a loira, mas ela acenou positivamente. Poderia não ter gostado da garota, mas ela não parecia ser má pessoa e estava disposta para ajudar o garoto.

- Ok! Obrigada, Hinata!

- Vamos embora, Lee! – Ino olhou para Hinata e lhe deu um último aceno. A Hyuuga devolveu e voltou para perto de Hanabi, que ainda olhava a tudo sem entender nada.

As Hyuuga estavam sentadas na praia. Isabelle e Kiba estavam um pouco mais atrás, apenas escutando o que uma diria para a outra. A verdade era que eles também queriam saber o que se passava na cabeça da mais velha.

- Então, pode começar a se explicar – falou Hanabi séria.

- Bem, por onde quer que eu comece? – perguntou com um suspiro. Ter que explicar tudo sozinha, sem Sasuke ou Neji, não era bem o que planejava.

- Pelo início, oras!

Hinata suspirou de novo: - Eu e Neji fomos sequestrados em Lorena, pela tripulação do "Pérola". Desde o começo eu planejava voltar, queria dar um jeito de escapar. Mas eu encontrei alguém que...

- Não me diga que se apaixonou por um pirata! – exclamou Isabelle se aproximando. Hanabi estava com a mesma expressão chocada.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer – retrucou vermelha. – Ele era meu amigo quando crianças, um conhecido da minha infância. Há dez anos não nos víamos. Ele disse que eu estaria segura e que me traria para casa e eu concordei. Confio nele.

Kiba ficou com nojo e, ao mesmo tempo, nada surpreso. Sabia que Hinata era ingênua e que acreditaria no garoto de sua infância a qualquer momento. "O pior é que ele deve estar a usando" pensou chateado. Por mais que estivesse com raiva, Kiba ainda se preocupava com a amiga.

- Só que aconteceram algumas coisas... E eu não posso voltar – explicou olhando nos olhos de Hanabi. – Hana, sinto muito ter te preocupado, só que não acho que queira a vida como esposa de alguém.

- Mas Hina! Isso não é justo! – exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Você nem sabe se ele é quem diz ser e se ele estiver só lhe usando?! Eu não quero ver você triste!

Hinata abraçou a irmã mais nova. Todas aquelas perguntas tinham passado por sua cabeça e, como qualquer pessoa normal, estava um pouco insegura. Mas as palavras de Sasuke estavam grudadas em sua mente e não voltaria atrás com sua decisão.

- Hana, não estou fazendo isso por ele – falou fazendo-a levantar a cabeça. – Estou fazendo principalmente por mim. Sempre quis sair de casa, viajar. Essa é minha chance!

- Você não vai mudar de ideia, não é? – a menor perguntou suspirando.

- Não.

Hanabi e Isabelle olharam bem para ela. Pela primeira vez, Hinata não tinha nenhum resquício de indecisão e estava realmente feliz com aquilo. Hanabi a abraçou e afundou a cabeça no pescoço da irmã.

- Volte para me visitar sempre! – exigiu entre alguns soluços.

Hinata deixou que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto e devolveu o abraço para a menor. Sentiu o coração apertado. Não queria deixar a menor sozinha, mas não poderia leva-la consigo e coloca-la em perigo. Isabelle estava quase chorando que se sentiu ser puxada para o meio das duas.

Mais tarde, depois que Hanabi estava devidamente dormindo – no quarto de Hinata, na estalagem – e Isabelle estava lhe fazendo companhia, Hinata sentou-se ao lado de Kiba e entregou lhe uma xícara de chocolate. Ele aceitou com um aceno.

- Obrigada por tomar conta das duas.

- Foi essa pirralha que me convenceu a isso.

Não tinham muito o que falar, o clima estava meio estranho. A garota sabia que em grande parte era sua culpa e estava arrependida daquilo, mas não sabia como consertar. Levou a xícara aos lábios e bebeu um gole.

- Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?

A pergunta veio de repente e Hinata olhou para ele surpresa: - Gosto. Muito.

- Você sabe que ele pode estar só te usando, não é?

- E você sabe que eu não queria te socar, não é?

Um olhou para o outro. Sérios. Mas caíram na gargalhada, Hinata conhecia todas as preocupações de Kiba e, mesmo assim, não conseguia se imaginar voltando para casa.

- Obrigada por ter ido atrás de mim, mas por um momento eu pensei que estivesse perdendo a oportunidade de fazer o que sempre quis e acabei lhe socando – explicou olhando para a xícara. – Estava feliz e surpresa em te ver.

- Está tudo bem, Hinata. Eu sei como é poder perder tudo assim, do nada – afirmou com um dar de ombros. – E você está com uma grande direita, não?

Voltaram a dar risada. Hinata sabia a sorte que tinha por ter um amigo como aquele e Kiba acabou perdoando-a, não queria ficar chateado com aquilo para sempre. "E ela fez a escolha dela".

- E cadê a tripulação? – Kiba perguntou de repente.

- Eles saíram para um trabalho...

- Foram saquear quem?

Hinata suspirou e deu de ombros: - "Carlos III".

Kiba arregalou os olhos. Sabia muito bem qual era aquele navio e quase disse para a garota que aquilo era uma missão suicida, mas hesitou. "Ela não precisa ouvir isso. Provavelmente já sabe" concluiu surpreso.

- Quando?

- Amanhã.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: "Carlos III"

O tempo escurecia rapidamente. Todos estavam juntos no deque, observando e conversando, enquanto o Capitão apenas olhava para o horizonte. Estavam a um dia do ataque e a tensão era muita e aumentava gradativamente.

Todos sabiam o que deveriam fazer; como deveriam agir, mas Sasuke estava com um péssimo pressentimento. O "Carlos III" estaria cheio de guardas e proteção e Shikamaru, que já estivera naquele barco, fora categórico em dizer que precisavam aproveitar o elemento surpresa e desarma-los no primeiro minuto. Além disso, ele avisara ao amigo que tivesse cuidado com o General que acompanhava o barco Real.

"Sasuke, eles carregam a jóia real; o símbolo desse império, claro que mandarão o mais habilidoso General para escolta-la... Você precisa se livrar dele antes de qualquer coisa" Shikamaru lhe dissera e o Capitão teve certeza do que o outro estava falando por causa do tom preocupado em sua voz.

A noite chegou depressa e Sasuke prendeu a respiração, estava quase na hora. Temari, que descera para cochilar, apareceu com um sorriso sádico no rosto, quase a mesma expressão de Naruto. Tenten estava parada ao lado do Hyuuga, que apenas aceitara ajudar porque sua prima pedira; os dois estavam com expressões sérias e concentradas. E havia Shikamaru, que parecia cochilar apoiado nas escadas que levavam ao timão.

As velas tremiam com a força do vento. O tempo piorava gradativamente. O Uchiha desceu de onde estava e cutucou Shikamaru, que se espreguiçou e correu para o timão. O Capitão viu os dois loiros prepararem as garras e Tenten e Neji tiraram suas armas das bainhas. Sasuke limpou a garganta.

- Vocês sabem o que os espera! Não tenham medo e sigam o plano que tudo dará certo! – relembrou sério. Sua voz estava fria e cruel; sua expressão vazia. Ele assumira o papel de Capitão cruel imediatamente, afinal, sua tripulação precisava de si. – E lembrem-se: hesitação leva à morte.

Todos concordaram. Finalmente a noção do que fariam caiu sobre eles. O barulho das Ondas agitadas era a única coisa que podia ser ouvida, nem a respiração dos piratas fazia barulho. Em uma situação normal, eles não estariam tão tensos, tão nervosos, mas aquela nunca seria considerada uma situação normal. Sasuke arrumou sua postura.

"Que venha "Carlos III", estou te esperando" pensou decidido.

Do outro lado do Oceano, o "Anjo da Morte" navegava com certa tranquilidade. As ordens de Nagato haviam sido claras e simples: capturem Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji. Para Uchiha Itachi aquilo seria rápido e fácil, não pretendia entrar em confrontos desnecessários, mas duvida que seu irmãozinho fosse entregar a garota e o primo dela tão facilmente.

Deidara e Tobi estavam discutindo como sempre; Kisame pescava e ouvia as lamentações de Hidan sobre seu deus; Kakuzo e Zetsu estavam discutindo sobre como deveriam torturar sua próxima vítima; o problema do Uchiha era Sasori, de longe e depois de Nagato, o ruivo era o mais perigoso daquele navio. Ele estava afastado de todos e parecia completamente perdido em pensamentos, por um momento Itachi ficou com pena da jovem garota que lhe chamara a atenção, mas logo deixou aquele pensamento de lado; aquilo não era problema seu.

Os "Anjos" sabiam que uma tempestade cairia logo, afinal, o Inverno ainda não acabara. Nagato planejara tudo com exatidão e chegariam a terra em alguns dias. Itachi se levantou e foi para perto de Konan, que estava no timão, guiando o barco.

- Onde está nosso líder?

Konan olhou desconfiada para ele, mas deu de ombros: - Lá embaixo, no quarto dele.

Itachi acenou com a cabeça e desceu. Deidara e Tobi apenas observaram o moreno descendo e ficaram sérios, mas disfarçaram rapidamente. Itachi não era burro e sabia que estava sendo vigiado pelos dois, um sorriso mau surgiu em suas faces. "Eles logo vão descobrir o que querem" pensou parando em frente ao quarto do líder. O Uchiha bateu na porta e ouviu um leve "entre" ser entoado.

- O que quer Uchiha?

- Quero saber o que vai fazer com o Hyuuga e o Jiraya – comentou dando de ombros.

- Por que o interesse agora?

- Se explicar seus planos, explico meus motivos.

Nagato olhou para ele sério. Entretanto, estava interessado nos tais motivos do outro então acenou em direção a uma cadeira livre, iriam conversar.

O "Carlos III" podia ser visto no horizonte. Sasuke olhou para os dois loiros, que acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, estava na hora. Neji e Tenten param um pouco atrás do Capitão, sérios. Sasuke lembrou-se da conversar que tivera com o Hyuuga alguns dias atrás, um pouco depois de deixarem Chouji e Hinata.

FlashBack on

- Hyuuga – chamou frio. – Venha até aqui.

Com certa agilidade, Neji subiu as escadas com uma sobrancelha argueda, curioso com o motivo de ter sido chamado tão de repente. Viu Naruto parado um pouco atrás do Uchiha, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso cínico.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Hyuuga? – o Capitão questionou sério, chamando sua atenção. – Não vai poder mudar de ideia no meio do caminho.

Neji rapidamente entendeu porque estavam os dois ali. Seria muito fácil para ele mentir e se juntar aos outros, afinal, ele não tinha nenhum laço com ninguém ali dentro. Claro que ele não considerava o que tinha com Tenten um laço, aquilo era apenas desejo carnal.

O Hyuuga revirou os olhos, sua atitude completamente irreverente.

- Eu vou fazer o que prometi à Hinata – decretou com um dar de ombros. – Você não precisa se preocupar, não vou traí-lo.

O Uchiha o encarou buscando algum indício de mentira, mas sua postura e expressão não denunciava nada. O Capitão concordou e voltou sua atenção para frente. Decidira confiar nas palavras do Hyuuga.

FlashBack off

A noite sem Lua escondia o "Pérola", que navegou para perto do navio sem ser percebido, até ser muito tarde. Naruto e Temari lançaram as garras e prenderam um navio ao outro, fazendo-os chacoalhar violentamente.

Aproveitando a distração dos marujos e guardas; Sasuke, Tenten e Neji pularam para o outro lado, com armas em punho, e derrubaram os homens que estavam em seu caminho. O "Carlos III" carregava uma parte da fortuna imperial e, por isso, trazia vários guardas armados até os dentes – este detalhe em particular foi o que deixou o Capitão mais ansioso para ir atrás do "Carlos III", porque mesmo que tenha suavizado, sua vontade de matar ainda era latente demais para o bem dos outros.

Enquanto os guardas não sabiam o que fazer, os três piratas aproveitaram para derrubarem quantos pudessem, o que deixou uma grande falha defensiva para o barco real. Um marujo, provavelmente o segundo no comando, tentou levantar sua arma e atirar nos invasores, mas Temari o interpelou e atirou em sua cabeça, ainda longe da batalha.

A tripulação entrou em pânico e a confusão se tornou ainda maior. O general da guarda olhou em volta com desprazer. "Um bando de covardes" pensou irritado. Respirou fundo e gritou:

- Calem a boca, idiotas!

Todos pararam. Sasuke olhou sério para o homem que gritara e ficou o analisando, sabia quem era aquele homem. O general desceu as escadas de cabeça erguida, cinco guardas o seguiam de perto.

- Matem-nos.

O Capitão do "Pérola" sorriu macabro. Vários guardas correram para cima deles. A primeira a alcançarem foi Tenten que apenas girou suas adagas e esfaqueou quem chegasse perto de si; Neji, que estava ao lado da garota, levantou a espada e acertou o primeiro com certa hesitação – o Hyuuga nunca matara ninguém, mas quando sua cabeça quase foi separada de seus ombros, ele decidiu que era melhor sair vivo e matou os próximos que foram em sua direção. Naruto sorria cruel e agitado, golpeava e matava quem entrava em seu caminho, os que chegavam muito perto eram cortados com a faca que estava em sua outra mão. Temari ficara atrás, dando cobertura para os outros, seus tiros eram precisos e nunca erravam o alvo.

Sasuke olhou em volta, garantindo que seus homens estavam bem, e começou a seguir em frente, acertando quem entrava em seu caminho. O general rosnou ao ver a inutilidade de seus homens e desceu de onde estava, iria cuidar do problema ele mesmo.

Os dois pararam um enfrente ao outro. O General Kira A olhou com nojo para o pivete em seu caminho. Uchiha Sasuke era inteligente e sabia que sua reputação nada impressionaria o velho que o encarava e, por mais impossível que parecesse, um sorriso cruel se formou em suas faces, era aquele tipo de luta que ele mais gostava.

- Finalmente conheci o grande General A! – exclamou irônico. Seu sorriso aumentando. – É um prazer.

- Esse sentimento vai passar – avisouA com um dar de ombros.

Sasuke posicionou a espada em frente ao próprio corpo. O general olhava para ele como se ele fosse um inseto, mas sua postura estava tensa; mesmo que ele não se importasse com reputações, não iria subestimar o moleque a sua frente.

O primeiro movimento foi do general, que avançou com velocidade e usou sua arma – uma espada muito comprida – para golpear na direção da cabeça do outro. Sasuke se abaixou, desviando, e mais que depressa golpeou com a própria espada nos joelhos de A. O general pulou para longe, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio e encarou surpreso o Uchiha.

- Não fique tão surpreso – aconselhou Sasuke. Para a irritação de seu oponente, seu sorriso prepotente nunca desapareceu de seu rosto. – Tenho muito mais escondido na manga.

Itachi encarava o líder com uma expressão séria. Sabia que Nagato não contara todos seus planos, mas o Uchiha fizera o mesmo e não expusera tudo que se passava por sua cabeça, mas garantira que o outro entendesse tudo que dissera.

- Você acha que ele vai querer interferir em meus planos? – perguntou Nagato de repente.

- Eu tenho certeza. Orochimaru ganha muito com Jiraya comendo nas mãos daquela vadia, Karin – explicou com um dar de ombros. – E você sabe que foi ele quem matou Yahiko.

Nagato rosnou com desgosto, mas não negou a afirmação do Uchiha. Lorde Orochimaru era um riquinho mimado que saia por ai declarando que os Mares eram seus e dizia ser um pirata quando na verdade era apenas um filhinho de mamãe.

Enquanto observava as reações do líder, Itachi resolveu que ele seria melhor aliado se ele soubesse mais uma verdade: - Sabe, Orochimaru matou duas pessoas queridas para mim, também... E eu o quero morto, você sabe que foi por isso que me juntei a vocês. Então, que tal resolvermos isso logo?

- Primeiro, Uchiha, vocês vão resolver as coisas com o Hyuuga – decretou sério. Mesmo que Nagato concordasse e até chegasse a simpatizar com os motivos do outro, ele nunca voltaria atrás com suas ordens. – Depois vamos atrás daquela cobra.

Itachi concordou, resignado. Sabia tão bem quanto os outros que ignorar as ordens do Capitão era loucura.

Kira A orgulhava-se de ser um homem controlado e calculista, mas naquele momento estava nervoso demais para se importar com qualquer uma dessas qualidades. Aquele moleque de cabelos pretos e sorriso petulante era melhor do que esperava e suas habilidades pareciam só aumentar.

O garoto agia como se aquilo fosse só um treino e isso o perturbava; o fato de ele não estar levando essa luta a sério o deixava tão irritado que quase perdeu a paciência, mas evitou que acontecesse, era melhor estar concentrado e alerta.

Naruto apenas via breves momentos da luta do amigo e rosnou irritado com o tempo que ele estava levando. Sabia que Sasuke apenas enrolava daquele jeito quando estava se divertindo, mas aquele não era o momento certo para brincadeiras. Agitado e preocupado, o Uzumaki gritou para que o moreno andasse logo, mas duvidava que ele tivesse lhe ouvido, estava muito concentrado em atormentar e brincar com a mente do tal General.

Há muito tempo que Sasuke não se divertia com uma luta. O adversário era forte e conciso, muito diferente de todos os outros, e aquilo apenas o incitava a adiar ainda mais o golpe final. Mas, ao contrário do que o loiro achara, Sasuke ouvira muito bem o que fora lhe avisado e decidiu acabar com a enrolaçã fácil ver que o general estava extremamente irritado e Sasuke usou aquilo para conseguir o que queria.

- Então, velho, vamos fazer o seguinte: você me diz onde estão as coisas preciosas e eu deixo você vivo, que tal?

- Só por cima do meu cadáver!

O Capitão do "Pérola" sorriu cruel, a abertura estava pronta. Com um movimento rápido de seus pés, ele girou por baixo da espada que passou na direção de sua cabeça e esticou a própria espada, até crava-la na cintura do homem, que gritou de surpresa e dor. Decidindo que ele não lhe daria respostas, Sasuke enfiou a espada em seu peito, acertando-lhe o coração. A última coisa que Kira A fez foi lançar um olhar de ódio para o Uchiha, que respondeu com um sorriso vazio e um olhar frio.

Todos os guardas pararam no meio do barco, aterrorizados. Mesmo Neji que já esperava ver algo parecido com aquilo ficou com a boca seca de choque, a crueldade que havia naquele Uchiha era maior do que esperava. O resto da tripulação não parecia nem um pouco surpresa.

O Capitão arrumou sua postura para que pudesse olhar em volta. "Carlos III" era um ótimo barco, mas o caos que se encontrava em seu deque mostrava o quão fraco poderiam ser as defesas do melhor barco do reino se ele fosse devidamente invadido. Ele concentrou seu olhar em um dos marujos que estava perto de si.

- Leve-me para onde estão os tesouros ou todos aqui vão morrer.

Os tripulantes do "Pérola" já tinham se espalhado pelo meio dos marujos e pareciam perigosos o suficiente para que o homem concordasse imediatamente com o moreno e apontasse para a porta que levava ao casco.

- É-é-é por aqui...

Sasuke lançou um olhar significativo para Naruto e desceu atrás do marujo. O sorriso louco do loiro voltou maior que antes, ele estava no comando naquele momento e ninguém tiraria aquele prazer dele.

Enquanto Sasuke não voltava, Naruto ordenou que todos fossem amarrados e os que resistissem, mortos. Alguns acabaram ficando soltos, ainda tentando ficar longe dos piratas observou tudo com extrema frieza, resolvera manter se afastado de tudo já que a batalha estava ganha.

O Uchiha voltou carregando um caixa e fez o marujo que o guiara trazer o resto. Tenten correu até eles e pegou os sacos e foi em direção ao próprio navio. O Uchiha olhou para o Uzumaki com uma sobrancelha levantada e viu o loiro lançar lhe um olhar inocente.

- Matamos todos?

A pergunta era simples e a mensagem que o loiro queria passar para o Rei também, mas Sasuke negou com a cabeça, não era para aquilo que estavam ali. Com um revirar dos olhos, Naruto deu de ombros e, sem retirar os olhos dos marujos presos, começou a recuar em direção ao "Pérola".

Eles estavam prontos para partir, quando o barulho de um tiro se fez ouvir. Temari quase pulou quando ouviu Sasuke grunhir; o tiro acertara seu ombro direito. O Capitão se virou para olhar, mas a confusão começou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Os guardas e marujos começaram a se levantar e correr na direção dos invasores, alguns com facas em mãos mostrando como se soltaram das cordas.

Shikamaru, que ajudava Tenten a passar os sacos, pulou para o lado da batalha e empurrou quem chegasse perto da prancha, ninguém além de seus companheiros passariam. Naruto rosnou pela reviravolta e usou sua espada para chegar perto do Capitão, que mantinha os atacantes afastados do jeito que podia.

Neji correu para perto de Temari e evitou que ela fosse esfaqueada pelas costas, a garota continuava dando o suporte que os outros precisavam, mas suas balas estavam quase acabando. Naruto parou ao lado de Sasuke e arranjou uma segunda espada para si.

- E agora, matamos todos?

A pergunta foi feita de forma hostil, por mais que confiasse em Sasuke, às vezes ele era bom demais para os outros. O Uchiha bufou irritado, aquilo tinha se tornado uma grande dor de cabeça.

- Matem todos.

Os cinco piratas olharam para ele sério. Aquela era uma ordem muito pouco usada pelo Capitão, mas não tão incomum no mundo que habitavam. O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Naruto, agora aquilo não era mais um simples saque, se tornara pessoal. "Machuquem meus amigos e eu vou machucar vocês" pensou cruel.

Eram quatro horas da manhã. A escuridão não parecia que desapareceria tão cedo, a chuva cai com força e as Ondas batiam no barco com força demais, qualquer pessoa normal sentira vertigens com toda aquela fúria que o Mar expressava. Sasuke olhou para o horizonte de forma cansada, ele não dormira nada enquanto Tenten retirava a bala de seu ombro, aplicava os primeiros socorros e costurava seu novo machucado.

Naruto estava no leme, guiando o "Pérola" de volta para terra firme. Precisavam encontrar um médico para o Capitão antes que ele pegasse uma infecção. O loiro navegava para Chutt, parariam antes do anoitecer e depois que Sasuke estivesse bem, iriam buscar Chouji e Hinata. Claro que o Uchiha não concordara com nada daquilo, mas Naruto se colocara no comando, pelo bem do irresponsável que chamavam de Capitão.

O brilho no olhar de Sasuke mudou de cansado para extremamente irritado, sabia que Naruto iria desobedecer suas ordens. Pensou na garota que esperava por si e torceu para que tudo estivesse bem. Sentia que algo muito ruim aconteceria e isso só fazia com que quisesse estar perto dela o mais rápido possível.

Os "Anjos" também estavam perto de terra, logo aportariam em Jinker, de onde começariam suas buscas por qualquer sinal de Hyuugas. Sasori estava sentado na ponta mais distante do leme, olhava para o horizonte com expectativa. As coisas que imaginara fazer com a nova bonequinha do "Pérola" eram tão inimagináveis que ele mesmo estava surpreso com a própria crueldade.

Os outros apenas esperavam ansiosos, estavam há muito tempo sem matar ou torturar ou sequer maltratar verbalmente alguém. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para saciarem a crueldade guarda durante todo aquele tempo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Ino

Sua preocupação apenas crescia. Passaram-se dois dias do ataque e Hinata estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Queria que a tripulação e o "Pérola" voltassem bem e logo, mas não sabia quando isso aconteceria ou se isso aconteceria.

Estava tentando se concentrar em seu trabalho quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Virou-se e encontrou Lee acenando alegremente, com a irmã, Ino, logo atrás. A Hyuuga ainda sentia certa animosidade com a loira, mas escondia do melhor jeito que podia. Não gostava de tirar conclusões precipitadas sem saber toda a história.

- Hinata! – falou o garotinho parando a seu lado. – Pode brincar hoje?

- Desculpe, Lee, mas eu tenho muito trabalho para fazer – explicou abaixada na altura dele. – Talvez mais tarde possamos dar uma volta na praia.

- Aaah... Acho que tudo bem – murmurou o menino tristonho. – Posso ajudar em algo?

- Se quiser, pode ir ao mercado e ir comprar umas coisas para mim, que tal? – perguntou tirando uma bolsinha da saia que usava.

A Hyuuga voltara a usar roupas de garota, por assim dizer, e estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade em se acostumar com a nova rotina. Sentia falta da brisa do Mar e ainda mais de seu Capitão.

- Claro, Hinata!

Ino olhava sem dizer nada enquanto a morena dizia para o pequeno o que precisava e que devia comprar alguns doces para si também. A loira não confiava na outra; não conseguia acreditar em alguém que era tão boa e altruísta, mas não podia negar que estava começando a entender porque Hinata era daquele jeito e certo conforto em estar ao redor dela crescia gradativamente.

- Pode fazer isso por mim, Lee? – perguntou Hinata chamando a atenção de Ino.

- Sim! – falou voltando-se para a irmã. – Vamos, Ino! Você pode me ajudar a trazer as coisas.

Hinata percebeu que a loira não conseguia negar nada para o menininho e sorriu com cumplicidade, sabia como era não conseguir negar nada para uma criancinha fofa. Os dois saíram enquanto a morena ficava pensando na irmã, que estava na cidade ao lado.

Sasuke estava extremamente puto. Naruto desobedecera a suas ordens e levara-os para Chutt, a cidade mais próxima de onde estavam, mas a mais distante de York. O Uchiha queria voltar logo e encontrar Hinata, mas o loiro cismara que ele tinha que ver um médico e teriam que esperar dois dias para isso.

Rosnou para o loiro que apenas o ignorou. Tenten e Temari tentavam fazer com que o Capitão parasse de tentar matar o segundo no comando; Neji apenas observava, também preocupado com a situação da prima; Shikamaru tinha saído, fora atrás do médico para trazê-lo imediatamente ou eles talvez realmente precisassem de um médico e não seria para o Capitão.

Naruto não conseguia entender a necessidade do melhor amigo em ir encontrar logo a garota, sabiam que ela estava segura e que nada aconteceria, então a pressa era ridícula. Lançou um olhar sarcástico para o moreno e apenas voltou a afiar suas espadas como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Sasuke decidiu que aquilo fora a gota para sua paciência quando a porta da taverna em que estavam se abriu e Shikamaru e um senhor entraram com passos rápidos. Tenten se levantou e chegou perto dos dois.

- Este é o médico? – perguntou surpresa. – Como você conseguiu, Shikamaru?

- Expliquei para ele nossas circunstâncias... – falou sério e a garota entendeu que ele só explicou uma parte de tudo. – E ele concordou em nos ajudar. Onde está o Sasuke?

- Ali.

O Uchiha viu-os se aproximar e olhou frio para o médico, não queria que o outro achasse que estava inválido de qualquer maneira. O senhor, com toda a calma do mundo, sorriu para o moreno e apontou para uma porta.

- Podemos ir até seu quarto, senhor Uchiha?

- Sim – respondeu se levantando. Sentia o ombro doer ainda, mas não achava que fosse nada demais. – Mas o loiro vem conosco.

Naruto olhou para o moreno com surpresa, mas concordou e levantou para seguir os dois. O quarto estava vazio e os três homens entraram em silêncio. Sasuke foi instruído a retirar sua camisa e sentar se na cama.

O médico passou algum tempo examinando o machucado e como ele fora costurado no lugar. Com todo o cuidado retirou a linha que Tenten usara e pegou uma nova. De forma metódica, ele começou o processo de limpar, examinar e voltar a costurar. Para a surpresa do senhor, o garoto não emitiu nenhum grunhido e apenas ficou observando-o terminar.

Quando o médico se afastou satisfeito com seu trabalho, Sasuke apenas olhava para o próprio braço.

- Pronto, senhor Uchiha. Em duas semanas estará novo em folha – avisou o médico com um sorriso.

- Posso navegar?

O médico olhou para ele hesitante e Naruto percebeu que a fúria de seu Capitão logo iria aumentar e já sabia em quem aquilo seria descontado.

- Seu machucado não está infeccionado, nem perto disso, mas não pode ficar mexendo-o para a ferida não abrir, então não. Fiquei pelo menos três dias em terra antes de voltar ao Mar – avisou com olhar calculista. Sasuke ia retrucar, mas o médico voltou a falar: - Sei que deve estar ansioso para voltar ao seu navio, mas se não se cuidar agora, pode perder alguma mobilidade do braço e não poder navegar nunca mais.

Resumindo: ele não poderia mais ser um pirata ou proteger sua mulher. Com um rosnado extremamente irritado concordou e apenas se ajeitou na cama. Naruto acompanhou o médico até a entrada da taverna e pagou o homem com o preço devido.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Temari curiosa.

- Preparem suas coisas, porque vamos ficar aqui por mais alguns dias – avisou com um suspiro. Ainda estava pensando em como sofreria durante a estadia em Chutt. – Ele disse que Sasuke tem que descansar para não perder uma parte do movimento do braço.

A tripulação ficou calada e concordou, sabiam que não deveriam ir falar com o Uchiha tão cedo. Como o loiro previra, sobrara para si ter que lidar com o extremamente mal humorado Capitão.

Nagato desceu do "Anjo da Morte" com a postura tensa. Sua tripulação estava logo atrás e pareciam estar mais agitados que o normal. Sabia que Deidara e Tobi estavam aprontando algo, então decidiu que eles deveriam fazer as buscas em pares separados.

Viu Itachi e Kisame saírem andando para o meio da cidade e logo depois Sasori e Deidara seguiram um pouco depois deles. Os outros ficaram em volta de si, esperando pelas próximas ordens.

Konan parou a seu lado e olhou curiosa para si, mas Nagato se voltou para o "chefe" da guarda que tomava conta do porto. Ele encarava o líder dos "Anjos" como se não confiasse nele e isso faz com que Nagato desse risada. "Você realmente não deveria confiar" pensou com um sorriso irônico.

- Capitão. Por que está aqui nesta tarde? – perguntou sério o guarda.

- Precisamos parar para repor nossos alimentos e queremos dar uma volta, sabemos que a feira entre as cidades está acontecendo no momento – explicou simples.

Konan sempre ficava surpresa com a expressão de inocência que surgiu no rosto de seu amigo de infância quando tinha que conversar com pessoas que não conheciam sua identidade. Ele sempre conseguia enganar os desavisados e, normalmente, isso trazia graves consequências para a cidade e seus habitantes.

O guarda analisou Nagato por mais alguns instantes antes de se voltar para a tripulação que restava. Todos pareciam bastante perigosos e hostis e aquilo fez a postura do guardar mudar.

- Sua tripulação não parece querer apenas dar uma volta, como você disse – comentou o guarda. – Talvez eles pudessem apenas ficar no barco.

Nagato, que já estava acostumado com a aparência hostil e ameaçadora de seus homens, apenas deu um sorriso envergonhado para o guarda que devolveu com um olhar surpreso. Konan revirou os olhos imperceptivelmente.

- Desculpe, meus homens passaram muito tempo no Mar e acabaram ficando com a aparência muito ameaçadora – explicou levantando as mãos, em forma de rendição. – Eles são inofensivos, mas se achar melhor, digo para que fiquem no barco.

O guarda hesitou um pouco, mas acabou dando de ombros e cedendo.

- Tudo bem, deixo que eles passeiem por ai. Mas fique de olho neles!

- Como quiser – retrucou com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Neji estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto o mesmo bebia uma caneca de cerveja. O Hyuuga ficou surpresa por ser a primeira vez em que via o moreno Uchiha beber e ainda mais por descobrir que ele não gostava nada de fazer aquilo.

- Vai encher a cara para passar a raiva? – perguntou provocativo.

- Não! – rosnou. – Vou beber para não matar o Naruto.

- Por que toda essa raiva?

Sasuke sabia que o Hyuuga não tinha ideia do que ele e Hinata tinham e responder aquela pergunta seria entregar tudo para ele. Neji levantou a sobrancelha pela falta de resposta.

- Não vai responder, Uchiha?

- Na verdade, acho que você não vai querer ouvir essa resposta.

Por algum motivo que Neji não entendeu, o humor do Uchiha melhorou e ele parou de prestar atenção no que o outro dizia. Sasuke parara para pensar em Hinata que era a única pessoa que conseguia melhorar seu humor.

Largou a caneca de cerveja e se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto. Não queria ficar ali enquanto Naruto galinhava e Shikamaru e Temari se provocavam em um canto. Viu Tenten sentar-se ao lado do Hyuuga, com intenções nem um inocentes. Sasuke revirou os olhos e voltou para cima. Faltava apenas um dia para poder navegar de novo.

Hinata estava sentada em uma coberta na praia. Algumas frutas e doces e duas jarras de águas estavam espalhadas a sua volta e a morena observava Lee que pulava de um lado para o outro com um pequeno cachorrinho. Ino sentava-se a seu lado, calada e séria, parecia estar imersa em pensamentos.

- Ino, está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada.

Ela olhou para Hinata por algum tempo, parecia que ia falar algo, as desviou o olhar e voltou sua atenção para o irmão, que ainda corria de um lado para o cãozinho.

- Eu estou bem, Hinata. Não precisa se preocupar.

A morena concordou e voltou a olhar para frente. Estava preocupa com Sasuke demais para tentar descobrir os segredos da loira, mas a aura dela começou a ficar tensa e inquieta. Hinata voltou a olhar para ela.

- Tem certa, Ino? Você parece bem nervosa com algo.

- Eu só estou com um mau pressentimento... – admitiu colocando a cabeça entre suas pernas. – Quantos anos você tem, Hinata?

- Tenho vinte – respondeu curiosa. – E você?

- Eu tenho vinte e um. A idade para me casar – comentou de repente.

Hinata parou e olhou para ela curiosa, aquele comentário ficou muito fora de hora. Ino percebeu a confusão no rosto da morena e suspirou, parecendo arrependida de seu comentário.

- Você quer se casar? – a morena perguntou surpreendendo-a.

- Gostaria – admitiu séria. – Mas não posso.

- Por quê?

A pergunta pairou por alguns segundos e Hinata acreditou que não obteria resposta de novo. Suspirou e voltou sua visão para Lee e ficou em silêncio, sabia que não deveria insistir em nada, afinal, nem conhecia a loira direito.

- Porque só garotas virgens podem se casar...

A resposta veio do nada e fez Hinata olhar para ela curiosa. Ino sabia que agora que tinha começado não adiantava parar, não seria justo falar as coisas do nada e deixar a garota morrendo de curiosidade.

- Posso confiar em você, Hinata?

- Posso dizer que sim, mas você quem tem que decidir isso – avisou com um dar de ombros.

A loira ficou surpresa com o comentário, mas não poderia dizer que a Hyuuga estava errada. Ino respirou fundo, nunca contara para ninguém a história real e aquilo a corroía por dentro e sabia que contar para uma desconhecida era a pior ideia possível, mas era a única chance de tirar aquilo do peito.

- Pois bem, gostaria que me escutasse – afirmou séria.

Deidara caminhava com passos rápidos e precisos, sentia a respiração a mil e estava quase correndo. Sasori sabia que ele só agia assim quando estava animado com a perspectiva em matar alguém.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e soltou o ar pela boca. O clima esfriava cada vez mais e aquilo era um péssimo sinal, logo poderia cair uma grande chuva e não seria sábio estar do lado de fora. Entretanto, quando olhou para o loiro soube que não iriam parar tão cedo.

O vento começou a soprar com força e fez com que os dois apressassem o passo, queriam chegar até York o mais rápido possível.

- Quando eu era mais nova, há algum tempo atrás, meus pais se separaram e eu fui morar com minha mãe. Morávamos bem e sem problemas, em uma casinha pequena em Jinker – começou séria. – Um dia conheci um cara, loiro, olhos azuis, rico e muito bem educado. Qualquer garota adolescente teria se apaixonado e foi isso que aconteceu comigo.

"De todas as garotas que havia na cidade, ele me cortejou. Passou dias assim até que eu começasse a devolver as cortesias e que conseguisse totalmente minha atenção." Ela parou, parecia que não queria voltar a falar, mas continuou assim mesmo. "Eu estava perdida e boba por ele e ficava cada vez mais. Ele me prometeu o mundo e mais algumas coisas e eu aceitei casar com ele".

Ela respirou fundo e Hinata desviou o olhar. Parecia que alguma coisa pior do que Hinata estava esperando iria ser dita e ficou pensando na cena que Naruto descrevera de quando a encontrara na cabana, longe da família e de todos.

- Contra a vontade de minha mãe fui morar com ele muito mais longe do que esperava, mas não me importei. Durante a primeira semana, lembro-me que tudo parecia um sonho de tão bom – continuou com o olhar vazio. – Mas do nada o que eu achei que fosse um sonho virou um pesadelo real.

"Para deixar bem claro, nunca fizemos sexo porque eu não queria por nunca termos oficializado nada, mas ele começou a me bater e me tratar mal. A cada dia ficava pior, mas eu era muito idiota e insistia que gostava dele. Continuei com ele por quase dois meses e ele me machucava cada vez mais".

Ino se virou para Hinata, a loira estava com lágrimas nos olhos e uma expressão extremamente dolorida. Hinata teve vontade de abraça-la, mas conteve-se, não sabia se seria apropriado chegar perto dela naquele momento.

- Ele me forçou a fazer sexo com ele... Foi a coisa mais nojenta de toda a minha vida e continuou com essa tortura durante uma semana antes de me deixar jogada na casa e ir embora – terminou. Lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos azulados. – Fui salva por meu primo, que chegou a casa um dia depois que ele saiu e me deixou sozinha. Eu não tive coragem de contar minha idiotice para ninguém e esse mesmo primo acabou levando a culpa pela minha inutilidade. Perdi todo o contato com a única pessoa, tirando meus pais, que se importava comigo porque fui covarde demais!

Ela estava em prantos e Hinata não sabia o que fazer. Lee parou de brincar e se aproximou com cuidado, preocupado com a irmã que estava em lágrimas. A morena se aproximou dela, que estava quase se debatendo de tanta ansiedade. Hinata a abraçou no momento em que o vento começou a soprar com mais força e a chuva caía sem piedade.

- Vamos voltar para dentro, Ino! – falou Hinata puxando-a para cima. – Lee, venha conosco, agora!

O garoto seguiu as duas correndo e eles voltaram para a taverna onde Hinata estava hospedada. Ela deixou Lee com Chouji, que estava surpreso por ver a garota com convidados e levou Ino para cima.

A loira parara de chorar, mas não conseguia parar de tremer. Hinata pegou um vestido limpo de seu armário e vê-la tirar as roupas molhadas e se trocar. Depois que ela não estava mais molhada, Hinata segurou seus rosto em sua direção.

- Ino, você precisa se controlar! Lee precisa que você esteja bem! – avisou séria.

A garota tentou se debater, mas Hinata segurou-a com firmeza no lugar. Estava difícil, mas não podia deixar a garota se desesperar.

- Vamos, Ino, sai dessa! – ela chacoalhou um pouco a loira e forçou-a a prestar atenção. – Se está tão arrependida assim conserte as coisas e termine com seus arrependimentos!

Ino olhou para ela surpresa e pareceu voltar a si. Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e abraçou a Hyuuga, enquanto chorava mais um pouco. Hinata apenas tentou confortá-la o melhor que pode, mesmo não fazendo ideia do que deveria dizer sobre aquilo tudo.

A chuva castigava todas as cidades. A maioria das pessoas estava acolhida dentro de suas casas e quartos alugados, mas dois vultos andavam no meio da chuva como se não fosse nada.

Sasori e Deidara andavam com pressa e direto para a entrada da cidade. Um sorriso maníaco brilhava no rosto do loiro que podia sentir o quão perto estava de sua presa. Já Sasori era mais contido, mas sentia a mesma animação do loiro. Os dois sabiam que conseguiriam realizar a missão que lhes fora ordenada.

Por algum motivo que Naruto não podia entender, Sasuke ordenou que todos fossem até o "Pérola" e se preparassem para partir. O Uchiha estava com um péssimo pressentimento e queria chegar logo até York.

Não foi difícil com todo aquele vento eles avançarem uma boa distância de Chutt e o Capitão negou-se a sair do timão. Sabia que precisava chegar logo até onde Hinata estava.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Pesadelo

Sasori guiou Deidara até a taverna mais próxima e, para a própria surpresa, reconheceu o cozinheiro do "Pérola" trabalhando ali. Percebeu a agitação crescente do loiro e teve que segura-lo pela gola antes que ele pulasse no homem.

- Qual é, Sasori! – gritou irritado.

- Fique quieto – ordenou frio.

- Me deixe ir falar com ele! Teremos as localizações em um segundo! – retrucou debatendo-se.

O ruivo lançou um olhar gélido para o outro que se calou imediatamente. Por mais que Deidara fosse perigoso, sabia que nunca deveria se meter com Sasori. Seu companheiro de tripulação conseguia ser mais cruel e impiedoso que qualquer outra pessoa que o loiro conhecera. Saiu do punho apertado em sua camisa, mas não deu mais nenhum passo, apenas ficou encarando-o.

- O que quer fazer então?

- Vamos esperar – falou simples. Sasori era um homem de poucas palavras e não gostava de dar explicações para ninguém. – E confirmar que a garota está aqui. Então agimos.

- Mas se demorarmos é capaz daquele intrometido do Uchiha nos atrapalhar – devolveu nervoso.

- Não vai. Acredite em mim – afirmou olhando para a entrada da taverna.

Hinata acordou com o barulho do vento. Eram três da madrugada e Ino estava dormindo tranquilamente em sua cama. A Hyuuga cochilara na cadeira ao lado da garota e agora tentava esticar os músculos doloridos.

A morena levantou-se e foi até a janela, que ficava na parede oposta da cama, o vidro batia levemente enquanto o vento soprava com mais força do que se lembrava. Abraçou-se por causa do frio e seinclinou para pegar o batente para fecha-la e teve a impressão de avistar um par de olhos castanhos e cruéis em frente à saída da floresta.

Fechou a janela mais bruscamente do que queria, fazendo um barulho alto demais para aquela hora. Respirou fundo e olhou para trás, Ino continuava dormindo para sua seu olhar para fora do quarto, mas não viu mais nada. Concluiu que tinha sido apenas impressão e que ainda estava com a história de Ino na cabeça. E, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que fora coisa de sua imaginação, trancou a janela do melhor jeito que podia. Não queria correr riscos desnecessários.

Voltou para a cadeira em que estava e se sentou para tentar voltar a cochilar, mas não conseguia tirar aqueles olhos assustadores de sua mente.

A palavra que definia Sasuke para seus dois melhores amigos, Naruto e Shikamaru, era louco. Porque para os garotos o Capitão só podia estar louco em sair no meio de uma tempestade daquelas e querer chegar imediatamente em nem conseguiam ver um metro a sua frente direito!

- Capitão, as velas principais estão abaixadas e Shikamaru e Naruto já desceram para preparar os remos! – avisou Tenten séria. Ela fora incumbida de ficar ali, com ele, enquanto os outros quatro desciam para a terceira parte do casco.

- Tudo bem – concordou concentrado. – Aqui, repita minhas ordens para eles quando eu as disser. Não pode haver erros, Tenten – avisou com a voz sombria.

- Com certeza, Capitão!

Embaixo, na "sala de máquinas", enquanto Naruto e Shikamaru pensavam em como matariam Sasuke por aquela loucura; Neji olhava para a máquina mais esquisita que já vira em sua vida.

- O que é isso? – perguntou não conseguindo conter sua curiosidade.

- É o que vai mover os remos – Temari explicou simples.

A expressão de total incompreensão no rosto dele fez Shikamaru grunhir do outro lado: - Isto, Hyuuga, é um sistema de polias ligado a cada um dos remos. Giramos aquelas manivelas e os remos fazem seu trabalho, entende?

Havia quatro manivelas. Naruto e Shikamaru estavam posicionados nas da frente e Temari tomou seu lugar atrás do moreno. Neji deu de ombros, decidiu que tentaria entender como Shikamaru pensava naquelas coisas depois. Parou na manivela atrás do loiro e olhou para os outros de forma curiosa.

- E agora?

- Esperamos – respondeu Naruto sério.

Alguns segundos depois puderam ouvir a voz de Tenten saindo de um tipo de alto-falante, que deixo o Hyuuga mais chocado ainda. Naruto começou a marcar o passo e eles passaram a girar as manivelas. Neji se surpreendeu, não era tão pesado quando esperava, mas não podia perder o ritmo. Concentrou-se ao máximo, não queria ser um peso morto em uma tempestade que poderia mata-los facilmente.

Sasuke sentiu o "Pérola" ser impulsionado com mais força e velocidade pelo meio das ondas e conseguiu sentir um pequeno alívio subir por sua espinha. "Espere apenas mais um pouco, Hinata! Eu já estou chegando" pensou determinado.

A Hyuuga acordou assustada, sentia alguém sacudindo seu ombro. Olhou para cima e viu Ino encarando-a com os grandes olhos azuis e um sorriso quase aliviado no rosto. Ela usava seu vestido já seco e segurava um limpo nos braços.

- Bom dia, Hinata! Levante-se e vá tomar um banho, pelo jeito você tem visitas – falou sorridente.

Hinata ainda estava meio grogue quando foi empurrada para a banheira cheia de água. Ino deixou-a sozinha e desceu as escadas, apenas para encontrar Lee pulando em volta da pequena Hyuuga com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Hanabi, você não quer mesmo brincar? – perguntou tomando cuidado para não tocar na saia dela.

A menina revirou os olhos e segurou as mãozinhas do garoto, sem se importar em sujar suas luvas: - Podemos brincar depois que eu falar com a Hinata, ok?

Ele concordou e correu para perto da irmã, por mais que estivesse agitado e animado, Lee estava muito preocupado com o estado da mais velha na noite passada. Ino olhou para ele com carinho antes de se voltar para os visitantes.

- Ela está tomando banho. Daqui a pouco vai descer – avisou.

Hanabi concordou e foi se sentar em uma das mesas vazias. Chouji apenas observava tudo da cozinha. Não sabia se era uma boa ideia deixar que Hinata mantivesse contato com todas essas pessoas, mas não poderia falar nada.

Um pouco mais distantes de onde eles estavam, dois homens sentavam-se à mesa mais escondida do lugar e eram servidos pela mulher do dono da taverna. Ela sorria gentil para eles e o loiro devolveu o sorriso.

Sasori apenas podia imaginar como Deidara conseguia convencer as mulheres de que ele era um bom partido, elas precisavam apenas de um pequeno cérebro para perceber que ele era pura encrenca. Fico óbvio de que a mulher queria apresentar sua filha para ele e parecia realmente acreditar que ele era uma pessoa boa. Sacudindo a cabeça com descrença, o ruivo voltou sua atenção para o maior grupo do lugar.

O ruivo estava surpreso por ver outra Hyuuga ali, mas não se importou. As ordens de Nagato foram claras, ele queria os dois que estavam no "Pérola", então aquela garota não era seu alvo. Sasori sentiu um nervosismo crescente em seu peito. Estava há meses esperando pela oportunidade de ter a pequena Hinata em seus braços e não podia acreditar que logo teria sua chance.

Deidara olhou para o lado e levantouas sobrancelhas, sua expressão de incredulidade bem menos disfarçada do que a do outro. O loiro podia jurar que nunca vira tamanha ansiedade vinda do parceiro e, pela primeira vez, ficou com pena de alguém. "Pobre garota Hyuuga, não faz ideia do que a espera" pensou com um sorriso malvado no rosto.

A Hyuuga saiu da banheira já desperta. Pegou seu vestido e colocou-o devagar, ainda sentia o arrepio da noite passada descer por sua coluna e engoliu em seco. Os olhos castanhos estavam cravados em sua mente e não pareciam que sumiriam tão cedo.

Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando apagar aquela memória e terminou de se arrumar, precisava ver quem viera lhe visitar. Desceu as escadas com cuidado e abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver a irmã.

- Hana! Que bom que veio.

A mais nova pulou em pé e correu até onde a irmã estava e a abraçou. Kiba e Isabelle continuaram sentados, conversando, e Hinata observou-os com curiosidade, alguma coisa estava diferente entre os dois.

- Hina, vamos dar uma volta? Tem algumas coisas que preciso conversar com você! – explicou Hanabi séria.

Hinata concordou surpresa e virou-se para Ino, que estava ao lado de Chouji, ajudando-o com alguns pratos: - Ino, mais tarde gostaria de conversar com você, sobre o que me contou ontem...

- Claro, Hinata. Sem problemas – concordou animada.

A morena estava estranhando o quanto os outros estavam animados naquela manhã, sendo que ela apenas conseguia sentir ansiedade e medo, só queria que Sasuke voltasse logo. Respirou fundo e chegou à conclusão de que estava ficando paranoica.

Ino viu a garota sair com a irmã e os acompanhantes e ficou imaginando quem poderiam ser os Hyuugas. Tentou perguntar para Chouji, mas ele disse não saber de nada sobre a família dela. Lee saíra para jogar com alguns amiguinhos então a loira decidiu que poderia ficar mais algum tempo ali, fazendo nada.

Nagato estava sentado ao lado de Konan, dentro de uma das tavernas mais ricas da região, e seu braço estava em volta do pescoço da companheira. Os dois estavam disfarçados de casal e tratavam-se com mais intimidade do que o necessário.

Por mais que já estivesse acostumada àquilo, Konan ainda sentia um pequeno incomodo em ficar daquele jeito perto de seu líder. Os toque e carícias dele ainda deixavam-na ansiosa por uma coisa que não deveria estar esperando, ainda mais por estarem em uma missão.

O líder dos "Anjos" estavaa procura de informações e não mediria esforços para conseguir o que precisava e queria. Para a sua satisfação, notícias sobre Hyuuga Hiashi vinham de todos os lugares e todos pareciam conhecer o grande fazendeiro. Enquanto Konan continuava conversando com a Dona do lugar, Nagato virou seu rosto e colocou-o na dobra do pescoço dela.

Para qualquer pessoa, aquilo pareceria um gesto carinhoso e delicado, mas Konan sabia que ele apenas estava escondendo o sorriso de satisfação que surgira em seu rosto. A primeira-imediata sorriu para a mulher e pediu licença, dizendo que teria que resolver algumas coisas com seu noivo. A mulher sorriu sugestiva e despediu-se deles.

Konan e Nagato subiram até seu quarto e a garota trancou a porta enquanto ele se jogava no sofá, a expressão satisfeita nunca abandonando seu rosto.

- Descobriu o que queria? – perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Mas é claro, minha Konan, logo que os rapazes voltarem vamos partir para Carlton – avisou sereno. – O senhor Hyuuga irá ficar surpreso em nos ver.

- Não me chame de "minha", Nagato – ameaçou séria. – Eu não sou sua.

- Aaah! Mas podemos resolver isso rapidamente – falou apontando para a cama. Nagato normalmente não ligaria para intimidades, mas estava tão feliz que resolveu deixar sua parceira feliz também. Levantou-se e sentou na ponta da cama. – Venha aqui, Konan.

Deidara teve que admitir que o plano de Sasori de se separarem fora uma boa ideia. O ruivo fora atrás de seu alvo, para evitar que saísse da cidade e eles não pudessem fazer nada, e ele ficara na taverna, apenas observando e esperando para ver se a tripulação do "Pérola" apareceria.

Mas a atenção do loiro estava toda voltada para a garota que conversava com o cozinheiro. Fazia anos que não a via e uma vontade incontrolável de fazê-la sua surgiu em sua mente de repente. Afinal, ela era o motivo de Deidara apenas querer e gostar de loiras.

Hatake Ino era uma garota extremamente atraente e conseguiria chamar a atenção do homem que quisesse. O único mal foi que ela acabou chamando a atenção de um assassino cruel e sádico. Deidara sentiu um tremor de antecipação, sabia que Sasori brincaria com a Hyuuga quando a pegassem e ficou imaginando se teria tempo para matar as "saudades" de sua loira favorita.

Hinata voltou para a taverna quase no final da tarde, estava mais tranquila com relação ao dia, mas já estava com saudades da irmã. Hanabi viera para se despedir e contar algumas coisas que descobrira sobre o pai; coisas que conseguiram deixar a morena de cabelos em pé.

Chouji e Ino estavam sentados jogando cartas quando ela entrou e parou ao lado dos dois. O cozinheiro levantou os olhos em sua direção:

- Demorou para voltar, Hinata. – Chouji comentou curioso.

- Hanabi enrolou mais do que deveria para dizer suas despedidas – desviou com um dar de ombros. Depois se sentou ao lado dos dois e olhou para Chouji com expectativa. – Teve alguma notícia de Sasuke e dos outros?

- Ainda não... – a expressão dela transformou-se em um olhar tristonho. – Sinto muito, Hinata, mas vamos ter que esperar.

Ino não fazia ideia de quem eles estavam falando, mas aquilo apenas a lembrou de que o pai ainda não voltara de seu novo trabalho. Engoliu em seco e suspirou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Vai jogar ou não, Chouji? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

Hinata despediu-se dos dois e foi direto para seu quarto, não queria pensar em mais nada a não ser Sasuke e sua volta tranquila. Abriu e fechou a porta com cuidado e quando estava a ponto de se despir notou um vulto no fundo do quarto.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou assustada e recuando para a porta.

- Seu pior pesadelo – respondeu a sombra avançando em sua direção.

Sasuke começou a sentir a adrenalina abaixar, mas a preocupação não. Podia ver York quase com clareza, mas a noite e a falta de sono atrapalhavam um pouco sua noção de distância. Começou a ficar agitado novamente quando Naruto parou a seu lado.

- Chegaremos em três horas – avisou sério. – Você deveria ir descansar um pouco.

- Em não posso dormir agora...

- Olha, se seus péssimos pressentimentos estiverem certos, como você me falou, Sasuke. Você vai precisar estar bem descansado para poder ajudar a Hinata – Naruto contrapôs sério.

O Uchiha olhou para o loiro com raiva, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Agora que os remos estavam guardados e as velas abertas, sabia que poderia contar com Naruto para chegarem em segurança até York.

Largou o timão e começou a descer as escadas até seu quarto. Sabia que mesmo que cochilasse um pouco, nunca conseguiria descansar de verdade enquanto todas suas preocupações não fossem sanadas.

Itachi e Kisame caminhavam com calma. Sabiam que, provavelmente, Sasori e Deidara quem encontrariam a garota Hyuuga então não tinham muitas opções do que fazer. Claro que quem acreditava naquilo era Kisame; Itachi tinha outra missão para cumprir.

Levou o pescador assassino até a saída de Jinker, andaram tanto que estavam quase em Chutt. Kisame olhou divertido para o moreno e perguntou:

- Por acaso está me levando o mais longe que conseguir para me matar?

- Não, se eu quisesse te matar, faria isso no navio mesmo – respondeu sincero. – Apenas decidi que é melhor resolvermos outro assunto para Nagato.

- Ele pediu? – perguntou curioso.

- Na verdade, não, mas achei que seria melhor do que não levar nada para ele – explicou com um dar de ombros. – Quer matar alguém?

- Com certeza – respondeu com um sorriso animado. – Se me deixar matar quantas pessoas eu quiser, eu te ajudo, Uchiha.

Itachi não queria fazer nenhum tipo de acordo com ele, mas sabia que precisaria de pelo menos um aliado para conseguir enfrentar Orochimaru. Então concordou, Kisame mataria quantas pessoas precisasse e Itachi faria isso ser benéfico para seus próprios planos.

- Tudo bem então. Temos um acordo.

Hinata estava com os braços presos atrás de suas costas e as pernas amarradas juntas. Ela estava em cima da cama e um olhar de horror estava preso em suas feições. Sasori olhava para ela com um sorriso no rosto.

O ruivo entrara no quarto sem que ninguém visse e esperara até que ela chegasse. Fora muito mais fácil pega-la do que imaginara e estava satisfeito por ter conseguido um momento a sós com seu novo alvo.

A Hyuuga estava extremamente apavorada, mas sabia que não podia perder a cabeça ou a situação iria apenas se tornar pior. Forçou-se a ficar com o olhar vazio e encarou o invasor nos olhos. Foi quando percebeu, aqueles eram o mesmo par de olhos que vira na noite anterior. Engoliu em seco, sentindo leves tremores passarem por seu corpo.

- Está com medo? – perguntou o estranho. Sua voz era limpa e clara e parecia delicada demais para o ouvido da garota.

Olhando melhor, Hinata pode ver que ele não se parecia nada com um maníaco e suas feições pareciam mais de um garoto que fora criado com tudo do bom e melhor do que crescera nas ruas.

- É para eu estar com medo? – devolveu tentando controlar suas emoções.

- Deveria – respondeu simples. – Tenho certeza que não quer nada do que farei com você nas próximas horas e, tenho mais certeza ainda, que não vai gostar nem um pouco de conhecer meu líder.

Ao ouvir a palavra líder, Hinata lembrou-se de quem ele era. Tinha deixado de lado a memória da morte de Sakura por ser muito dolorosa, mas tudo voltou como um furacão e recordou que este ruivo estava ao lado do loiro que matara a rosada. De repente, todo o medo foi substituído por uma raiva crescente.

- Pois eu não vou a lugar algum – rosnou.

Sasori se surpreendeu com a resposta, mas não recuou. Adorava quando tentavam fugir de si. Sentou-se na beirada da cama, mas ela não se afastou, apenas continuou encarando-o como se ele fosse um lixo.

- Se você não for embora, vou começar a gritar – ameaçou séria.

- Por favor, tente.

A garota não hesitou nem um segundo e começou a berrar por ajuda. Sabia que Chouji ou Ino iriam ouvi-la. Sasori deixou que ela fizesse aquilo durante algum tempo e, quando cansou do barulho, pulou para cima dela e derrubou-a na cama. Hinata se calou assustada.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou tentando se afastar.

- Apenas evitando que você estoure meus tímpanos.

Um pouco depois de dizer aquilo, ele colou seus lábios nos dela e forçou sua entrada para buscar a língua dela. Hinata se debateu ainda mais, mas Sasori era muito mais forte e prendeu no lugar. Ele aproveitou seu tempo e se afastou devagar. Esperava vê-la chorando, mas a única coisa que encontrou foi um olhar frio e vazio.

- Se vai fazer algo comigo, faça rápido. Eu não tenho a noite toda.

A resposta vazia mostrou para Sasori que não conseguiria atingi-la daquela forma. Era a primeira mulher que parecia não ligar para o próprio corpo e estava apenas esperando que ele acabasse. Sasori gargalhou e recebeu um olhar vazio da garota.

- Então você não liga mesmo? – perguntou e não recebeu nenhuma resposta. – Então vamos ver o quanto você aguenta sem chorar – completou tirando a própria blusa.

Ino, que estava do lado de fora ouvira a gritaria, entrou e encontrou a cena mais horripilante que já vira em toda sua vida. Engoliu em seco, assustada, mas sabia que algo estava acontecendo com Hinata, então subiu as escadas correndo e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando o viu. Deidara continuava do mesmo jeito que ela se lembrava e parecia e que o tempo apenas lhe fizera bem, mas a loira não conseguiu sentir nada a não ser repulsa pelo homem que estava parado a sua frente.

- Olá, Ino! – falou com um sorriso divertido. – Há quanto tempo!

- O que está fazendo aqui? Melhor, o que fez com a Hinata?! – exigiu irritada.

- Você não sabe como senti sua falta – ronronou dando alguns passos na direção da garota.

- Fique longe de mim! – avisou se afastando. – Onde está a Hinata?!

- Provavelmente se divertindo com meu amigo – respondeu com um dar de ombros. Olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela. – Que tal nós nos divertirmos também?

A loira nunca sentiu tanto medo na vida. Tentou virar se para correr, mas sentiu os dedos esguios dele segurarem seu braço e puxa-la para trás. Ia começar a gritar quando ele tampou sua boca e segurou-a contra si.

- Não, não, pequena luz – Ino tremeu ao ouvir o antigo apelido. – Agora você vai vir comigo.

Sasuke pulou pela amurada do navio e caiu em terra com os joelhos flexionados. Naruto, Neji e Temari desceram atrás de si, enquanto Shikamaru e Tenten ficaram para terminar de ancorar o barco.

O "Pérola" tinha acabado de chegar às docas da cidade de York e Sasuke sentia que estava correndo contra o tempo. Virou-se para sua tripulação. Todos estavam visivelmente cansados e desgastados e o Capitão se sentiu culpado por ter exigido tanto de seus homens.

- Olhem, eu sei que o que fiz nessas últimas horas foi cruel e se quiserem descansar não vou impedi-los de ficar – falou sério.

- Sasuke, cala a boca e anda logo! – retrucou Naruto de braços cruzados. – Vocês nos fez correr até aqui e está enrolando? Mexa-se, marujo!

Se o Capitão Uchiha estivesse um pouquinho mais calmo poderia ter dado risada, mas apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e começou a correr em direção a cidade, sua tripulação logo atrás de si. Para a sorte de Sasuke, ele sabia muito bem onde os dois estavam hospedados.

O Uchiha correu como nunca na vida e parou em frente a porta da estalagem em que deixara Chouji e Hinata. Tentou abri-la, mas percebeu que estava trancada. Afastou-se um pouco e chutou a porta com toda a força que tinha. A tranca e várias lascas saíram voando pelo espaço vazio.

Tudo estava estranhamente vazio e silencioso e foi Temari quem encontrou Chouji caído atrás de uma mesa.

- Sasuke! Ali!

A loira e Neji correram até onde ele estava e ela se abaixou e respirou aliviada quando sentiu que ele estava respirando. Olhou para Sasuke, que parara atrás do balcão, ele estava olhando para baixo com a o cenho franzido.

- Estão todos mortos – anunciou Naruto saindo da cozinha.

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha e foi em direção à escada. Do nada ouviram um grito assustador de mulher e o Capitão não conseguiu se conter e subiu as escadas correndo. Naruto, Neji e Temari o seguiam de perto.

Hinata engoliu em seco. Sentia todo seu corpo dolorido, agora entendera qual era a dor de uma boa surra. Levantou os olhos perolados na direção do ruivo e voltou a fechar a expressão para ele. O que só o fez aumentar o sorriso.

- Não está satisfeita ainda, princesa? – perguntou malicioso. – Aposto que está gostando... Está se saindo uma bela vadia, não é?

A Hyuuga sentiu nojo das palavras dele e apenas continuou calada. Não estava tão preocupada consigo mesma, sua preocupação eram os gritos de Ino que vinham do lado de fora. Olhou em direção para a porta de forma ansiosa.

- Preocupada com sua amiguinha? Gostaria de ver o que Deidara está fazendo com ela? – ofereceu macabro.

Hinata lançou lhe um olhar de puro ódio. Era a primeira vez que a garota sentia algo como aquilo e apenas deixou que o sentimento fluísse, tinha certeza de que ele a manteria viva.

- Por que você e seu amigo não vão para o Inferno? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Oh! Como descobriu que lá é minha casa? – perguntou começando a desabotoar suas calças.

Hyuuga Hinata estava esperando qualquer coisa daquele homem e apenas arrumou suas costas e olhou-o com desafio. "Ele pode destruiu todo meu ser, mas não vou deixar que acabe com minha mente" pensou determinada. Sasori sorriu. Aquele estava sendo seu melhor brinquedo. "Isso não podia ser mais divertido".


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Traumas

Naruto parou no meio do corredor, com a boca aberta de surpresa. Nunca, em um milhão de anos, imaginaria que iria encontrar Ino ali. Ainda mais com Deidara prendendo-a na parede e tentando arrancar suas roupas.

Uma raiva subiu pelo peito do loiro, que passou correndo na frente de Sasuke, pegou o outro loiro pela gola e prensou-o na parede. Deidara grunhiu com dor e olhou para os invasores com surpresa.

Temari correu até onde a garota estava, ela tremia de medo e frio.

- Você está bem? – Temari perguntou preocupada.

- Vocês precisam ajudar minha amiga – murmurou assustada. – Ela está dentro do quarto e um louco está preso com ela.

A garota estava tão assustada que não se importava em descobrir quem eram aquelas pessoas, apenas queria que salvassem Hinata. Sasuke não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo em direção à porta do quarto. Neji se aproximou de Naruto para ajuda-lo a prender Deidara, mas o loiro apenas o afastou com o braço livre e segurou o homem ele mesmo.

Quando o capitão abriu a porta, a cena era completamente surpreendente e assustadora. Sasori estava com um corte feio no peito e tentava segurar uma Hinata que se debatia fortemente. A garota estava com o vestido sujo de sangue, mas Sasuke tinha quase certeza de que não era dela, e com vários cortes visíveis. Levou um segundo para ele reparar em tudo isso e correr para perto dela.

Hinata se debatia o máximo que conseguia e estava quase perdendo as forças quando sentiu o peso do ruivo ser retirado de cima de si. Sasori foi puxado brutalmente e lançado para trás, de encontro à parede. Os olhos perolados se arregalaram quando encontraram os ônix. Sasuke virou na direção de Sasori, que se levantava com a mão nas costas. O Uchiha estava cego de ódio, apenas de ver o que aquele cara tinha feito com Hinata o tirara do sério, isso sem contar as coisas que passaram por sua cabeça que ele poderia ter feito.

O Capitão pulou para cima do outro de repente. Sasori conseguiu desviar do primeiro soco, mas a esquerda do Uchiha acertou seu queixo. Os dois rolaram no chão, distribuindo socos e chutes, Sasuke não queria usar sua arma, queria era aproveitar e mata-lo com suas próprias mãos.

A Hyuuga ainda estava em cima da cama e observava a tudo com medo. Queria correr e ajudar, mas seu corpo estava choque. Sabia que mesmo que se fizesse de forte, alguma coisa estava errada consigo. Viu quando Sasori puxou a espada do cinto do Uchiha e apontou para a garganta do outro. Sentiu uma descarga elétrica passar por seu corpo e pulou em pé, correndo na direção da arma.

Itachi sorriu quando viu as terras de Chutt se aproximando. Kisame caminhava a seu lado sem dizer uma palavra, mas uma expressão satisfeita dominava seu rosto. "Acho que matar algumas pessoas no caminho fez bem a ele" concluiu Itachi impassível.

O Uchiha sabia que Nagato ficaria furioso com a demora deles para voltar, mas ele com certeza iria perdoa-los quando visse o que tinha preparado. Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seu rosto. Não era só por isso que o líder ficaria feliz, ele com certeza ainda estava arranjando pretextos para se aproveitar da primeira-imediata.

Kisame parou no meio do caminho, chamando a atenção do outro.

- O que foi? – Itachi perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não vai me dizer que não notou os ladrõezinhos atrás de nós – comentou indo pegar sua espada.

- Claro que notei, apenas deixou-os para lá. São só crianças – retrucou com um dar de ombros.

Kisame olhou para o Uchiha de forma curiosa. Ninguém sabia nada sobre o passado daquele homem e não pareciam interessados, mas o pescador tinha certeza que ele escondia algo e que tinha um bom motivo para ter se juntando aos "Anjos", afinal, ele era o único da tripulação, além de Nagato, que não se importava em sair matando por ai.

Hanabi entrou em casa como um furacão e foi correndo até onde o pai estava. Hiashi esperava a chegada dela para mais tarde, então ficou surpreso ao ver a filha mais nova entrar pela porta da sala correndo.

- Papai! Estava com saudades – falou a garotinha pulando para abraça-lo.

O Hyuuga mais velho segurou-a perto de si com carinho. Hanabi era sua cópia fiel e a única filha que poderia proteger naquele momento. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar em Hinata e começou a rezar para que a garota não esbarrasse com nenhum de seus dois inimigos.

- Como foi sua viagem, querida? – perguntou fazendo-lhe carinhos no cabelo.

A garota saiu de cima dele e sentou-se a seu lado no sofá. Isabella entrou no comodo um pouco depois e cumprimentou seu chefe com um leve abaixar de cabeça. A pequena Hyuuga começou a dissertar sobre como foi a viagem e, inteligentemente, decidiu ocultar a parte em que encontrara a irmã mais velha. A empregada e dama de companhia apenas ouviu a tudo e concordou, ficou satisfeita por ver que Hanabi não falaria da mais velha.

- Foi só isso que aconteceu, papai. Por favor, não me faça ir de novo! Conde Marshall é muito chato – reclamou fazendo gestos grandiosos. – Você não pode ser tão cruel com sua princesinha!

Hiashi arqueou uma sobrancelha, ficara curioso: - Está bastante feliz, Hana. Aconteceu algo de bom?

O Hyuuga sabia que a filha estava péssima por causa da irmã e era realmente muito estranho vê-la toda animada depois de apenas alguns dias. Hanabi olhou para ele surpresa, não esperava que ficasse tão óbvio assim. Engoliu em seco e tentou disfarçar.

- Não é nada, papai! Não posso mais ficar feliz em lhe ver? – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

O mais velho ainda encarou-a durante alguns segundos antes de ceder. Hanabi deu-lhe um último beijo na bochecha e saiu correndo para seu quarto, com Isabella logo atrás. O homem se levantou e foi para seu escritório. Agora que sua filha estava em segurança dentro de casa poderia começar algumas pesquisas necessárias.

Deidara sentiu sua traqueia quase ser esmagada. Naruto pressionava com toda a força que tinha seu antebraço no pescoço do outro. O integrante dos "Anjos" estava começando a perder a consciência e sabia que quando isso acontecesse o outro loiro iria quebrar seu pescoço.

Forçou-se a relaxar o corpo e encarou os olhos azuis que lançavam ódio em sua direção. Sou irônico e puxou o braço do loiro para baixo: - Acho que você sabe o quanto Ino é gostosa, né? Quem tem sangue correndo nas veias não vai conseguir se conter nunca.

Naruto sentiu o coração congelar e levantou o punho esquerdo, guiando-o em direção ao rosto do loiro imbecil. Temari estava assustada, nunca vira Naruto com aquela sede de vingança, olhou para a loira que escondia o rosto em seus braços e apertou-a mais, não sabia quem ela era, mas deveria ser alguém importante para o loiro.

Deidara deixou-se socar durante quase três minutos, sentia todo o rosto dolorido e começando a ficar dormente, mas era justamente isso que queria. Naruto começou a diminuir o tempo entre os ataques, conforme sua raiva foi diminuindo e foi esse momento que o "Anjo" usou para escapar.

Naruto sentiu-se ser chutado na boca do estômago e cambaleou para trás, sem ar. Deidara soltou por cima de Temari e Ino e correu escadaria abaixo. O loiro que ficou olhou preocupado para as duas garotas que estavam no chão e foi na direção das duas, para ajudar Temari com a garota. Em nenhum momento Ino levantou o rosto para ver quem era seu salvador.

A Hyuuga agarrou o braço do ruivo e os dois caíram no chão. Sasuke decidiu que iria matar Hinata depois e pulou em cima dos dois e arrancou o ruivo de perto dela, puxando-o em sua direção. Parecia que tinha se recuperado do choque, pois estava quase pronta para fazer outra loucura quando a porta do quarto, que tinha fechado enquanto os dois rolavam, abriu e revelou um Neji muito sério. O Hyuuga viu como os dois estavam atracados e pode perceber o ódio no olhar do Uchiha e quando olhou para a prima percebeu porque o Capitão do "Pérola" estava naquele estado.

Hinata perdeu o que aconteceu a seguir, mas Neji não. Ele viu como, depois passar minutossocando o ruivo, a mão esquerda de Sasuke voou para sua bota e pegou uma faca muito afiada. Sasori não teve tempo de reagir e Neji apenas conseguiu puxar a prima para que ela não visse. A faca foi enfiada com precisão na jugular do ruivo que caiu em cima de uma poça do próprio sangue.

O Hyuuga tinha que admitir que ficou extremamente chocado com a cena que vira, mesmo depois do saque ao "Carlos III" não esperava que o Uchiha poderia ficar mais sanguinário. Sentiu Hinata se desvencilhar de seus braços e correr até onde o moreno estava.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou fazendo-o olha-la.

Ele analisou-a durante algum tempo e depois que estava mais ou menos satisfeito, pelo menos ela estava viva, segurou o braço dela um pouco mais firme do que deveria e puxou-a para perto de seu rosto.

- Você ficou louca? – gritou segurando-a no lugar. Os olhos perolados estavam arregalados de surpresa. – Você poderia ter morrido! Nunca mais entre no caminho de uma arma como fez!

Ela ia retrucar, apenas pela simples razão de sempre fazer isso, mas parou quando viu como os olhos deles estavam dilatados. Preocupação fluía das palavras dele e sua raiva também mostrava isso. Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas se encarando e Neji sentiu que fora esquecido.

De repente, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto da garota. Hinata começou a chorar desesperada e os dois homens olharam para ela assustados, realmente não esperavam por aquilo.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo – fungou entre lágrimas.

O aperto de Sasuke, no braço dela, suavizou e ele puxou-a para perto, abraçando-a. A garota continuou a chorar incansavelmente por, pelo menos, uns dez minutos e o Uchiha apenas ficou ali, acalmando-a.

Nagato estava sentado na cama, apenas as cobertas cobriam sua intimidade, e observava enquanto sua primeira-imediata colocava as próprias roupas. Konan parecia extremamente irritada consigo mesmo e não olhou para ele uma única vez. O líder dos "Anjos" sabia muito bem o que era aquilo.

- Konan, olhe para mim.

- Achei que já tínhamos chegado à conclusão de que você não manda em mim.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, até que Nagato suspirou e se levantou, deixando que o cobertor caísse a seus pés. Konan forçou-se a manter os olhos nos dele, não queria ceder à tentação novamente.

- Yahiko nunca ficaria com raiva de você – falou surpreendendo-a. – Você sabe que ele não gostaria de ver como você está fugindo das coisas.

- Você não sabe do que está falando!

Nagato colocou sua cueca e se aproximou dela, em silêncio. Konan continuava encarando-o, os olhos estavam molhados, mas ela não admitiria que estava sendo fraca e nem ele achava isso.

- Apenas fique tranquila, ok? Não iria fazer mais nada a não ser que você peça – falou colocando as mãos nos ombros dela. – Está bom para você?

A voz dele estava séria e calma e Konan sentiu culpa pela reação exagerada. Não era culpa dele que ela estivesse começando a esquecer do antigo amor. "Na verdade é sim" pensou suspirando. Entretanto, quando o via agir como alguém que se importava, como o garotinho que crescera com ela, apenas podia ficar imaginando como ele podia ser um pirata sanguinário.

Concordou com a cabeça para a opção dele e terminou de se arrumar: - Bem, você tem que reunir sua tripulação e decidir o que vai fazer a seguir e quanto tempo vamos esperar aqueles quatro. Sabe que se demorarmos muito, eles vão começar a causar problemas.

Nagato suspirou decepcionado, ela sempre fazia aquilo. Eles não podiam ter um momento prazeroso juntos que ela dava um jeito de estragar por se sentir culpada. Revirou os olhos displicente e acenou com a mão.

- Podemos decidir isso amanhã – respondeu com um dar de ombros. Depois jogou-se na cama e cruzou as pernas. – Não quer voltar pra cá?

Konan lançou um olhar irritado para ele e apenas se virou, saindo do quarto.

Estavam todos no "Pérola". Hinata não largara de Sasuke o caminho todo até ali e agora estava com ele, trancada no quarto do Capitão. Neji não tinha gostado nem um pouco daquilo, mas estava ocupado tentando ajudar Shikamaru com as velas. Todos queriam ir embora o mais rápido possível.

Naruto ajudava os dois, mas sua mente estava na loira que fora levada por Temari e Tenten. Ino olhava para as duas estranhas com receio, mas Hinata lhe dissera que podia confiar nelas e era isso que faria. Afinal, devia sua vida àqueles estranhos.

- Você está se sentindo melhor agora? – perguntou Temari olhando gentil para a garota.

Ino tinha tomado banho, trocado suas roupas e agora estava deitada em uma cama ao lado de Chouji, o cozinheiro gordinho que sempre via conversando com Hinata. Olhou para ele preocupada antes de responder.

- Eu estou bem, na medida do possível, mas ele vai ficar bem? E como está a Hinata?

- Ele vai ficar bem – garantiu Tenten sorrindo. – E não se preocupe com a Hinata, ela está com a melhor pessoa para ela, neste momento.

Ino olhou para a castanha de forma curiosa, mas decidiu não perguntar nada. Enquanto as duas asseguravam para a loira que tudo ficaria bem, Shikamaru deixou Neji no timão e foi para o lado do Naruto.

- Ei, Naruto – chamou fazendo o loiro se virar curioso. – Eu não sei quem ela é, mas se você não for lá embaixo imediatamente eu vou te jogar na água.

Naruto olhou para ele com escárnio, mas saiu andando até a enfermaria improvisada que as garotas criaram, precisava saber se Ino estava bem e tinha certeza que ela ainda não sabia de sua existência ali.

Durante todo aquele tempo, Sasuke ajudou a garota a se banhar e a cuidar de seus machucados. Agora que estava trocada e parara de chorar, Hinata estava sentada no colo do Uchiha que fazia carinhos em seus cabelos.

- Está acordada? – perguntou olhando para baixo.

- Sim.

- O que ele fez com você?

Hinata levantou os olhos perolados, mas Sasuke percebeu que ela não olhava diretamente para si.

- Ele me bateu muito – começou concentrando-se nele. – Queria que eu sentisse dor e chorasse, mas eu não fiz nada disso. Não queria que ele sentisse prazer com minha dor e apenas me concentrei em memórias boas, minha família, você... Quando ele tentou fazer aquilo comigo eu decidi lutar, não queria que me tocasse de jeito nenhum.

- Você é minha menina corajosa, Hina – murmurou em seu ouvido. Senti-a apertar seu tronco com mais força e se aconchegar melhor em seu colo. – Fez bem em se defender, mas pode ter certeza, eu nunca mais vou deixar você sozinha. Vou te proteger de tudo e todos.

Hinata levantou a cabeça e depositou um selinho delicado nos lábios dele. Sasuke sabia que ela estava morrendo de medo, mas ver que não abaixaria a cabeça ou entraria em pânico apenas o deixava mais orgulhos. Os olhos dela estavam molhados com lágrimas, o Uchiha apenas as secou e abraçou-a fortemente, prendendo-a a si. Continuou a conforta-la gentilmente e sentiu um aperto no peito quando ela se afastou e disse:

- Eu preciso ir para casa.

Hyuuga Hiashi estava sentado em seu escritório. Olhava para o homem do outro lado da mesa com nojo enquanto o mesmo ria descarado para si. Não conseguia acreditar nas informações que o velho conhecido tinha lhe dito.

- Você só pode estar enganado – retrucou ansioso.

Como sempre, a expressão no rosto do Hyuuga não mudou desde que Orochimaru entrara na sala e contara tudo que tinha descoberto, mas aquilo só fez com que o homem achasse a situação mais divertida.

- Não estou enganado, Hiashi – retrucou com um sorriso convencido. – Sua filha está em um relacionamento extremamente sério com o temível capitão Uchiha Sasuke e Nagato está se preparando para vir para cá em breve.

Não era aquilo que Hiashi esperava, não tão cedo pelo menos e ele sabia que o homem não estava mentindo por causa do sorriso prepotente que exibia. O Hyuuga ficou tenso repentinamente e encarou o outro sério.

- Se está me dando essas informações é porque quer algo em troca. Quero saber o que é – decretou sério.

- Oh, nada muito difícil de se conseguir – falou com um dar de ombros. – Você é um dos poucos que sabe que o Rei Jiraya está muito doente e se continuar assim logo irá morrer, sou o próximo na linha do trono e preciso de uma noiva...

- Você não vai ousar pedir – rosnou Hiashi irado.

- Ah, é claro que eu vou – ronronou satisfeito. – Quero sua filha Hyuuga Hinata em troca de salvar todas as suas terras e sua filha mais nova, Hanabi.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Casa

Ino estava explicando para Tenten onde encontrar seu irmão mais novo quando Naruto surgiu no batente da porta. Seus olhos ficaram no tamanho de pratos, tal foi sua surpresa em vê-lo ali.

- O invasor é Naruto – apresentou Tenten quando viu o interesse da garota no outro. – Foi ele quem te salvou do loiro maníaco.

- Não precisa me apresentar, Tenten – falou o loiro entrando no "quarto". – Nós já nos conhecemos.

A especialista olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas percebeu que não conseguiria nenhum tipo de resposta naquele momento. Deu de ombros e despediu-se de Ino, passando por Naruto com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Naruto revirou os olhos para ela e entrou no quarto, voltando toda sua atenção para a outra loira.

- Quanto tempo, não?

Ino não sabia o que dizer. Olhava para ele de forma embasbacada e descrente. Quando se recuperou do choque, desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça. Qualquer conseguiria perceber o olhar de culpa que cruzou seu rosto.

- Faz mesmo muito tempo...

O silêncio caiu sobre eles pesado e dolorido. Ino começou a se mexer incomodada e Naruto resolveu que poderia tortura-la mais um pouco. Aproximou-se e sentou no pé da cama dela.

- Matou as saudades dele? – ela encarou-o chocada. – Porque Deidara parecia bem satisfeito em te ver.

- Como você ousa perguntar isso?

O rosto dela ficou vermelho de raiva, mas Naruto não se abalou. O loiro endireitou as costas e olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico. A raiva por ter levado a culpa da inconsequência dela e por ter sido obrigado a se afastar da única família que conhecia na época surgiu inflamada.

- Ouso porque uma pessoa que fugiu com aquele ser nojento uma vez poderia simplesmente estar atuando.

O som do tapa ecoou pelo lugar. Os cinco dedos de Ino estavam marcados no rosto do homem. Naruto lançou lhe um olhar vazio enquanto as lágrimas caiam pelos olhos dela. Ino sentiu uma vontade urgente de estrangular aquele idiota.

- Por que diz coisas assim? – gritou agitada. – Foi você quem me salvou!

- Porque a surra que o tio Kakashi me deu por sua causa há algum tempo ainda dói, sua sonsa! Ele me odeia porque você foi covarde demais em admitir a própria burrice! – devolveu se levantando.

Ino olhou para ele chocada: - E-e-ele te bateu? E te mandou embora?

- Pare de fingir, eu sei...

Naruto parou no meio de sua frase. Os olhos azuis da garota estavam mais arregalados que antes e toda a raiva que ela mostrara se tornou incompreensão. Era visível, até para ele que estava com muita raiva, que ela não fazia ideia do que estava falando.

- Mas eu contei tudo para ele e ele me disse que você quem resolveu ir embora...

Naruto não era burro, mas seu cérebro parecia ter virado água de tão confuso que estava. Olhou novamente e percebeu que ela não estava fingindo. Ino realmente não sabia de nada. Uzumaki Naruto resolveu que acertaria seus assuntos com Kakashi da próxima vez em que se encontrassem.

- Ino, precisamos conversar.

Sasuke pulou em pé e olhou chocado para a garota. Entendia o motivo de ela querer ir embora, mas ela não poderia deixá-lo... Ou poderia? Hinata encarou-o confusa, mas logo entendeu o que se passava na mente dele.

- Sasuke, você não...

- Não vou te deixar ir embora – declarou sério. Hinata foi pega desprevenida e encarou-o surpresa. – Você não sai desse navio de jeito nenhum. Nem que eu precise te prender nessa cama, ouvi? Você é minha e não vai a lugar algum!

Hinata ficou parado olhando. Naquele momento Sasuke tinha parado de ser o grande Capitão Uchiha para ser um menino mimado que parecia estar prestes a perder o brinquedo favorito. A Hyuuga ficou com raiva e ao mesmo tempo com vontade de rir.

E foi o que ela fez, Hinata caiu deitada na cama, gargalhando. As lágrimas e memórias ruins substituídas pela cena que o Uchiha fizera. Sasuke endireitou as costas e fechou as mãos em punhos. Como ela podia rir daquilo?

- Hinata, está ficando louca?

- Não. Só que o que você acabou de dizer foi extremamente engraçado! – falou limpando algumas lágrimas da risada. – Primeiro, você não manda em mim; segundo, eu não vou a lugar algum. Só que você precisa me levar em casa.

- Por quê?

Ela teve que se segurar para não cair na risada. Sasuke estava muito irritado. Como ela poderia achar tudo aquilo engraçado quando ele estava tão preocupado? Será que ela não tinha consideração com seu desespero? "Mulher louca" rosnou internamente.

- Minha irmã me contou umas coisas... E eu preciso falar com meu pai, imediatamente – explicou já calma. Vendo que ele iria retrucar, completou: - Você pode ir comigo, se quiser. Estou falando sério, Sasuke, eu não vou embora!

O Capitão encarou-a durante um tempo, sua expressão vazia e sua postura firme. Pela primeira vez, naquela conversa toda, Hinata ficou com medo que ele tivesse ficado zangado e sentou-se tensa na cama.

- Sasuke?

- Tudo bem. Eu vou te levar até lá, mas você vai me contar direito o que está passando nessa sua cabecinha louca!

Nagato estava furioso. O estado de Deidara era lamentável; a morte de Sasori não fora surpresa, já que as aparências não tinham enganado e a tal Hyuuga estava mesmo junto do pirralho Uchiha e, para piorar, Itachi tinha desaparecido com Kisame.

Konan, pela primeira vez, teve vontade de dar risada. A cara de dor que o loiro fazia enquanto Hidan limpava seus ferimentos era hilária e merecida. Kakusu, Tobi e Zetsu esperavam sentados ao redor do quarto, em sofás separados.

- Como você deixou isso acontecer, Deidara? – Nagato perguntou sombrio. – Além de Sasori estar morto, perdemos a Hyuuga. É melhor você ter uma boa explicação!

- Foi tudo culpa do Sasori! Ele quem... Ai! Caralho, Hidan! – gritou encarando o religioso, que apenas o ignorou e continuou o que estava fazendo. – Sasori quis brincar com a Hyuuga e acabou que o pirralho Uchiha chegou e não conseguimos fugir com ela!

- E o que você estava fazendo para não impedi-lo?! – Nagato exigiu ficando cada vez mais descontrolado.

Deidara se lembrou da chacina que cometera na taverna e depois, quando tentou tomar Ino para si novamente. Desviou o olhar do líder e apenas ficou calado. Nagato rosnou e pulou em pé, surpreendendo a todos.

- Responda-me!

O loiro abaixou a cabeça. A cena seria cômica, para Konan, se Deidara não estivesse prestes a morrer. Nagato até poderia passar a sensação de controle e calma, mas ele tinha um pavio muito curto e odiava ser ignorado.

- Saiam todos. Eu tenho que ter uma conversa com esse idiota! – ordenou apontando para a porta.

A expressão de medo que passou pelos olhos do loiro fez com que os outros sentissem pena, mas ninguém retrucou e apenas começaram a sair do lugar. Konan foi a única que hesitou na porta, mas um olhar de avisou do líder foi o suficiente para fazê-la correr para fora. Ninguém queria a ira de Nagato sobre si.

- Agora, você vai responder as minhas perguntas. De um jeito ou de outro – falou rodeando a cadeira em que Deidara estava. – E eu tenho diversas formas de convencer alguém a falar.

Orochimaru e Hiashi se encaravam. O líder Hyuuga sabia muito bem porque ele queria sua filha mais velha e era por esse principal motivo que ele não poderia tê-la. Orochimaru viu que o outro não abriria mão e seu sorriso irônico cresceu ainda mais.

- Sabe do que sou capaz, Hiassshi – sibilou como uma cobra. – Se não ceder a mais velha, tomarei a mais nova...

- Você não pode ganhar de mim, Orochimaru – Hiashi declarou pegando o outro de surpresa. – Se for verdade o que me disse, Hinata estará segura enquanto estiver com aquele Capitão e comigo aqui, perto de Hanabi você nunca chegará.

Orochimaru foi pego de surpresa com aquela resposta, não sabia como contradizer e sua expressão de satisfação foi substituída por uma de raiva. Hiashi colocou as duas mãos em frente à boca, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, para esconder o sorriso vitorioso que surgiu em suas faces.

- Um conselho – continuou deixando o outro mais surpreso. – Não tente me chantagear. Ou você se esqueceu de quem eu sou?

A tensão entre os dois homens era palpável. Os dois tentavam exercer seu poder sobre o outro e qualquer pessoa normal que entrasse ali acabaria afetada por aquilo. Enquanto mediam-se uma batida leve foi ouvida.

- Senhor Hyuuga? – falou Isabella abrindo uma pequena fresta da porta.

- Pode falar, Isabella.

- O senhor tem visitas.

Hiashi olhou para ela curioso e acenou para quem permitisse a entrada dos estranhos. Orochimaru continuou na posição em que estava, a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça era o modo de ganhar dessa grande pedra em seu caminho que era Hyuuga Hiashi.

O patriarca Hyuuga assistiu enquanto um velho conhecido entrava pela porta com uma mulher ruiva a seu lado, melhor, pendurada em seu braço. O homem sorridente encarou relaxado os dois que estavam na sala.

- Ora, ora! Venho fazer uma visita para Hiashi e te encontro aqui também, Orochimaru!

O único homem que ainda estava de costas virou-se surpreso. Jiraya estava com a mesma expressão despreocupada de sempre.

Shikamaru olhou de Naruto para Sasuke e suspirou. Aqueles dois só podiam estar malucos, principalmente o Uchiha. "Que será que o Capitão tem na cabeça?" pensou cansado. Sabia que estava parecendo a mãe dos dois se preocupando daquele jeito.

- Isso vai ser problemático – reclamou jogando a cabeça para trás. – Eu não entendo por que vocês tem que fazer isso... Naruto, você já não fez as pazes com a garota? Então para que ir atrás do pai dela? E Sasuke, qual o seu problema? É uma péssima ideia levar alguém que você sequestrou para casa!

- Shikamaru, apenas faça o que estou mandando – respondeu Sasuke indiferente.

Ele poderia não estar demonstrando, mas detestava aquela ideia mais que qualquer outro. Sabia que seria um risco leva-la para casa, ainda mais se o pai dela insistisse em mantê-la lá, mas não podia fazer nada contra, afinal, ou ia junto ou ela apenas fugiria e iria sozinha. "E a problabilidade de ela voltar se for sozinha é zero" pensou irritado.

- Vamos deixar Naruto e Ino em York, para que eles esperem o pai dela e fiquem com Lee e vamos direto para Carlton. – parou no meio da frase e olhou para o loiro. – Acha que é tempo suficiente para você resolver suas coisas?

- Mais que o necessário, na verdade, mas sem problemas – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

- Então está resolvido. Deixamos o Naruto, vamos e depois voltamos para busca-lo – decretou.

Shikamaru queria arrancar os próprios cabelos por causa da ideia ridícula. Respirou fundo, normalmente era Naruto que o tirava do sério, mas Sasuke conseguira daquela vez. Desde quando ele era tão impulsivo? "Isso é culpa dessas mulheres problemáticas!" pensou pesaroso.

- Pelo menos deixe alguém com esse loiro idiota. Não sabemos o que ele pode fazer – sugeriu pensativo.

- Está se oferecendo? – Naruto perguntou surpreso. Shikamaru sempre preferia ficar no navio, parecia estar a vontade apenas dentro do "Pérola".

- Não. Leve Tenten ou Temari, elas serão a melhor opção se algo violento acontecer – explicou.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Tinha que concordar com o estrategista, deixar Naruto sozinho não seria a melhor opção nunca. Olhou pela janela, o Mar estava calmo, mas o vento soprava com mais força que um dia normal permitiria. "Logo vai começar a chover novamente" pensou.

- Tudo bem, então. Eu mudei de ideia – falou chamando a atenção dos dois. – Prestem atenção porque e não vou falar duas vezes e não quero reclamações. Esse é o ponto final dessa conversa.

Hinata e Neji estavam parados no meio das docas. Sasuke dava as ultimas instruções para Naruto e Shikamaru enquanto Temari arrumava as velas e Tenten descia algumas provisões.

- Você sabe que ele não vai te deixar voltar, não é, Hinata? – perguntou Neji sério.

A garota olhou para ele pelo canto do olho. Para ela, seu primo parecia tão insatisfeito quanto Sasuke ficara quando ouvira que ela queria voltar para casa, mas não voltaria atrás. Hyuuga Hinata estava atrás de respostas e iria tê-las. De qualquer maneira.

- Ele não vai me impedir de eu fazer o que quiser – respondeu dando de ombros.

Hinata sabia que todos a olhavam como se fosse louca, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Todos ali sabiam muito bem quem eram e o que queriam fazer, menos ela. A lady não fazia ideia de quem era a própria família; não sabia o próprio passado e nem nada sobre seu pai. Sem contar que ela não sabia se poderia realizar as coisas que desejava. "Eles não podem entender" pensou pesarosa.

- Mas isso eu vou resolver sozinha – sussurrou determinada.

- Disse algo, Hinata? – Neji perguntou confuso.

- Nada.

Neji sabia que a prima estava planejando alguma coisa, mas não iria impedi-la. Ela já era grande o suficiente para saber o que estava fazendo. Viu Sasuke pular da beirada e parar em frente a eles.

- Prontos? – Os dois Hyuuga concordaram e esperaram que Sasuke terminasse de falar com sua tripulação. – Shikamaru, você sabe bem quais são minhas ordens. Ajude o Naruto a resolver as coisas e depois vocês vão direto para Carlton.

- Sim, Capitão!

O Uchiha deu uma última olhada na tripulação antes de virar e subir no cavalo que comprar para si. Hinata e Neji subiram nos próprios garanhões e os três partiram em alta velocidade. Carlton não era longe, mas Sasuke queria acabar logo com aquilo. Queria saber por que ela tinha decidido que precisava voltar.

Shikamaru ficou observando-os até sumirem no meio das árvores. Suspirou e balançou a cabeça, não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Temari parou a seu lado e olhou na mesma direção que ele.

- Sabe, você não pode ficar agindo como o pai dele e do Naruto para sempre – comentou sincera.

- Alguém tem que tomar conta desses irresponsáveis – retrucou com um dar de ombros. – E não sei o que você está dizendo, sempre está tomando conta de mim!

- Alguém tem que tomar conta desse preguiçoso – respondeu com um sorriso.

Shikamaru olhou para ela com a sobrancelha levantada e revirou os olhos, um sorriso discreto surgiu em seus lábios. Sabia que sempre que precisasse, Naruto e Sasuke correriam a seu resgate, mas a única que poderia deixa-lo bem era aquela problemática.

- Minha problemática – pensou em voz alta. Temari apenas olhou para ele e fingiu que não ouviu.

Itachi fazia o caminho de volta para Chutt com certa pressa. Estava furioso por Orochimaru não estar em sua mansão, mas não tinha sido uma viagem perdida. "Para a minha sorte consegui algumas informações inusitadas" pensou satisfeito.

- Por que a pressa, Uchiha? – perguntou Kisame risonho. Sabia que o parceiro estava frustrado e aquilo só tornava tudo mais divertido.

- Temos que voltar logo, demoramos demais e o Nagato vai ficar furioso – respondeu sem alterar sua expressão.

O sorriso sádico no rosto de Kisame aumentou e Itachi rosnou internamente para aquilo. Precisava voltar logo antes que tentasse e conseguisse matar aquele pescador. "Isso só deixaria minha situação pior" pensou sem se importar.

- Naruto, eu realmente não acho isso uma boa ideia!

O loiro apenas ignorou Ino e continuou andando. Lee encontrava-se a alguns metros, brincando com algumas crianças. A loira olhou para Naruto com raiva, não conseguia se lembrar dele sendo tão irreverente e mandão. "O tempo realmente muda as pessoas" concluiu antes de começar a correr para acompanhar o loiro.

- Vá mais devargar – pediu sendo ignorada de novo.

Andaram mais um pouco e Naruto parou a alguns passos do menino. Ino bufou irritada e foi até onde o irmão estava. O pequeno Lee sorriu ao ver a irmã e correu até ela: - Ino! Ino! Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado!

- Eu estou bem, querido – respondeu abraçando-o.

Naruto decidiu que tomaria conta daqueles dois até resolver seu "problema". Viu Ino acenando para que a seguisse e percebeu o olhar desconfiado do garoto em sua direção. Tentou sorrir gentil, mas o garoto apenas ergueu a sobrancelha enorme e virou-lhe as costas. Pelo jeito, o loiro tinha feito outra inimizade.

Hinata cavalgava com tranquilidade e ao lado de Sasuke, que parecia estar pronto para interromper qualquer emboscada. Neji estava estranhando toda aquela proximidade e resolveu que, quando tivesse a oportunidade, perguntaria para a prima o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

A Hyuuga ficou feliz ao ver a entrada para sua cidade natal, mas seus músculos apenas ficaram mais tensos e doloridos. Estava com saudades do pai, mas sua mente estava completamente concentrada nas perguntas que faria para o mais velho. Não se preocupava com o que ele pensaria de sua relação com o Uchiha, esse assunto não lhe dizia respeito algum.

Viu Sasuke parar seu cavalo e olhar para frente: - Está anoitecendo. Vamos ficar aqui e continuamos viagem amanhã de manhã. Entenderam?

- Dormir ao ar livre não é perigoso? – questionou Neji desmontando.

- Acredite, Hyuuga, às vezes é bem mais seguro estarmos ao ar livre – afirmou sombrio. Sasuke não estava nem um pouco a fim de ficar em uma taverna, não depois do que Hinata passou.

- Vamos montar tudo logo – Hinata falou chamando a atenção dos dois. – Estou realmente muito cansada!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Pais

Deidara tocou o olho inchado. Depois da surra que levara de Nagato, sem poder fazer nada, havia sido deixado sozinho para tratar dos próprios ferimentos. Não precisava nem olhar para o espelho, sabia o quão ruim estavam seus machucados.

Tobi entrou na sala e encontrou o loiro passando unguentos em seu rosto. Não era nem um pouco surpreendente o estrago que o líder fizera no outro, mas Tobi não esperava que ele fosse tão longe assim.

- Uau! Belo rosto – comentou chamando a atenção do colega.

O loiro lançou um olhar irado para ele: - O que quer aqui, idiota?

- Vim ver como estava meu amigo, mas com essa atitude você vai ficar sozinho – ameaçou irônico. A expressão de raiva fez com que as brincadeiras cessassem. – Você sabia que o Uchiha ainda não tinha voltado?

- Não? – perguntou curioso.

- Não. Ele acabou de chegar, se faz você se sentir melhor, aposto que ele também levará uma surra – comentou com um dar de ombros.

- Mas ele também não saiu atrás da Hyuuga? O que estava fazendo antes?

- Ninguém sabe... Ele, Nagato e Kisame estão trancados no escritório do líder, conversando. Pelo jeito, o Uchiha descobriu algo valioso sobre o Orochimaru – explicou sério. – Se continuar desse jeito, não conseguiremos ganhar nosso dinheiro...

Deidara olhou para o homem ao seu lado com desgosto. Tirando sua capacidade de conseguir informações, ele era inútil, não conseguia matar ou defender a si mesmo. E a pior parte para o loiro era que eles estavam presos um ao outro graças à sua própria irresponsabilidade.

- Pare de seu um inútil e vá descobrir o que ele sabe! – ordenou irritado. – E quanto vier me dar notícias, venha com elas por inteiro!

Tobi deu de ombros e apenas saiu da sala. Já estava acostumado com a birra e a irritação do loiro para se importar com as coisas que ele dizia sobre si.

Ino terminava de picar alguns vegetais para coloca-los como tempero da carne quando Lee entrou correndo na cozinha com Naruto logo atrás. A cena não seria nada estranha se alguém de fora estivesse observando-os. Tirando o fato de Lee ser completamente diferente dos dois, os três pareciam uma família feliz.

- Ino! Ino! Você não vai acreditar! – exclamou o menininho abraçando as pernas da mais velha, que olhou para ele curiosa. – Naruto me ensinou a como limpar um peixe e tempera-lo! Isso não é o máximo?!

A loira não achou que aquilo fosse o máximo, mas sorriu ao ver a emoção do irmãozinho. Fazia tempo que não o via rir e brincar daquele jeito. Surpreendeu-se pela facilidade com que Naruto lidava com o garoto. Lee falou mais algumas coisas e saiu correndo para dentro de casa quando Ino mandou-o tomar banho.

- Você é bom com crianças, isso é uma verdadeira surpresa – comentou quando Naruto se jogou na cadeira em frente à mesa.

- Eu posso agir de diversas formas diferentes – respondeu dando de ombros. – E Lee é um garotinho legal.

- Você está calmo... Gostaria que ficasse assim quando meu pai voltasse – falou virando-se para ele. – Pode fazer isso?

- Eu não posso garantir nada.

Ino olhou para ele com os lábios crispados, mas deu de ombros, sabia que não poderia controlar o loiro de jeito nenhum. Naruto apenas observava-a enquanto ela estava cozinhando. O Uzumaki não era bobo, podia imaginar as coisas que passaram pela cabeça do pai dela. A verdade é que ele tinha uma pergunta muito diferente para fazer para Hatake Kakashi.

Orochimaru viu o primo invadir a sala com sua presença exuberante e jogar se no único sofá livre do lugar. Jiraya queria rir com a expressão chocada do parente, mas conteve-se. Seu motivo para estar ali era outro muito diferente.

- Não fiquei com essa expressão, Orochi! Não vou conseguir conter minhas risadas – comentou fazendo a expressão do outro fechar. Voltou-se para o Hyuuga, que continuava com a mesma expressão de sempre. – Acho que você já ficou sabendo da tentativa de invasão do povo siliano, não é?

- Sim, eu ouvi falar – respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Por que não resolveu a situação de uma vez?

- Porque seria chato – respondeu com um dar de ombros. – E, agora, tudo já está resolvido! Mas essa não é a questão, estranhei que não tenha falado nada...

- Isso não é mais problema meu, Jiraya. Agora você quem é o comandante, eu realmente não me importo com isso – respondeu neutro. – Os Hyuugas já deixaram este posto há muito tempo.

- Meu pai ficaria decepcionado com seu desinteresse em nosso país – respondeu sério.

Jiraya podia agir tranquilamente com relação ao Hyuuga, mas sua condição como Rei era muito instável e o Hyuuga era o único que poderia mantê-lo ali, sem que ninguém tentasse roubar seu lugar.

- Seu pai era um bom homem, diferente de você – Hiashi comentou surpreendendo os dois visitantes. – Eu achava que cedendo meu lugar o país estaria melhor, mas me enganei. É com pesar que percebo isso, mas não vou me meter, como eu já disse, isso não é mais problema meu.

Os dois olharam-no em choque. Hiashi nunca dizia nada com relação ao governo de Jiraya e aquele comentário pegou os dois de surpresa. Era inegável a verdade: se Hyuuga Hizashinão tivesse sido morto alguns anos antes, quando seu filho era um recém-nascido, o país Colt estaria muito diferente do atual, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Agora, que vocês dois já disseram o que queriam e já receberam suas respostas, convido-os a se retirar – falou levantando e apontando a porta. – Até qualquer dia, senhores.

Orochimaru e Jiraya saíram sem dizer nada. Eles poderiam ter a posição que tivessem, mas nunca iriam contra alguma ordem de Hyuuga Hiashi. Ele era o homem mais influente e poderoso do país.

A Hyuuga não sabia o que fazer, estava extremamente ansiosa por ver o pai. Neji caminhava um pouco a frente, guiando-os em direção à entrada da fazendo Hyuuga. Sasuke seguia ao lado da garota, observando-a discretamente.

Hinata ficava repassando o que diria para o mais velho, mas nada parecia adequado. Ainda sentia os ferimentos, do encontro com Sasori, doerem e encontrar o pai naquela situação seria muito mais difícil.

- Está tudo bem? – Sasuke sussurrou chamando sua atenção.

- Estou nervosa... Ele provavelmente vai fazer um monte de perguntas que eu não sei como responder – admitiu baixinho. – Queria apenas poder perguntar...

- Você já sabia que essa era uma decisão arriscada – comentou olhando-a. – Quer voltar?

- Quero... Mas não posso. É confuso, mas preciso saber o quais as respostas que ele vai me dar – explicou com uma expressão cansada. Era visível que Sasuke queria ajuda-la e Hinata decidiu deixa-lo lhe confortar. – Neji e Hanabi nunca fizeram muitas perguntas sobre nossa família e meu pai quase não contou nada, apenas alguns fatos sobre minha mãe. Agora, com tudo isso acontecendo, fico me perguntando o que poderia estar escondido por trás dos Hyuugas... Enquanto eu estava trancada com Sasori, ele me fez algumas perguntas estranhas sobre meu pai e a que mais me deixou perdida foi "Você sabe o quanto as pessoas sofreram por causa dele?". Sasuke... – ela parou e olhou no fundo dos olhos ônix. O Uchiha devolveu o olhar e continuou firme, até ali Hinata tinha sido sua rocha, estava na hora dos papéis serem trocados. – Sasuke, eu preciso saber quem é meu pai e quem foi minha mãe. E preciso proteger minha irmã e meu primo, entende?

Sasuke não estava nem um pouco surpreso em ouvi-la dizer aquilo. O que, realmente, pegara-o desprevenido foi ela ter ficado tão parecida com o Itachi de antes. O Uchiha esticou sua mão e segurou a dela com carinho. Os olhos perolados estavam marejados.

- Eu vou te ajudar em tudo. Você vai conseguir suas respostas e proteger seus entes queridos também, mas não desista.

A expressão séria e determinada dele deixou-a mais calma e segura. Hinata sorriu e devolveu o aperto para a mão dele. No momento, tirando a irmã mais nova, Sasuke era a única pessoa em quem confiaria.

- Obrigada, Sasuke!

- Estamos partindo – comunicou Konan chamando a atenção de todos. – Preparem suas coisas. Nagato disse que sairíamos imediatamente.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Hidan terminando de virar seu conhaque.

- Estamos indo direto para Carlton. Nagato mandou avisar que já esperou demais e vocês já atrasaram o suficiente – respondeu séria.

A primeira-imediata nunca perdia a postura e esse era um dos motivos de todos ali a respeitarem. Kakusu, Hidan e Zetsu concordaram e correram para arrumar suas coisas. Deidara ainda estava muito machucado, mas levantou para partir. O único que nunca escutava ou respeitava a mulher era Tobi, que continuou sentado encarando-a.

Konan olhou para ele sem expressão e saiu da sala. Tobi nunca foi quem dissera ser e tinha certeza que ninguém sabia desse detalhe, mas Konan não era quem ele pensava. Nagato a escolhera como braço direito por um simples motivo e, quando ela tivesse a oportunidade, iria entregar o impostor para seu líder.

"Ele não sabe com quem está se metendo" pensou visivelmente satisfeita.

Enquanto a mulher ia preparar as próprias coisas para partir; Nagato, Itachi e Kisame estavam na sala do líder. Por mais que não esperasse que isso acontecesse, Nagato tinha encontrado um excelente aliado no Uchiha.

- Você devia ter me avisado... Não pode tomar esse tipo de decisão por si só – comentou Nagato enchendo seu copo com um líquido vermelho.

- Mas você ficou satisfeito com as novas informações – devolveu Itachi calmo. – Orochimaru está tentando conseguir o apoio do Hyuuga para derrubar Jiraya; nosso Rei está cada dia mais envolvido com mulheres da vida e está quase sendo deposto e as tentativas de invasões estão cada vez mais constantes.

- Essas coisas já eram esperadas – falou Nagato com um dar de ombros. – Meu problema é o idiota do Hyuuga não resolver de uma vez essa situação... Ele podia e ainda pode impedir que toda a situação fique pior, mas decidiu não fazer nada, então eu vou fazê-lo resolver.

Só no caminho de volta Itachi conseguiu entender tudo que estava escondido em volta dos Hyuugas. Recusou-se a acreditar de início, mas entendeu que coisas desse tipo podiam acontecer. Quando perguntou para Nagato e Konan se suas suposições estavam certas, não se surpreendeu ao ouvir um "sim". Antes, a única coisa com que se preocupava era a vingança contra Orochimaru; agora, depois de descobrir tudo isso, a preocupação com Sasuke conseguia ser maior.

"Onde você foi se meter, irmãozinho?" pensou suspirando.

- Vamos logo encontrar, Hyuuga Hiashi – falou chamando a atenção dos outros dois homens para si. – Resolver isso é fundamental para pegarmos Orochimaru e vingar os mortos.

Nagato não sabia o que passava pela cabeça do Uchiha, mas concordou com a cabeça e levantou. Estava pronto há horas para partir. Kisame e Itachi seguiram-no para fora.

Kakashi ficou aliviado por ver sua casa tão próxima. Gai caminhava a seu lado, falando rápido e com muita energia, como sempre. O Hatake estava cansado de todo o trabalho infernal que tinha que fazer.

Sentiu o chão de areia mudar para a terra batida e quase começou a correr, mas conteve-se, queria chegar bem o suficiente para dar um abraço enorme na filha. Estava tudo ótimo até ver a cabeleira loira na janela. Ele estava sentado na janela, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso sínico em sua direção.

Uma corrente de adrenalina correu por suas veias e o homem disparou em direção a casa. Gai estava completamente confuso, mas seguiu-o apressadamente. O prateado empurrou a porta da casa com força e encontrou Naruto ainda na janela, o encarando.

- Onde está minha filha?!

- Ah, provavelmente em um navio cheio de piratas perigosos!

Os olhos do homem ficaram do tamanho de pratos e Gai engoliu em seco, preocupado com as crianças. O sorriso do loiro apenas aumentou com o choque dos dois. Naruto estava agindo como mais gostava: cruelmente. Ino e Lee estavam bem seguros com Temari e Tenten na praia, provavelmente jogavam algo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! Por que fez isso?! – Kakashi perguntou exaltado.

- Não, não... Eu quem faço as perguntas aqui – avisou acomodando-se melhor. – Ou eu não posso garantir a segurança das crianças.

A preocupação apenas crescia no peito do mais velho e, por mais que fosse poderoso e influente, não faria nada que arriscasse a vida de sua menina. Olhou para Naruto com raiva, mas continuou onde estava.

- O que quer saber?

- Primeiro, por que mentiu para mim e me mandou embora quando sabia da verdade? Segundo, por que mentiu para Ino dizendo que fui embora porque quis? E terceiro, onde está a minha tia?

A voz dele tinha abaixado vários decibéis e o sorriso sumido de seu rosto. Kakashi ficou ainda mais surpreso com aquelas perguntas e travou onde estava. Nunca imaginou que algum deles pudesse descobrir seu motivo. Um motivo que o fazia se arrepender, mas que seria melhor para todos, em sua opinião.

- Sua tia me deixou há vários anos, você sabe disso. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que pode ter acontecido com ela – começou sério. –E as outras coisas não são da sua conta, não imagino por que ligue para isso.

- Porque, tio, eu não gosto de mentiras – devolveu com a expressão vazia. – Responda-me.

Por mais que não quisesse falar, Kakashi não queria que a filha corresse perigo: - Quer a verdade ou uma coisa que você vai aceitar melhor?

Naruto olhou para ele surpreso, não esperaria uma pergunta daquelas em nenhum tipo de circunstância. Abriu e fechou a boca, pensando no que responder. Por um momento a confusão nublou seu cérebro, mas se recuperou rápido.

- A verdade.

- Tudo bem. A surra que eu te dei foi antes de Ino me explicar o que tinha acontecido; quando ela falou, eu me arrependi. Você foi o único que teve a coragem de salvar minha menininha e enfrentar aquele maníaco do Deidara. Sabia que lhe devia desculpas, mas...

- Mas o quê? – insistiu começando a ficar ansioso.

- Mas ela estava encantada. Sei que era uma coisa infantil, mas você tinha virado um Príncipe de Armadura Brilhante, entende? Ela disse que iria atrás de você para agradecer, que iria embora... Você não pode entender o que é um pai que vai perder a filha, pela segunda vez – Kakashi engoliu em seco. A única pessoa que sabia aquilo era Gai e agora que estava dizendo em voz alta pela segunda vez, em toda sua vida, percebia o quanto aquilo era ridículo. – Se você ainda fosse o menininho que eu vi crescer... Mas não, você tinha se tornado um dos piores piratas dos Mares e sua reputação com as mulheres não poderia ser pior. Eu não podia mesmo deixar minha filhinha ir atrás de você. Naruto, por mais que não goste da vida que escolheu para si, eu tenho orgulho de você. Eu só não queria perder a Ino e para isso não acontecer acabei abrindo mão de você.

A boca do loiro não podia estar mais aberta. O que ele tinha dito chocara-o tanto que não sabia o que responder. Naruto poderia não saber fazer várias coisas, mas sabia quando as pessoas estavam mentindo, o que não era o caso de seu padrinho. Engoliu em seco, tentando decidir o que fazer quando ouviu Lee gritar.

- Papai!

Os três olharam para fora da casa e encontraram Ino, Lee e Tenten andando em direção a casa. Naruto viu o garotinho pular no colo do papai e começar a dar as boas-vindas. Sentiu um aperto incomodo no peito ao lembrar-se do próprio pai. Ino entrou hesitante na casa.

- Pai? Tudo bem?

Kakashi olhou confuso para Naruto e depois voltou sua atenção para a garota: - Está tudo bem, filhinha. Você está bem?

Ino sentiu-se ser abraçada pelo pai e, mesmo que estivesse curiosa com tudo aquilo, deixou-se ser confortada pelo homem. Naruto observou a cena durante alguns segundos, calado e pensativo, depois levantou de onde estava e caminhou em direção à porta. Tenten o esperava do lado de fora, séria.

- Naruto? – Ino perguntou confusa.

O loiro voltou sua atenção para ela. Um ar resignado pairava em suas feições, o que deixou a garota ainda mais curiosa.

- Ino, aproveite seu pai, ok? Ele é um bom homem – falou surpreendendo a todos. –Aproveite sua família! Talvez ela não dure muito tempo... Até mais, Kakashi! Boa sorte.

Ele voltou a caminhar com passos rápidos, em direção à praia. Tenten olhou uma última vez para a casa e virou-se para acompanhar o parceiro. Ino começou a ficar ansiosa, depois dos dias que tinham passado juntos, ele iria embora de novo sem dizer nada. A loira soltou-se dos braços do pai e correu até a entrada da casa. Em sua menta passavam-se coisas demais e a única coisa que conseguiu perguntar foi:

- Você vai voltar? Vamos nos ver de novo?

Naruto parou de caminhar e voltou-se para a garota, que o olhava com expectativa: - Vamos sim. Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, mas eu vou voltar. Não se preocupe.

Shikamaru e Temari estavam sentados no deque, observando as estrelas, quando Naruto e Tenten apareceram. A especialista dava tanta risada que ficara vermelha como um tomate e o loiro apenas rosnava irritado para ela.

- Qual o problema? – Temari questionou curiosa.

- Você tinha que ter visto! O Naruto apaixonado é um babão! – a garota respondeu começando a rir mais. Temari e Shikamaru olharam para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, curiosos.

- Por mais que isso não seja da conta de vocês – começou encarando todos sérios. – Eu não estou apaixonado! Ino é minha amiga e eu não poderia sumir de novo sem dizer nada para ela.

- Quer dizer que você mentiu?! – a risada desapareceu do rosto de Tenten, substituída por uma expressão muito indignada. – Mentiu para aquela menina?!

- Não! Eu pretendo voltar! E isso não é da conta de vocês!

O loiro decretou aquilo e desceu as escadas para a parte debaixo com passos pesados. Temari e Tenten reviraram os olhos, as coisas eram óbvias demais e ou Naruto estava se fazendo de cego ou ele era muito burro mesmo. Shikamaru apenas murmurou um "Problemático!" e foi para o timão. Iriam para Carlton imediatamente.

A mansão Hyuuga era maior do que Sasuke se lembrava. O Sol começava a se pôr quando eles chegaram a casa. Hinata desmontou antes que qualquer um dos homens pudesse dizer alguma coisa e correu para a casa.

Dentro do lugar, tudo estava igual desde que saíra para o baile na mansão de Conde Marshall. Ela apressou os passos e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar e parou em frente à porta do escritório do pai. Parou, tentando descobrir se alguém estava dentro da sala, mas o silêncio era uma constante. Abriu a porta com mais força que o necessário, fazendo-a bater na parede atrás de si.

Hiashi estava pronto para dar a maior bronca em quem quer que fosse quando viu a filha mais velha. Teve que se controlar para não ficar com a boca aberta de surpresa. Os olhos de Hinata estavam marejados e, por alguns instantes, esqueceu-se das coisas que tinha ido perguntar.

- Papai!

- Hina, minha menina!

O Hyuuga saiu de trás de sua mesa e foi abraçar a garotinha que tinha criado com tanto cuidado. Sentiu um alívio tomar conta de seu peito e, por um momento, pensou que tudo ficaria bem, que tudo voltaria ao normal. Entretanto, quando levantou a cabeça, viu Neji parado a sua porta e, a seu lado, o temível Capitão Uchiha.

Afastou-se um pouco de Hinata e olhou para baixo. Por causa da emoção não tinha percebido alguns detalhes importantes na filha, como as roupas de pirata (mais justas e curtas do que uma dama deveria usar) e os hematomas e arranhões pelo rosto e descendo por dentro da camisa.

- O que aconteceu com você, filhinha?

Hiashi estava cada vez mais perto, parecia querer esconder a garota do mundo. Sasuke começou a sentir uma urgência crescendo de tira-la dos braços do mais velho, mas tentou controlar com a pouca paciência que tinha.

- É uma longa história, pai. Mas não é sobre isso que precisamos conversar, eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas – respondeu voltando sua atenção ao que precisava ser feito. Estava feliz em ver o pai, mas queria mais que tudo saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Primeiro, você quem vai me responder algumas perguntas, Hyuuga Hinata – decretou surpreendendo a garota. Hiashi levantou a cabeça e olhou para Neji. – E você, vamos ter uma longa conversa...

- Não! Escute-me! – Hinata exigiu afastando-se do pai. – Não viemos aqui para levarmos broncas, nem somos mais crianças para que o senhor faça isso! Eu quero respostas, pai. E o senhor vai dizer tudo que sabe!

Hinata agia como uma criancinha e aquilo deixou Hiashi irritado, nem passando meses longe sua filha aprendeu o valor de ficar quieta. Por já estar acostumado com as exigências da adolescente rebelde segurou o braço dela com firmeza e encarou-a sério, sabia que esse era o único jeito de fazê-la ouvi-lo.

Sasuke sabia que aquele braço da menina estava dolorido e machucado e percebeu a expressão de dor mal contida que apareceu no rosto da Hyuuga. Não precisou pensar duas vezes, deu três passos longos até chegar perto dos dois e puxou-a pela cintura para perto de si. O patriarca Hyuuga olhou para ele chocado, nunca aceitaria ninguém tocando em suas filhas tão intimamente.

- Já chega. Nós vamos embora, Hinata. Ele não vai te ajudar em nada – falou puxando-a para mais perto de si. As costas da garota estavam completamente grudadas no peitoral dele e o que deixou Hiashi mais irritado foi o fato de ela nada fazer para se soltar.

- Como você ousa tocar uma Lady dessa maneira? Solte-a imediatamente! E você, Hinata, como pode se deixar tocar assim?!

Hinata ignorou o comentário do pai percebeu que aquilo não daria certo de jeito nenhum. Sasuke e Hiashi estavam prontos para tentarem se matar e Neji parecia que iria pular no meio para se juntar a eles. A pequena Hyuuga ficou indignada de todos tentarem fazê-la desistir da ideia, por um motivo ou outro, e afastou-se dos dois homens com brusquidão. Sasuke e Hiashi olharam para ela, impassíveis.

- Escutem aqui: eu não vou embora sem respostas! E, pai, desculpe-me, mas você não vai decidir o que tenho que fazer ou não! – decretou séria. O choque de Hiashi era visível, por mais que fosse rebelde, nunca vira a filha agir daquele jeito; já Sasuke não estava nem um pouco surpreso com aquela repentina mudança de humor da garota. –Conte-me de uma vez quem são os Hyuugas, pai!

O silêncio caiu como uma pedra na sala. Nenhum deles parecia querer ceder às vontades da garota e aquilo estava começando a tirar Hinata do sério. Ela estava pronta para passar um sermão novamente, quando uma senhora parou ao lado de Neji. Um sorriso gentil estampava seu rosto e o jovem Hyuuga olhou assustado para ela.

- Vovó? O que está fazendo em pé? Deveria estar deitada descansando! – falou segurando a mão dela com delicadeza.

- Claro que sim, mas quando uma gritaria começa do nada, as pessoas precisam ver o que está acontecendo – falou sorrindo. Ela voltou sua atenção para Hinata, que mudara completamente da raiva para a preocupação. – Menina, é tão bom ver-te em casa! Venha comigo, precisamos conversar um pouco.

- Mas vovó...

- Vamos, venha! – insistiu sorridente. – E aproveite e traga este lindo jovem consigo – completou apontando para Sasuke. – Neji, faça o favor e fique com seu tio, acho que vocês dois precisam conversar mais do que imaginam.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Hyuugas

Hinata, Sasuke e a anciã Hyuuga estavam sentados na antessala do quarto da senhora. Ela continuava com um sorriso gentil no rosto e tinha, agora, uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Hinata estava nervosa e não parava de se mexer, desde que sentaram a avó não falara nada. Sasuke também estava calado, mas sua aura estava muito mais tranquila no momento.

Enquanto Sasuke decidia que manter-se calado era a melhor opção, Hinata não aguentou mais: - Vovó, onde estão Hanabi e Isabella? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Hana e Bella foram fazer uma visita para o senhor Inuzuka, se não me engano. Pelo que Hana me contou, Isabella e ele estão passando bastante tempo juntos – respondeu com um sorriso sugestivo. – Eu, particularmente, acho que os dois fazem um belo casal.

Hinata revirou os olhos para a sugestão na voz da avó. Ela sempre dava um jeito de tentar ser um cupido, mesmo que não fosse necessário nada de sua parte: - Vovó, a senhora deveria parar de fazer suposições e cuidar mais de si mesma, sabe? Isabella e Kiba vão ficar juntos apenas se eles quiserem.

- Desde quando você ficou tão realista, Hinata? Antes era bem mais sonhadora... – comentou bebendo seu chá.

A Hyuuga apenas deixou a pergunta no ar e voltou a ficar séria. Não era para aquilo que tinha ido até sua casa. A menina cruzou os braços e olhou determinada na direção da mais velha. A senhora Hyuuga não era boba, ela sabia o que a garota queria saber, mas existia um enorme porém em toda a história.

- Querida, eu sei o quanto você quer saber a verdade, mas você não vai conseguir entender as proporções das informações que quer – explicou colocando a xícara em cima da mesa e chamando a atenção dos dois jovens. – A escolha que seu pai, meu filho, fez foi a pior possível, em minha opinião, mas foi uma escolha. Sinto muito, mas você ainda é uma criança e a verdade pode ser muito para ti.

Os olhos da menina estavam arregalados e sua boca estava aberta. A descrença tomou conta de sua expressão e ela ficou sem saber o que dizer. Estava surpresa por ouvir que era considerada apenas uma criança e ter seu discernimento colocado em xeque fez com que ficasse com os olhos marejados.

- A senhora está enganada – informou Sasuke pronunciando-se pela primeira vez. – Hyuuga Hinata nunca foi alguém que viveu em um mundo de contos de fadas.

- E como você pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza, meu jovem? – a senhora questionou voltando sua atenção para o Capitão do "Pérola". – Pelo que eu sei você é apenas um corsário cruel que sequestrou minha menina e levou-a para longe da família.

Ignorando a última parte da sentença da mais velha, Sasuke respondeu sério: - Eu posso afirmar porque conheci sua neta um pouco depois da morte da mãe dela. Ela amadureceu rápido demais e até criou a irmã mais nova.

"Depois que foi para o Mar, dentro de meu navio, ela se manteve firme e ajudou dois de meus subordinados. Ela viu pessoas morrerem e enfrentou outras perigosas e nunca abaixou a cabeça. Qualquer coisa que possa ser esse segredo dos Hyuugas ela vai enfrentar. E não vai ser sozinha, vou estar ao seu lado para o que precisar".

A senhora Hyuuga percebeu a felicidade crescente no rosto da neta e certa adoração, também. Levou a xícara aos lábios para esconder o sorriso satisfeito que surgiu em seu rosto. Sabia que Hinata não era uma criança, sua atuação fora apenas um teste para o homem que a acompanhava e ele passara, com louvor. Eram completamente visíveis os sentimentos que ele possuía por ela. "E ele nem tenta esconde-los!" reparou surpresa.

- Vovó – começou Hinata depois de que se recuperou das palavras de Sasuke. – Eu sei que agi como uma adolescente irresponsável e mimada durante alguns anos, mas nunca deixei as coisas importantes de lado e sempre cuidei de tudo e todos. Eu preciso saber e preciso que confie em mim. Talvez, só talvez, eu possa ajudar nessa situação toda em que meu pai se meteu ou talvez eu não vá conseguir lidar com o que vão me contar, mas só vou sair dessas suposições quando me contarem a verdade!

- Minha querida, você sabe que confio em você. Nunca duvide disso – falou com um sorriso gentil. – E sim, eu vou te contar a história dos Hyuugas, apenas se acalme e preste muita atenção, não pode perder nada.

Nagato estava começando a ficar ansioso. A demora em chegar à Carlton estava quase o deixando louco. Konan podia ver o estado em que seu líder e amigo se encontrava e só podia imaginar o que iria acontecer neste encontro.

Enquanto a mulher se preocupava com o parceiro, estava concentrada em descobrir o que Tobi planejava. Konan decidira que acabar com o fingido seria sua missão pessoal porque não deixaria nada acontecer com o "Anjo da Morte". "Este navio é um sonho partilhado, não vou permitir que ele estrague nada!" pensou determinada.

Itachi estava sentado em uma caixa no meio do deque. A tripulação agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo. "Isso porque eles não sabem nem metade do que está acontecendo" pensou sério. As informações que conseguira estavam encaixando-se aos poucos, mas ainda faltava uma peça fundamental: qual a relação entre Nagato e Hiashi?

- Itachi!

O moreno olhou para frente e viu Konan se aproximar com passos rápidos e firmes. Normalmente a primeira-imediata não falaria com ninguém, a não ser Nagato, sem um bom motivo. E foi isso que deixou o Uchiha preocupado.

- Precisa de algo, Konan?

- Preciso que você me ajude. Tobi está aprontando alguma coisa e não quero mais ele neste navio – respondeu séria.

- O que eu preciso fazer?

Em qualquer outro tipo de situação e se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, o homem teria negado sem pensar duas vezes. Entretanto, Konan não era alguém que Uchiha Itachi gostaria de enfrentar e, graças a isso, sua mente logo concordou em ajuda-la.

- Preciso descobrir o que ele quer aqui exatamente. Ele tem andado atrás de você há alguns dias e vou usar isso para saber o que ele quer – o tom sombrio e determinado provou para Itachi que aquela mulher poderia ser a pior inimiga de quem entrasse em seu caminho. "Tobi está perdido" pensou sério.

"Este país foi criado a partir da junção dos feudos mais poderosos nesta parte da terra e um desses feudos pertencia à família Hyuuga. Somos uma família muito importante e rica, você sabe. E como o Rei sempre foi muito íntimo dos ex senhores feudais, seu tataravô foi escolhido como conselheiro pessoal do monarca.

Essa situação durou anos e ela só mudou com seu avô. O Rei naquela época estava muito doente e não tinha herdeiros. Ele sabia que não conseguiria viver muito tempo e, em seu testamento, pediu para que seu conselheiro mais próximo assumisse o cargo mais importante do país. Seu avô virou Rei semanas depois do falecimento do melhor amigo. Ninguém foi contra esse fato, todos confiavam no novo Rei.

Hiashi e Hizashi já eram crianças quando ele assumiu. Como eram gêmeos, seu avô foi obrigado a escolher quem assumiria depois dele e depois de alguns dias ele optou por Hizashi. Seu tio era muito mais gentil e bondoso e ele achou que esses fossem pontos fortes para um Rei.

Conforme o tempo passava, as crianças cresceram e ficou clara a inabilidade de Hizashi para ser Rei. Ele era bondoso demais, gentil demais e passível demais. Os conselheiros começaram a duvidar do discernimento de seu avô e queriam que a verdadeira família real voltasse ao trono. As únicas opções eram os irmãos do antigo Rei, que não valiam nada.

As opções foram se esgotando e Hizashi teve um filho. Neji nasceu e foi o ponto decisivo para que seu tio fosse aceito como próximo Rei, por causa do herdeiro. Muitas pessoas não aceitaram e as discussões ficaram cada vez mais inflamadas.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, seu pai tinha se juntado ao exército e combatia em conjunto de Orochimaru e Jiraya. Seu pai nunca foi cogitado para o trono, mas era um General em ascensão. Ele viajou muito e não me pergunte o que ele pode ter feito nessas viagens, porque não sei. Só sei que quando ele voltou, apresentou sua mãe e eles se casaram.

Orochimaru era quem mais queria assumir a responsabilidade de Rei. Ele disse que faria qualquer coisa para isso e, no fim, escolheu a maneira mais rápida. Antes de continuar, deixe-me contar o quão cruel este homem pode ser. Ele chacinou diversas cidades e, sem piedade, torturou e prendeu várias pessoas. Ele chegou ao ponto de matar crianças e tudo por seu desejo obsessivo de ser o mais forte e se tornar o Rei."

A senhora Hyuuga parou sua narrativa para observar seus ouvintes. Hinata estava com os olhos arregalados e a curiosidade brilhava e seus olhos. Como a senhora esperava, a menina estava surpresa demais para entender o que estava acontecendo, mas seu acompanhante era outra situação. O Capitão pirata estava sério e parecia muito interessado em toda aquela história.

- Continue, vovó – pediu Hinata ficando séria. Aquilo tudo parecia muito para ser real, mas alguma coisa dizia para a garota que a avó não sabia de tudo ou estava omitindo algumas partes. – Por favor.

- Bem, Hizashi assumiu o trono quando seu avô faleceu, um ano depois do nascimento de seu primo. Seu pai virou o conselheiro principal e era ele quem tomava todas as decisões relativas a invasões e guerras. Eles eram a dupla perfeita e nenhum dos anciões poderia dizer qualquer coisa, o país estava em ascensão.

"O problema foi que Jiraya também começou a se interessar pelo trono e resolveu que iria trabalhar com Orochimaru para conseguir tirar Hizashi de lá. Era uma noite calma, Neji tinha vindo passar o dia comigo e com sua mãe e Hiashi já tinha começado a trabalhar em casa quando a notícia de que seu tio tinha sido assassinado chegou para nós.

Hiashi saiu de casa naquela noite e voltou apenas dois dias depois. Ele estava mudado, mais sério e frio. Disse que não era mais do exército e nos mudamos para esta fazenda, onde ele decidiu que moraríamos para sempre.

Várias vezes os conselheiros tentaram levar Neji para longe, mas Hiashi nunca deixou que tocassem no garoto. O exército despencou para se tornar um bando de adultos inúteis, os antigos Generais saíram quando ouviram da demissão de Hiashi. Você e Hanabi nasceram seis anos depois que toda a poeira havia abaixado." Ela parou de falar, como se estivesse analisando se deveria continuar ou não. "Hoje seu pai é um dos homens mais influentes para o conselho pessoal do Rei, por causa de seu dinheiro e seus contatos nos países vizinhos. Os conselheiros tentaram convencer Hiashi a assumir o trono, anos mais tarde, mas seu pai não aceitou. Ele diz que o trono é o pior lugar para se estar".

Hinata recostou-se no sofá. Estava tentando assimilar tudo que a avó dissera. Ela realmente tivera razão quando avisou que era uma história realmente complicada de se entender, mas a Hyuuga teve certeza que a avó não estava contando tudo. "Ela só sabe o quadro geral da história" pensou decidida.

- Vovó, obrigada por me contar essas coisas – agradeceu levantando e chamando a atenção dos dois. – Mas eu ainda preciso conversar com meu pai.

- Para que, Hina? Eu contei-lhe tudo – comentou a mais velha surpresa e confusa.

- Tenho certeza que sim, mas ainda preciso conversar com ele – insistiu a garota caminhando em direção à porta. Ela parou antes de sair e voltou seu olhar par dentro. – Sasuke, o que está esperando? Vamos logo!

O "Anjo da Morte" atracou no porto de Carlton. Toda a tripulação estava com um aspecto sombrio. O humor de Nagato afetara a todos e ninguém queria perder a oportunidade de matar alguém.

Enquanto Nagato informava o que fariam, Konan estava com toda sua atenção voltada para Tobi, que parecia ouvir o que o líder falava. A morena planejava diversas formas de tortura para fazê-lo falar seus verdadeiros objetivos quando Nagato citou seu nome.

- Eu, Konan e Itachi vamos entrar na casa pela parte da frente, eu quero ter uma conversinha com Hiashi – disse sério. – E vocês vão esperar até meu sinal para agir.

- Qual sinal? – perguntou Kisame sorrindo maldoso. Ele parecia ser o mais animado com toda aquela situação.

- Oh, vocês vão saber na hora – respondeu. A expressão de Nagato estava mais profunda que o normal. Ninguém, além de Konan, sabia qual a relação do "Anjo" com o fazendeiro mais rico do país e isso era algo em que todos estavam interessados. – Agora vamos! Tenho coisas a resolver.

Naruto estava muito irritado. Desde que voltara para o navio e estavam prontos para partir, tudo dera errado. Primeiro os guardas não deixaram que saíssem por acusações de pirataria. Shikamaru, como o gênio que era, inventou a melhor desculpa para aquela situação e conseguiu convencer que era tudo um engano. Depois algum engraçadinho dos guardas rasgou uma das velas e Temari e Chouji passaram quase duas horas costurando-a. E, agora, Tenten estava tentando encontrar as cordas que usavam para manter os barris e caixas presos.

- Achei! – gritou a morena levantando as cordas. – Vamos embora de uma vez!

O loiro sentiu Shikamaru puxar a ancora para cima e girou o leme com leveza. Finalmente, depois de horas que não poderiam ter perdido, o "Pérola" começou a deslizar pelas águas.

- Quero todas as velas alçadas! – gritou vendo a tripulação correr pelo deque. – Vamos, pessoal, precisamos ser rápidos!

O atraso não era algo aceitável e a impressão de ter visto o "Anjo da Morte" algumas horas atrás fazia com que o loiro quisesse chegar o mais rápido possível. Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten e Chouji desceram correndo em direção aos remos. O caminho teria que ser feito o mais depressa que conseguissem.

- Pai, eu já sei sobre tudo isso! – exclamou Hinata indignada. – Você ainda está escondendo alguma coisa! Está faltando algo no meio de toda essa história e eu quero saber o que é!

A situação poderia ser considerada cômica por qualquer pessoa que chegasse a sala do patriarca Hyuuga naquele momento. Neji estava sentado em frente à mesa do tio e sua expressão era de total incompreensão, a notícia de que era ao herdeiro do trono e que os conselheiros estavam atrás de si fora um choque. Hinata estava parada, com os braços cruzados e o olhar fixo no pai, que lhe devolvia um olhar sério e tentava evitar as investidas da filha. Sasuke apenas assistia a tudo calado; o Uchiha chegou à conclusão de que eram informações demais para um dia só.

- Hyuuga Hinata, esta é toda a verdade. Por que insiste nesta bobagem?

- Porque eu não consigo entender como você não fez nada para acusar os assassinos de meu tio! E não posso entender qual sua relação com os conselheiros ainda!

O silêncio caiu novamente na sala e Hiashi estava quase acreditando que poderia sair daquela situação quando Neji ficou sério.

- Hinata está certa, tio. Por que não fez nada para prender Orochimaru e Jiraya?

Hiashi parou. O dois jovens que tinha criado pareciam determinados a conseguir todas as respostas que pudessem e o Hyuuga até as entregaria, se aquilo não fosse coloca-los em perigo. "No final das contas, Jiraya ainda é o Rei" pensou angustiado.

- Eu não fiz nada porque os dois viriam atrás da minha família e isso eu não poderia impedir, por mais que fosse influente – respondeu sério.

Para Neji aquela resposta pareceu ser suficiente, mas Hinata ficou tensa. Ela poderia não enxergar a densidade de tudo aquilo e até poderia ser infantil demais para entender, mas a Hyuuga logo percebeu a hesitação no olhar do pai. Hyuuga Hiashi era um homem de negócios e sabia mentir e ocultar muito bem, o erro dele foi ter ensinado à filha como identificar essas características nos outros.

Enquanto o silêncio dominava a sala, Hinata tentava encontrar qual era a parte que estava faltando naquela história. Tudo parecia fazer sentido e a resposta de Hiashi cabia perfeitamente com toda aquela loucura, mas algo estava errado... "O que está fora do lugar? Por que meu pai não iria contra aqueles dois pelo irmão?" pensou forçando-se a ignorar os olhares ameaçadores que Hiashi lançava para Sasuke. "O quê?"

Foi com um estalo que ela percebeu. Um ponto importante que ninguém tinha citado mais que uma vez na história e seria óbvio que falassem mais naquela situação: - Papai, você não defendeu o tio Hizashi por causa da mamãe?

Os olhos de Hiashi ficaram do tamanho de pratos e aquela reação respondeu a pergunta da garota. Sasuke levantou as sobrancelhas, percebendo o quanto a Hyuuga poderia ser perspicaz e rápido e Neji apenas crispou os lábios, sem entender mais nada.

- Digo isso porque ela é a única a ser citada apenas uma vez na história e você nunca fala dela... Fico imaginando o porquê dessa omissão contínua – explicou aproximando-se da mesa. – Vamos, papai. Digam-me a verdade.

- Foi porque me apaixonei e eles me enganaram que conseguiram chegar perto de Hizashi. Eles sabiam demais sobre sua mãe e eu... – explicou se rendendo. Não aguentava mais ter que ocultar aquilo. – Eu salvei sua mãe da morte certa. Ela era uma curandeira que usava ervas para ajudar as pessoas e julgaram-na de bruxa. Impedi que a matassem e cuidei de sua proteção eu mesmo. Isso aconteceu enquanto eu ainda era jovem e sei tio ainda não tinha sido confirmado como próximo monarca.

"Convivi tanto tempo com ela que acabei conhecendo seu filho e me aproximei do garoto sem problemas. Naquela época eu ainda não sabia, mas estava começando a ficar apaixonado por sua mãe. Passamos muito tempo juntos e acabei me distanciando de seu tio, Hizashi. Quando Neji nasceu e ele foi escolhido como Rei, fui obrigado a voltar para o palácio e ajuda-lo como conselheiro.

Ficar preso lá estava me matando e ele sabia. Foi quando ele me dispensou do cargo de General. Nenhum dos outros conselheiros ficou satisfeito, mas ninguém podia contra as ordens do Rei. Corri para encontrar sua mãe e o que encontrei acabou com o pouco que acreditava na paz dentro do país. Sua mãe estava trabalhando como escrava para Orochimaru e o filho dela tinha sido levado para outro lugar, bem longe.

Não foi uma cena bonita, mas nunca fiquei tão feliz em bater e socar alguém. Acho que eles já tinham planejado tudo, enquanto Orochimaru estava me atrasando, Jiraya já estava perto de Hizashi, envenenando-o e destruindo seu psicológico. Quando trouxe sua mãe para casa já era tarde... Meu irmão não podia mais se recuperar e Neji corria grande perigo no castelo.

Corri até o castelo, achando que poderia fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha nenhum jeito. Lembro-me que as últimas palavras de Hizashi foram para que eu cuidasse do filho e da mulher dele e que ficasse bem longe daquele trono, pois o sofrimento não valia a pena. Ele pediu desculpas por não ter sido mais forte e corajoso e morreu, ali, na minha frente".

Hiashi parou de falar. Hinata tinha caído sentada na cadeira, chocada. A expressão de Neji não poderia ser descrita com palavras, era um misto de confusão, choque, ansiedade e descrença. Até Sasuke parecia surpreso com aquela história. O Capitão percebeu que nenhum dos primos estava bem para falar qualquer coisa e decidiu que todos mereciam ouvir o final da história.

- O que você fez, Hyuuga? – perguntou frio.

- Eu apenas recusei o cargo de Rei e trouxe minha cunhada e sobrinhos para morar comigo, o mais longe possível do castelo – respondeu simples. – Casei-me às pressas com minha esposa e juramos nunca mais tocar naquele assunto. Hoje minha relação com as duas víboras é puramente influência. Existem coisas que eles precisam dos Hyuugas para conseguir fazer e eles precisam que eu esteja ao seu lado para que tenham a aprovação do conselho.

Hinata ouviu até a última palavra do pai até ele concluir a história. Tudo parecia fantasioso demais e inacreditável demais para si, mas o olhar cansado do pai provava que tudo era verdade. Agora que sabia sobre tudo de sua família, a garota ficou se perguntando se não deveria ter continuado na escuridão.

- Quer dizer que eu sou o herdeiro do trono? – perguntou Neji. O homem tinha se recomposto e ficara sério e frio novamente.

- Sim, você é – respondeu Hiashi calmo. – Mas aconselho que mantenha-se longe daquelas pessoas...

- Vamos embora – falou antes que o tio terminasse. – Acho que eu e Hinata precisamos digerir algumas coisas.

Neji puxou a prima pela mão e saiu arrastando-a pela casa. Sasuke continuou ali, parado e encarou o patriarca Hyuuga. Hiashi recostou-se na cadeira, curioso com a demora em se retirar do Uchiha.

- O que ainda quer aqui?

- Apenas estou pensado que você é um homem esperto, senhor Hyuuga – comentou com um dar de ombros. – Hinata e Neji não sabem muitas coisas, mas o senhor já viu coisas demais e sabe que estão vindo atrás de si. Por isso Hanabi não está em casa e sua mãe estava com as malas feitas para viajar.

Hiashi não ficou nem um pouco surpreso com a perspicácia do pirata. Na realidade, o Hyuuga ficou aliviado por alguém tão inteligente estar cuidando de sua filha e sobrinho.

- Já que sabe disso, poderia se certificar de que Hinata ficará bem? – perguntou neutro. – Quero que minha filha viva por muito tempo.

- Eu vou cuidar dela e isso não têm nada a ver com seu pedido – informou caminhando em direção a porta. – Nós dois já sabemos o que vai acontecer aqui, espero que não seja doloroso, senhor Hyuuga.

- Uchiha, há uma coisa que não posso levar para o túmulo, muito menos dizer para qualquer uma das minhas meninas – falou fazendo o Uchiha para no meio do caminho e voltar sua atenção para ele. – E vou confiar esta informação à você. O nome do irmão mais velho de Hinata é...

Nagato viu o patriarca Hyuuga parado à porta de entrada da casa, como se já estivesse o esperando. Aproximou-se devagar, sentia o peso da espada tão claramente como nunca.

- Finalmente encontrei-te, Hiashi.

- É, faz algum tempo mesmo, Nagato. Vejo que você cresceu muito desde a última vez em que nos vimos.

- Eu cresci e vi muita coisa – comentou parando em frente ao homem de olhos perolados.

Hiashi sentiu um aperto de culpa no coração. Por mais que tivesse contada a verdade para Hinata e Neji e soubesse que Hanabi seria bem criada por Isabelle, ainda faltava completar sua vingança contra os dois crápulas. "Acho que não podemos fazer tudo que queremos" pensou pesaroso.

- E então, o que quer comigo hoje, Nagato?

- Nós dois sabemos o que quero, Hiashi – respondeu segurando o cabo da espada. – Tem algo a dizer antes que eu o faça?

A espada começou a reluzir com a luz do pôr-do-Sol. Konan e Itachi apenas observavam a tudo calados, aquele era um assunto que ninguém poderia dizer qualquer coisa para o líder, ele tinha se decidido anos atrás.

- Apenas que me perdoe.

Nagato sentiu a verdade na voz do homem e surpreendeu a todos afirmando que ele já fora perdoado há muito tempo. Antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita, o líder atravessou sua espada no coração do patriarca Hyuuga. Sangue respigou por todo o batente e chão de onde estavam.

Orochimaru e Jiraya estavam sentados um em frente ao outro. Sabiam que àquela altura Hiashi já deveria estar morto e os "Anjos" viriam sem piedade atrás deles. Para Jiraya aquilo poderia ser resolvido rapidamente, mas Orochimaru tinha o bom senso de saber que não seria tão fácil assim.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Orochimaru tomando um gole de seu conhaque.

- Hiashi está morto, não vai ser nenhum problema enfrentar Nagato – respondeu Jiraya com um dar de ombros. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não seja iludido, primo – avisou "O cobra" sério. – Sabe muito bem que não será fácil manter-se no poder.

- Orochimaru, você deveria ser menos preocupado – retrucou o Rei erguendo seu copo. – Um brinde! A menos um obstáculo em nosso caminho!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Conselho

- Precisamos nos livrar de Jiraya!

- Eu concordo com Danzou. Nosso país falirá se continuarmos com esse irresponsável.

- Vocês até podem estar certos, mas como faremos isso? Nossa outra opção imediata seria Orochimaru, o que não é nada melhor, Onoki!

- Mei tem razão... Pelo menos o Jiraya nós ainda conseguimos controlar.

A discussão estava inflamada na sala mais protegida do palácio. Os cinco conselheiros estavam cansados das loucuras e irresponsabilidades do atual Rei e queriam encontrar um jeito para que ele saísse do poder. Porém, nenhuma das opções parecia viável.

- Vocês estão esquecendo apenas um detalhe – afirmou o líder do conselho. – Temos o verdadeiro herdeiro em algum lugar, por aí.

- Disse bem: por aí! Como acha que vamos encontrá-lo? Hiashi levou-o embora décadas atrás, Mifune.

- E, mesmo assim, essa é nossa melhor opção, não é, Tsunade?

O silêncio caiu pela sala. Os olhares estavam concentrados no líder e em sua ideia maluca, mas nenhum deles poderia discordar. A única saída segura e sem muitos erros possíveis seria encontrarem o Príncipe.

- Tudo bem, vamos atrás dele – concordou Onoki com um suspiro. – Tsunade, que tal você chamar seu "servo"? Acho que ele será nossa saída para encontrar o Hyuuga.

Hinata abraçou Hanabi com carinho e pesar. Por alguma ironia do destino, ela encontrou a mais nova nas docas, antes de partir, e logo em seguida a notícia da morte de seu pai chegou, fazendo a menor cair em prantos e desabar na irmã. Isabella tentava a todo custo ajudar a garota mais velha a acalmar Hanabi enquanto Neji mantinha-se afastado de todos. Ele tentava arrumar todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça gigante, mas tudo parecia ser em vão. O seqüestro pelos piratas do "Pérola"; a causa da morte de seu pai; ser o verdadeiro herdeiro ao trono e, agora, suas primas órfãs, parecia demais para qualquer um assimilar em algumas horas.

A família Hyuuga estava aos pedaços e qualquer um poderia notar aquilo. Enquanto eles tinham seu tempo, Naruto e Kiba – este mesmo que a contragosto – reportavam para Sasuke os últimos acontecimentos, do Mar e da cidade.

- Precisamos partir de uma vez – afirmou Naruto sério. – Se o outro navio era o "Anjo da Morte", eles com certeza vieram para cá!

- Você está certo... – concordou Sasuke pensativo. – Comece a arrumar as coisas e...

O Capitão do "Pérola" não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Gritos vieram do centro da cidade e pessoas apareceram correndo em direção aos navios, como se fossem entrar. Os tripulantes de todos os barcos que estavam estacionados precisaram fazer uma corrente, para impedir as pessoas de passarem.

- Que merda é essa?! – gritou Naruto tentando segurar dois homens pelos braços. – Temari, consegue ver alguma coisa ai de cima?!

Enquanto Naruto e Tenten tinham desembarcado para ajudarem Sasuke, Hinata e Neji; Temari e Shikamaru ficaram dentro do navio, preparando as coisas para a partida. A Sabuko subiu na amurada e usou os binóculos para tentar identificar o que acontecia.

Sasuke e Kiba deixaram Neji, Tenten e Naruto impedindo a entrada do navio e correram até onde estavam as irmãs Hyuugas e sua empregada. Hinata protegia Hanabi com seu próprio corpo quando sentiu Sasuke puxá-la para perto de si e Kiba levantar a menor no ombro e aproximar-se de Isabella.

- Temari! – Sasuke pode ouvir a voz de Naruto. – Que porra está acontecendo aqui?!

A loira demorou cinco segundos para responder, mas era a última coisa que o Capitão queria ouvir: - São os "Anjos"! Eles estão destruindo e assassinando qualquer um que entra no caminho deles!

- Precisamos ir agora! – berrou Shikamaru descendo para ajudar os três que bloqueavam a passagem. – Sasuke!

A decisão foi tomada sem precisar de muito pensamento. Sasuke empurrou Kiba na direção do navio e ordenou que ele subisse com as duas garotas. Hanabi gritava o nome da irmã enquanto o Inuzuka abria caminho a força pelas pessoas. Hinata sentia-se tonta e o choque da morte do pai começava a deixar seu corpo.

- Sasuke! Se eles estão aqui, provavelmente foram eles que mataram meu pai, não? – perguntou enquanto era arrastada para o "Pérola".

- Sim.

Logo que respondeu Sasuke sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha. Um pressentimento ruim tomou seu cérebro quando Hinata travou no meio do caminho. O tempo parecia ter parado para ela, as peças da história de sua família foram se encaixando e Hinata segurou a respiração, ficando mais agitada a cada segundo. "Meu Deus! Meu irmão só pode estar entre eles!" concluiu assustada.

- Eu preciso...

- Nem pense! – gritou Sasuke.

Só que sua reação foi um segundo mais lenta do que deveria. Hinata desvencilhou-se de si e lançou-lhe um olhar apologético antes de sair correndo para o centro da cidade.

Konan não conseguia entender. Por mais que tivesse conseguido sua vingança, Nagato parecia desolado e pensativo demais. "Acho que estou ficando louca" concluiu sacudindo a cabeça. Os dois estavam sozinhos, já que Itachi fora observar o que os outros estavam fazendo.

- O que você tem? – perguntou por fim.

- Só estou pensando...

A primeira-imediata olhou para ele com impaciência. "Às vezes ele consegue tirar qualquer um do sério" pensou respirando fundo. Decidindo que não valia a pena ficar preocupada com o melhor amigo instável e problemático, voltou sua atenção para a bagunça que os corsários estavam fazendo.

- Vai deixá-los livres por quanto tempo?

- Até que mordam a isca – respondeu simples. – Tenho certeza que não vai demorar muito para isso acontecer.

Konan apenas concordou com a cabeça. Conhecia o plano de Nagato perfeitamente e quase nada poderia dar errado, apenas...

- Você sabe que a tripulação do "Pérola" também aportou aqui. Sofreríamos perdas sérias se acabarmos esbarrando com eles.

- Não se preocupe. Eles serão apenas um contratempo e, além do mais, é bom que estejam aqui.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa.

Nagato apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou a pergunta no ar. Com um suspiro, a mulher pediu licença e saiu dizendo que tinha coisas para resolver. O líder ficou observando-a até sumir de suas vistas. Logo que terminasse de resolver suas pendências iria arranjar um jeito de resolver o maior enigma de sua vida: seu relacionamento com Konan.

- Mulheres são complicadas – suspirou pensativo.

Itachi voltou alguns minutos depois, com um relatório do que os "Anjos" estavam fazendo e do que acontecia dentro do palácio. Para o azar do Rei, Nagato possuía contatos em todos os lugares que ele pudesse imaginar.

- Tudo está indo como você planejou – avisou Itachi sério.

- Eu sei.

Jiraya estava nervoso. Sabia que quando "eles" ficassem sabendo sobre aquela invasão ficariam furiosos e insuportáveis. No final, Orochimaru estava certo em ficar preocupado, mas o Rei realmente não esperava que os "Anjos" fossem chegar ao ponto de ficarem tão destrutivos.

- Quem Nagato pensa que é? – gritou atirando um vaso contra a parede.

- Algum problema, Jiraya? – perguntou Danzou aparecendo no corredor.

O Rei estava parado no meio do corredor, em frente à porta e andava de um lado para o outro, tentando decidir se deveria contar ou não a verdade para os conselheiros. Fora pego totalmente desprevenido quando o homem apareceu ali, do nada. Não era comum que os conselheiros saíssem da área reservada a eles.

- Precisa de algo, Jiraya? – insistiu Danzou aproximando-se da porta.

- Hã... Não! – respondeu sem pensar muito. "É melhor que eles não saibam!" decidiu engolindo em seco.

Danzou olhou para ele durante alguns segundos e Jiraya sabia que ele estava dando-lhe a chance de mudar sua resposta. Quando o Rei começou a suar frio, um sorriso cínico surgiu no rosto do conselheiro.

- Será que é porque os "Anjos" estão atacando Carlton?

A boca de Jiraya caiu aberta e ele ficou parado, ainda no meio do caminho, apenas olhando para o senhor. Danzou abriu a porta e convidou-o a entrar e, com um suspiro de derrota, o Rei passou e começou a caminhar na direção da sala especial do conselho.

Aquela era a parte mais "assustadora" do palácio. Um corredor enorme levava aos quartos e à sala de reuniões usada por eles. Todas as janelas ficavam trancadas e fechadas com as cortinas mais escuras que existiam; a maioria dos móveis e enfeites ou quadros que havia nas paredes possuíam cores como as do mogno mais escuro. E apenas as pessoas autorizadas – vulgo o Rei, os próprios conselheiros e os guardas e servos pessoas dos mesmos – poderiam entrar.

Como sempre, todos estavam trancados na sala de reunião, discutindo assuntos diplomáticos quando os dois chegaram. Jiraya olhou em volta enquanto Danzou caminhava para seu lugar. A sala estava fria e escura, como o corredor anterior, e o silêncio se fez presente quando todos pararam para observar o Rei, que evitava aquele lugar como o Diabo fugia da cruz.

- A que devemos a visita surpresa, Jiraya? – Mei questionou séria.

O homem olhou em volta. Os conselheiros eram os mesmos desde, praticamente, sempre e nenhum deles gostava do jeito ele como administrava o país. O Rei ficou mais tenso que antes, para seu azar, eles já sabiam de tudo que estava acontecendo na província dos Hyuugas.

- Vai falar ou não, Jiraya? – perguntou Tsunade irritada.

- Vocês já sabem por que estou aqui.

- E por que já não resolveu esse problema? – rosnou Onoki.

Eles sabiam que ele não poderia responder àquela pergunta e a sala voltou a ficar em silêncio. Os olhares de reprovação pareciam adagas afiadas, mas Jiraya não ligava para nenhum deles. Ele já estava acostumado com toda a hostilidade que eles poderiam oferecer.

- Porque preciso da aprovação de vocês para fazer qualquer coisa – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

Como Jiraya não se importava com nada que poderia acontecer a Colt, seu país, os conselheiros exigiram e conseguiram a aprovação, da maioria dos nobres, para controlarem todo e qualquer assunto bélico. O exército era, praticamente, propriedade dos cinco.

- Então, Vossa Majestade – decretou Mifune irônico. – Dê as ordens para que o exército invada Carlton. E certifique-se de que todos os "Anjos" sejam exterminados.

Jiraya sorriu e saiu com passos firmes da sala.

Quando tiveram certeza que não poderiam ser ouvidos, os conselheiros se levantaram e foram até o final da sala.

- Espero que seu espião esteja pronto, Tsunade – comentou Danzou sério. – Agora que Hiashi está morto, Jiraya vai fazer qualquer coisa para que a família Hyuuga desapareça.

- Não se preocupem, já mandei que fosse para Carlton – informou Tsunade séria. – Ele não vai encostar nenhum dedo em nenhum Hyuuga.

Hinata estava ofegante, mas não era cansaço. A garota estava tão agitada que mal conseguia respirar direito. Ela tinha quase certeza do motivo da morte de seu pai, mas precisava encontrar o culpado rápido. Queria conhecê-lo... "Só posso estar ficando maluca! E Sasuke vai me matar quando nos encontrarmos de novo!" pensou ansiosa.

Por muita sorte, ela conseguiu evitar todos os "Anjos" que estavam causando confusão e parou em frente a uma loja que estava praticamente destruída. Estava decidida a continuar, mas uma mulher com cabelos arroxeados e rosto impassível apareceu no meio do caminho.

- Uma Hyuuga – murmurou a mulher surpresa. – O que está fazendo aqui, garota?

- Você é uma dos "Anjos", não é? – perguntou sentindo uma faísca de esperança.

Konan estranhou o repentino interesse dela, mas concordou com a cabeça. Qualquer um estaria morrendo de medo e querendo fugir, mas ela parecia estar a vontade e aliviada por encontrá-la ali, no meio do nada.

- Você pode me levar até quem matou meu pai? – perguntou ansiosa.

Sasuke sumira há alguns minutos e, como sempre, Naruto ficara no comando. O problema era que alguns "Anjos" tinham aproximado-se o suficiente para encontrar e começar a saquear alguns barcos.

- Eles já estão vindo para cá! – avisou Temari impedindo que uma mulher corresse para dentro do navio. – Que merda! Será que vocês não vêem que somos piratas?

- Temari, continue aqui na ponte com Tenten! Eu vou impedir os "Anjos"! – avisou Naruto descendo. – Shikamaru, você dá as ordens!

O loiro pulou e aterrissou bem no meio da multidão que se empurrava para subir. Ele puxou sua espada e as pessoas começaram a gritar e correr para longe. Esse ato ajudou Temari, Tenten e Neji, mas fez com que Kakuzu e Hidan os encontrassem mais rapidamente.

- Quem diria que eu teria a chance de saquear o grande "Pérola" e sua tripulação! – exclamou Hidan satisfeito.

- Pode tentar, mulherzinha, mas só vão conseguir por cima do meu cadáver! – avisou Naruto.

O Uzumaki estava com um péssimo humor e nem a perspectiva de luta parecia animá-lo. O trabalho que tiveram para chegarem até ali fora grande demais para alguns imbecis estragarem. Um sorriso cruel se formou em seu rosto.

- E sinto avisar, ninguém vai encostar em mim.

Kakuzu avançou antes que o religioso pudesse fazer qualquer coisa e tentou acertar o loiro, que agilmente desviou e girou sua espada na direção do pescoço do "Anjo". Enquanto os dois de atracavam, Hidan aproveitou a distração do loiro para atacar a pessoa que parecia mais vulnerável no grupo: Neji.

O Hyuuga estava distraído demais, por mais que tentasse ajudar a impedir as pessoas de entrarem. Quando Hidan pulou a sua frente e chutou seu peito, Neji não teve muita chance de reagir e acabou um a espada do outro em sua garganta.

- Isso nem foi emocionante, uma pena. Espero que Jashin faça você queimar no inferno! – gritou girando a espada com velocidade.

Antes que ele pudesse completar seu movimento, uma pequena faca atravessou seu braço fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor. Tenten saltou entre os dois e puxou duas de suas adagas. A especialista apontou-as para o religioso.

- Como ousa, sua vadia! – Hidan gritou afastando-se.

- Peça misericórdia ao seu deus, porque eu não tenho nenhuma.

Konan hesitou. Ela sabia que a garota não era perigosa, mas não conseguia entender por que ela queria encontrar Nagato. "Por Deus, ele acabou de matar o pai dela e mesmo assim ela quer encontrá-lo! Essa garota está louca?" pensou confusa.

- Por favor? Preciso mesmo encontrá-lo! – suplicou séria.

- Qual seu nome?

A menina hesitou. Konan pode notar as pequenas cicatrizes e os vários hematomas que se espalhavam pelos braços e todo o superior exposto de Hinata. "Sem contar que esses ferimentos foram feitos por um de nós..." concluiu ainda mais confusa, depois que se lembrou o que Sasori fizera com ela.

- Hinata – respondeu depois de algum tempo.

Algo clicou na mente de Konan, por algum motivo, ela já ouvira aquele nome em algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar onde. Sacudindo a cabeça voltou sua atenção para a garota, mas foi interrompida por uma voz.

- O que será que Nagato vai pensar disso? Nossa primeira-imediata aliando-se aos inimigos. Será interessante de descobrir.

Itachi teve que se controlar para não xingar em voz alta. Sasuke tinha parecido em frente a ele e Nagato com a arma em punho e uma expressão extremamente fria e séria. Nagato, que ainda estava sentado, apoiou o rosto nas costas da mão com calma e sorriu divertido. O aparecimento do Capitão do "Pérola" tirara-o de seus pensamentos profundos.

- A que devo a ilustre visita?

- Quero saber por que matou Hiashi Hyuuga e por que ainda está aqui?

- E o que isso tem a ver com você? Meus negócios não são do seu interesse.

- Nagato, não estou para brincadeiras.

A ameaça foi clara e o líder ficou sério. Itachi levantou, por mais que não pudesse perder a confiança de Nagato, não poderia deixar que os dois tentassem se matar.

- Está mal humorado, Uchiha? – perguntou frio. – Porque eu não dou a mínima para isso.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu cruel. Fora até ali apenas para procurar por Hinata, mas aquela seria a oportunidade perfeita para ajeitar as coisas com Nagato. Por um momento, cogitou ficar ali e torturar o quanto quisesse seu inimigo, mas a preocupação com a garota era maior. "Vou acabar com isso de uma vez e correr para procurá-la" decidiu sério. "Depois aquela irresponsável vai ouvir até não agüentar mais!". Sabia que a perolada estava bem, não sabia por que tinha tanta certeza, mas encontrá-la-ia mais tarde.

- Vou te dar esta chance para reunir seus homens e ir embora, Nagato – avisou voltando a sua expressão vazia.

- Sinto muito, Uchiha – falou levantando. – Mas ninguém vai me tirar daqui.

- É isso que vamos ver – informou preparando sua espada.

Jiraya estava quase radiante. Ele entrou em sua sala particular e jogou-se no sofá, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Orochimaru apenas observava o primo que depois de alguns segundos começou a pular para fechar as janelas e mandar seus criados trazerem suas garotas.

- Por que a felicidade, Jiraya?

- Hiashi está morto e os "Anjos" serão exterminados hoje! Como não estar satisfeito?

- Ainda fico imaginando como você convenceu os velhotes a te ajudarem...

- Você sabe muito bem que eles não gostariam que nada acontecesse ao querido país, nunca se negariam a ajudar a salvar uma cidade.

Orochimaru apenas concordou com a cabeça. Odiava a sorte que o primo tinha, mas não podia negar que ele conseguira uma grande vantagem para se manter no poder. Enquanto o Rei continuava pulando de um lado para o outro, uma mulher de cabelos avermelhados entrou segurando uma bandeja,

- Senhor Jiraya?

- Karin! Que ótimo! Vamos! – falou puxando a mulher para seu quarto. – Orochimaru mais tarde conversamos!

A porta do quarto bateu e ninguém pode ouvir nada. Orochimaru ajeitou-se melhor no sofá e mexeu o copo cheio de vinho que tinha nas mãos. Se o exército conseguisse exterminar os "Anjos", o que ele achava muito pouco provável, então seu próximo movimento teria que ser rápido ou poderia perder aquele jogo.

- Você não deveria estar fazendo baderna em outro lugar, Tobi?

Konan, discretamente, avançou um passo. Ficando entre Hinata e o "Anjo". Por algum motivo, sabia que não poderia deixar que ele a tocasse, sentia como se isso fosse começar uma guerra desnecessária.

- E você não deveria estar abanando seu rabinho para Nagato?

A expressão da mulher não mudou em nada, mas sua aura ficou ainda mais escura e pesada. Era óbvio que ela não o suportava. O "Anjo" avançou até onde estavam as duas e tentou passar até a Hyuuga, mas a pirata deu um passo e os dois ficaram a centímetros um do outro.

- O que está fazendo, Konan?

- Vá embora, Tobi, ou não posso garantir sua segurança.

Todos conheciam a reputação dela. Uma assassina fria, sem sentimentos ou hesitação e misericórdia. E ela ainda tinha a vantagem da proteção de Nagato; qualquer um que a tocasse estaria morto em segundos, entretanto... Para Tobi, aquilo não era nada. Ele sabia que, se desse a oportunidade, aquela mulher acabaria com seus planos e isto não poderia acontecer de jeito nenhum.

- Konan, temo que você tenha tomado a decisão errada.

As mãos dele voaram em direção ao pescoço e à cintura dela. Hinata gritou surpresa e Konan só teve tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo antes de ser derrubada no chão.

Hidan mal conseguia se defender dos ataques da garota de coques. Ela parecia estar mais que determinada a matá-lo e ele nunca esperaria aquilo de uma mulher. O religioso arriscou um breve olhar para o lado e viu que a situação de Kakuzu era tão ruim quanto a sua.

Aquela breve distração foi o que selou seu destino. Os olhos treinados de Tenten fizeram com que captasse o desvio dele e ela não hesitou em avançar em direção a sua jugular, com uma de suas adagas. Um grito vazio foi ouvido antes do baque no chão. Hidan estava caído em cima da poça do próprio sangue.

Naruto sentiu o sangue ferver. Era óbvio que Tenten nunca brincaria com uma presa perigosa, mas nunca a vira terminar com uma luta tão rápido. O loiro estava cada vez mais agitado e a conhecida sensação de sua arma cortando a carne do inimigo veio à sua mente, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

- O que foi, Uzumaki? Cansado? – provocou Kakuzu.

O homem parecia não ter sofrido nada, nem sua respiração estava agitada, mas a diferença entre o poder dos dois era visível para qualquer um que soubesse manejar uma arma.

Naruto não prestou atenção a nada do que o outro disse. Apenas avançou muito mais rápido do que Kakuzu conseguiria acompanhar e socou-lhe o rosto com a mão livre. Ele quase perdeu seu equilíbrio, mas Naruto segurou-o no lugar, mantendo-o próximo a si.

- Isso é para você aprender a não desafiar quem não tem paciência...

Para a surpresa do "Anjo", o loiro largou sua espada e derrubou-o no chão. Uma coisa que só Sasuke e Shikamaru sabiam sobre Naruto: ele tinha sérios problemas com o controle de sua raiva. E, graças ao seu passado, ele tinha muita raiva guardada.

Kakuzu não esperava que alguém mais novo fosse ter tamanha força física, só que quando começava Naruto não conseguia se controlar. Os socos e chutes chegavam com sua força máxima. Sempre que se sentia acuado ou que via seus companheiros serem acuados ele não conseguia pensar claramente.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado esmurrando o homem, mas seus braços foram puxados para trás e presos. Shikamaru o segurava enquanto todos apenas observavam.

- Pode se acalmar, Naruto. Ele já morreu.

Itachi foi devagar demais, não esperava que Nagato começasse aquilo. O líder dos "Anjos" pulou em direção ao Uchiha mais novo, sua espada em punho. Sasuke era rápido e não teve dificuldade em se defender.

Os dois estavam mais equilibrados do que era esperado e aquilo surpreendeu Nagato, que se esforçou ao máximo para que o Capitão do "Pérola" não conseguisse se aproximar demais.

Sasuke sorriu irônico, ficou óbvio a surpresa do outro com sua habilidade. Por um breve momento, ele achou que estivesse com a vantagem, mas Nagato movimentou-se em falso e conseguiu acertar o ombro do outro.

- Não fique cheio de si, Uchiha.

O sangue escorreu devagar por seu braço e Sasuke ficou sério. Seu cérebro parecia ter clareado com aquele machucado e o Uchiha ficou mais atento e desperto. Nagato percebeu que o ferimento não tinha mudado em nada a agilidade do outro quando ele avançou, parecia estar até mais rápido e preciso. "Interessante... Ele fica ainda melhor quando o oponente é difícil" pensou animado.

Itachi percebeu que Nagato também estava aumentando a pressão sobre o mais novo e ficou confuso. Por um momento o líder parecia estar se divertindo e não parecia querer mais matar Sasuke. Antes que Itachi tentasse fazer qualquer coisa, o relinchar de cavalos e o barulho de armas foi ouvido ao longe.

Os dois pararam antes de darem o próximo golpe e olharam na mesma direção que o Uchiha mais velho. Mesmo que ainda estivessem longe, a imagem do brasão imperial na bandeira estava clara para a visão dos três.


	22. Chapter 22

Konan sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões quando Tobi apertou as mãos em seu pescoço. Ele era, inesperadamente, muito forte para alguém que evitava lutas a todo custo. A primeira-imediata tentou fazê-lo soltar, mas ele apenas soltou uma das mãos para socar seu rosto.

– Sinto muito, Konan, mas ninguém que entra no meu caminho sai impune.

O que nenhum dos dois esperava era que a pequena Hyuuga fizesse algo. Hinata sentiu como se sua mente voltasse ao normal e o estupor em que estivera sumiu completamente. A garota levantou resoluta e pegou a coisa mais pesada que encontrou: um pedaço de madeira.

Ela agradecia pelas aulas que tivera com Tenten e, sem muitas dificuldades, acertou a base do pescoço do homem, que atacava Konan, com sua arma improvisada. Ele afastou-se assustado e tonto.

– Você está bem? – perguntou aproximando-se da mulher caída.

Konan olhou para ela surpresa, mas concordou. Quando estava se levantando ouviu uma risada seca vindo de sua esquerda. Tobi tinha uma faca em suas mãos e um olhar louco em seu rosto.

– Uma pena. Eu realmente estava pensando em ser bonzinho com você, Hyuuga, mas agora não importa mais... – falou levantando. – Tenho certeza que Jiraya não se importará se estiver morta.

Hinata foi empurrada para trás. Konan estava de pé, com sua espada em punhos e um olhar frio: - Hyuuga, acho melhor você ir embora. Siga em frente, logo encontrará Nagato.

– Não vou te deixar aqui sozinha!

Tobi pulou entre as duas e tentou acertar Konan com a faca, a mulher segurou seu braço e os dois ficaram presos um ao outro, um tentava retirar a arma do outro. Tobi não era tão habilidoso quanto ela, mas sua força física compensava aquele fato e, pega desprevenida, Konan não podia fazer muito além de se defender.

– Se quer me ajudar – gritou desviando de um soco desferido contra seu rosto. – Vá chamar Nagato agora!

Hinata percebeu que seria inútil continuar ali e concordou. A garota saiu correndo na direção que a outra apontara e não se permitiu olhar para trás. Konan chutou o peito de Tobi e jogou a faca no meio dos destroços.

– Agora você vai me contar tudo que está aprontando, Tobi – avisou a mulher séria.

Tenten andou com passos pesados até Neji e puxou-o pelo colarinho até ficarem centímetros um do outro. O Hyuuga estava surpreso com a reação dela e deixou-se ser puxado. Nenhum dos dois conseguira reparar na intimidade que estavam demonstrando.

– Pare com a auto piedade imediatamente! – gritou sacudindo-o um pouco. – Ou juro que eu mesma te matarei se não levantar essa maldita cabeça e agir como um homem de verdade!

Neji arregalou os olhos por um segundo, antes de fazê-la soltar de sua camisa e olhar para ela irritado: - Quem você pensa que é para se meter nos meus problemas?!

– No momento? Sou a pessoa há quem você deve sua vida, idiota! – respondeu também irritada. – Será que dá para levantar e lutar? Ficar ai sentado não vai resolver nenhum de seus problemas!

Ele não queria admitir, mas ela estava certa. Encarou-a durante alguns segundos, esperando que ela cedesse, mas nada. Tenten tinha uma vontade de aço e, por mais que ele tentasse, nunca conseguia afeta-la de jeito nenhum. Levantou-se bufando e quando estava pronto para continuar a discussão, Temari gritou do deque no navio:

– Gente, o exército está vindo!

Sasuke e Nagato foram obrigados a pararem com suas investidas e correrem para o centro da cidade. Itachi seguia-os sem dizer nada, mas sabia o quão satisfeito Nagato estava; seu plano dera certo e o exército fora mandado.

O Capitão do "Pérola" sabia que não conseguiriam correr para o longe o suficiente. O exército logo os pegaria. Bufando de raiva, Sasuke voltou-se para Nagato, que parecia feliz demais para estar fugindo.

– O que foi que você planejou? – perguntou irado. – Será que você realmente acha que os "Anjos" seriam suficientes contra um exército?

– Não, porque não vamos ficar aqui... Estamos indo para o castelo – disse com um dar de ombros. – E acho melhor você chegar logo no seu naviozinho, Uchiha. Tenho certeza que as coisas vão ficar muito feias aqui.

Sasuke rosnou algo, mas não fez questão de continuar a conversa. Precisava arranjar um jeito de encontrar Hinata logo. O berro dos soldados chegou mais cedo do que esperavam. Itachi foi obrigado a parar de correr e se defender.

Rapidamente todos os três foram cercados e pressionados uns contra os outros. Sasuke tentava evitar matar os homens que vinham para cima de si, mas eles eram muitos e ele queria sair dali vivo. Nagato e Itachi estavam na mesma situação, nenhum deles parecia saber o que fazer, mas também não estavam prontos para desistir de lutar.

– Que tal uma trégua, Sasuke? Nagato? – perguntou Itachi socando um soldado que se aproximou demais. – Depois vocês podem se matar o quanto quiserem.

Os dois hesitaram. Orgulhosos como eram, não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas era óbvio que não conseguiriam sair sozinhos daquele lugar. Os dois lançaram um olhar raivoso para Itachi, mas concordaram.

– Só até sairmos daqui vivos! – declarou Sasuke.

– Nem um minuto a mais que isso – rebateu Nagato.

Como se lutassem há anos juntos, Nagato e Sasuke abriram caminho entre os soldados. Era muito claro porque os dois eram considerados os mais perigosos piratas dos Mares conhecidos. As habilidades e suas determinações estavam misturadas, fazendo com que os soldados tentassem fugir. Até mesmo Itachi ficou surpreso com toda aquela demonstração de poder.

"Pelo jeito vamos conseguir sair daqui" pensou o Uchiha mais velho satisfeito.

– Que merda eles estão fazendo aqui?! – gritou Kiba surpreso.

Os piratas e Neji tinham uma vaga idéia e aquilo parecia mais que ruim naquele momento. Isabella e Hanabi foram levados para o interior do navio, junto a Chouji que ainda não estava em condições de se levantar.

– O que vamos fazer, Shikamaru?

O gênio olhou para Temari, que descera do navio, e respirou fundo. Não tinham nenhuma chance contra um exército e a melhor opção seria ir embora imediatamente, mas Sasuke e Hinata ainda estavam no centro da cidade, perdidos e sem comunicação nenhuma com o pessoal do navio. Aquela era a primeira vez que Shikamaru se encontrava sem idéias.

– Vamos atrás de Sasuke e Hinata – declarou Naruto sério. Ele ainda estava sentado no chão e não parecia nada bem para sair em uma busca. – Deixamos duas pessoas aqui como proteção para ninguém entrar e vamos atrás deles.

– Naruto, é arriscado demais! – devolveu Shikamaru sério.

– Só estamos perdendo tempo, Shikamaru – retrucou o loiro.

Sem Sasuke ali, era óbvio que os dois logo começariam a discutir. Essa era uma das grandes razões para ele ser o Capitão e os outros não. Shikamaru respirou fundo e olhou suas opções. Temari e Kiba estavam inteiros e prontos; Neji ainda parecia um pouco distraído, mas estava muito melhor que antes; seu problema era a visível exaustão que Tenten e Naruto mostravam. Por mais que tivesse sido rápida, a luta contra Hidan e Kakuzu não tinha sido fácil.

– Vamos de uma vez – insistiu Naruto tentando se levantar, mas sua perna machucada falhou e ele cambaleou.

– Você não vai a lugar algum, Naruto – decretou Shikamaru. – Vamos fazer o seguinte...

Quando viu o exército, Hinata quase perdeu a respiração. Aquilo estava tomando proporções extremas demais. A garota ia desviar seu caminho, mas conseguiu visualizar um cabelo negro no meio de uma horda de soldados.

– Sasuke! – gritou tentando chamar a atenção dele, mas o barulho e a gritaria impediram que ele a escutasse.

Ainda preocupada com Konan e sem ter muitas opções, ela correu em direção ao Uchiha, mas um homem com roupas totalmente negras e pele extremamente pálida surgiu em sua frente e bloqueou seu caminho.

– Saia da minha frente! – exigiu afastando-se.

– Sinto muito, senhorita Hyuuga, mas não posso deixar que se aproxime daqueles piratas.

Ela tentou forçar sua passagem, mas ele segurou-a pelos braços e forçou-a a ficar onde estava. Hinata viu a cabeleira de Sasuke começar a se afastar e sentiu uma raiva súbita e um medo crescente em seu peito.

O homem deu um passo para frente e tentou agarrá-la e Hinata fez força para se soltar. Desde o incidente com Sasori, o único homem quem deixara que tocasse em si fora Sasuke e a proximidade que o estranho estava impondo foi demais para os nervos recém curados da garota. Ela começou a se debater com força e o homem, pego de surpresa, desequilibrou-se e largou-a. Aproveitando a deixa, Hinata desviou dele e começou a correr na direção do Uchiha, que parecia estar ainda mais longe.

Deidara e Zetsu estavam com tudo pronto para partirem, mas a falta de notícias do líder e dos outros piratas parecia um péssimo sinal. Kisame subiu pela prancha e olhou para os dois com um sorriso maníaco.

– Por que estão parados com essas caras de bunda?

– Por acaso você viu Nagato ou Konan ou os outros? – perguntou Zetsu sério.

– Claro que não, fui para o lugar mais longe que consegui de vocês! – respondeu com um dar de ombros.

– Eles com certeza morreram, vamos sair logo daqui! – exigiu Deidara nervoso.

Os dois outros homens pararam e olharam para ele como se estivesse maluco. Ninguém acreditava que Nagato ou Itachi estariam mortos e Deidara percebeu que eles tinham chegado um pouco mais para perto de si.

– Está tentando desertar, Deidara? – perguntou Zetsu sério e ameaçador. – Você sabe o que fazemos com desertores...

Deidara encarou o espião nos olhos. O loiro não era nenhum covarde e tinha certeza que poderia lidar com Zetsu, seu grande problema era Kisame. Além de Nagato e Itachi, o pescador era um dos mais perigosos naquele navio. Dois contra um seria suicídio.

– Ficou louco, Zetsu? – respondeu rápido. – Não estou desertando, só não quero morrer aqui!

"O melhor seria que Nagato morresse e me poupasse o trabalho..." concluiu em pensamento.

Zetsu ficou encarando-o por mais alguns segundos, mas concordou e segui para o leme. Kisame, por outro lado, apenas sorriu ainda mais e se aproximou do loiro.

– Para alguém tão orgulhoso, você é um perfeito covarde, não é, Deidara? – perguntou cruel.

O loiro apenas o encarou e foi para o outro lado do barco. Pelo jeito, sua idéia de ir embora fora totalmente descartada.

Sasuke não conseguiu mais evitar matar os soldados, o número deles apenas crescia e suas chances de sair dali vivo estavam diminuindo cada vez mais. O Uchiha girou sua espada e acertou um deles na clavícula, fazendo-o cair.

Mas aquilo tudo não o preocupava, o que o estava corroendo era o fato de não saber onde Hinata estava. Ela poderia morrer e isso ele não conseguia nem imaginar, nem iria permitir. "Preciso encontrá-la!" Era a única coisa que passava por sua cabeça. Aos seus lados, Itachi e Nagato lutavam tão ferozmente quanto podiam. Nenhum deles queria morrer naquele lugar.

– Isso está bem mais divertido do que eu esperava – comentou Itachi retirando sua espada do peito de um soldado morto. – Quem é o próximo?

Os soldados estavam recuando. Nenhum deles parecia ter coragem de tentar atacar novamente; ninguém queria ter o mesmo destino dos colegas que se aproximaram demais.

– São um bando de covardes – zombou Nagato.

O Capitão do "Pérola" não queria saber de provocações, estava pronto para abrir caminho e sair procurando Hinata quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamando ao longe. A primeira coisa que avistou foi o cabelo negro-azulado, depois foram os olhos perolados. Ele não esperou nem um segundo, saiu da formação que tinha montado com Nagato e Itachi e correu até onde a garota estava.

– Aonde vai, Uchiha?! – gritou o Capitão dos "Anjos" irritado.

Os dois piratas viram quando Sasuke puxou Hinata para si e colocou-a para trás, protegendo-a dos soldados que vinham em sua direção. Nagato sabia que seria difícil chegar até onde os dois estavam, mas o Uchiha parecia tão empenhado em proteger a garota que lembrou ao "Anjo" dele e de Konan quando eram mais novos. Com um gemido irritado, ele olhou para Itachi.

– Vamos até os dois. E vamos sair daqui imediatamente.

Itachi ficou surpreso, mas manteve a expressão vazia e concordou.

Naruto estava muito irritado. Nunca esperaria ser deixado para trás, mas não conseguira ir contra os argumentos de Shikamaru, ele ainda era o gênio do navio. Tenten ergueu uma sobrancelha e parou ao lado do loiro.

– Em vez de fazer essa cara, você deveria estar torcendo para todos voltarem bem – comentou revirando os olhos.

– Eu estou, mas odeio não poder ajudar...

Tenten olhou para as costas dele e impediu que um suspiro escapasse de seus lábios. Ela e todos que ficaram no navio também se sentiam assim, mas precisavam confiar nos outros. A especialista sabia que Sasuke e Hinata estavam bem, naquele momento sua maior preocupação era o Hyuuga irresponsável que fora ajudar e poderia morrer. "Espero que aquele idiota fique bem" pensou ansiosa.

Shikamaru cortou a corda que ligava o navio a terra e observou enquanto Naruto guiava-o para uma distancia segura no Mar. Virou-se sério para seus companheiros. Sabia que a força de ataque do "Pérola" tinha ficado quase toda no navio, mas Temari seria sua arma secreta enquanto eles avançavam.

– Fiquem atentos e, se conseguirem, evitem matar esses soldados – falou pela última vez. Shikamaru segurava uma espada com firmeza. – Vamos terminar com isso de uma vez.

Kiba e Neji seguiram atrás dos dois piratas mais experientes e, para a surpresa dos dois, quando os soldados se aproximaram, Shikamaru mostrou-se um guerreiro ótimo e ágil em batalha. Nenhum deles teve tempo de respirar, os soldados vinham como uma onda e eles tiveram que lutar por suas vidas.

Temari puxou duas facas e manteve-se na retaguarda, defendendo os homens enquanto eles abriam caminho nas fileiras de soldados. Era visível o tamanho gigantesco da guarda e Kiba ficou com sérias dúvidas se conseguiriam. Entretanto, a ferocidade que Naruto e Tenten mostraram em suas lutas era a mesma que Shikamaru e Temari estavam demonstrando ali. E Neji parecia estar seguindo os dois facilmente. "Então esse é o poder de um pirata" pensou surpreso. Esse choque de realidade apenas o impulsionou a lutar muito mais.

– Vamos atracar – informou Kisame.

Deidara olhou para ele confuso e Zetsu parecia tão perplexo quanto o loiro. O pescador abriu um sorriso insano e mostrou seus dentes.

– Vamos descer e participar da carnificina – falou aproximando-se do timão e empurrando Deidara para longe. – Estou com vontade de ver sangue... E não é justo que apenas o pessoal do "Pérola" se divirta.

Deidara tentou impedi-lo, mas Kisame apenas o ignorou e "estacionou" o navio na doca. Ele parecia pronto para pular quando parou no meio do caminho e olhou para os outros dois com um sorriso maldoso.

– Não posso deixar vocês de fora.

Zetsu e Deidara não conseguiram reagir a tempo. Kisame guardou sua lâmina e avançou na direção dos dois, pegando-os pelo colarinho da capa que usavam. Eles se debateram, mas não conseguiram nada além de serem jogados para fora do navio.

– Vamos nos divertir juntos, mocinhas.


End file.
